Twist & Shout
by Ellie Oh
Summary: They don't talk about the punch. Or the fact that they hadn't seen each other in six years. They don't talk about how he left her alone in the woods, walked out of her life without a second glance back. They don't talk about a lot of things. Especially not about the fact that he was apparently dance royalty. At least no one talked to him about that, not just her. Modern!Dance!AU
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I wrote this completely self-indulgent Dance!AU set is some Modern Westeros. It was getting way out of hand in length, so I split it in two. Thanks to everyone who commented and nudged me on tumblr to like, write something. This one's for y'all!

* * *

She watched him walk into the studio — hoodie zipped up, bag strapped over those broad shoulders, apple in one hand, phone in the other. His dark hair was striking against the blue of the hoodie, messy waves flopping over his forehead. He took another bite of his apple, eyes focused on his phone.

He was one of the current lead male dancers for the King's Landing Dance Company – _the_ studio for if you wanted to be recruited to the Westeros Ballet and Opera House, or any other major dance institution in Westeros. It was where everyone came to take class if they wanted to make it in the industry.

She watched as he set his bag down by the mirrors, finishing his apple and tossing it in the trash by the wall. He toed off his shoes and went over to the bar, beginning his stretch. She couldn't help the major angry stare-fest she was indulging in.

He was the type of boy who didn't know the effect he had on people, only that he had one. Most of the time this made her want to punch him in his stupidly nice face.

He was tall now and had grown into his too-broad shoulders from childhood. Everyone talked about how downright sinfully fit he was – with his eternally messy dark hair and ocean colored eyes – which made him seem equal parts approachable and untouchable. His attitude seemed to be what kept people away from his absolute unfair level of attractiveness.

Consensus around the studio? He was kind of a dick.

She could attest to that better than anyone.

He walked around with a sort of sour disposition, eyes narrowed, jaw tight. It made the girls want to fan themselves, but also roll their eyes. He was ungodly hot, but needed to get over himself a little bit – seemed to be the general opinion.

Of course, no one but Lommy really understood her literal hatred of him, but that was just fine in her book.

She continued her glaring as he pulled back on the barre, stretching his back. She watched the fine line of his arch, even with the hoodie she could tell his back was grossly swoon-worthy. He always did have a nice back

Arya leaned back against her own barre, waiting for the rest of the company to sidle on in, and tore her gaze away from Waters. Syrio and Jaqen were speaking in hushed whispers, gesturing down towards the book in Syrio's hand, erasing and rewriting things as they mumbled.

Lommy suddenly appeared next to her, leaning back and crowding into her space without looking at her. It was something he did often.

"No." She said before Lommy could even open his mouth.

He looked at her in shock and his mouth hanging open. "What? I didn't even say anything!"

She turned her head to stare at him. "You didn't have to say anything. Whatever it is, the answer is still no."

Lommy rolled his eyes, "You're so annoying. I wasn't going to ask you anything." He sighed and sagged against the barre, looking around at the rest of the company members entering the studio. "What, am I not allowed to hang out with you now?"

"You made your bed, now lie in it."

Lommy rolled his eyes again, this time extra hard and in her direction. "Oh my god, shut up. You two are so ridiculous, it physically hurts."

Arya just shrugged. "If you want to hang out with him, fine. But, then you can't hang out with me."

"This isn't fucking West Side Story!" He cried dramatically, gesturing frenetically with his hands. "We're not dancing down the street with switchblades here, Arya."

Now it was Arya's turn to roll her eyes, "I'm aware of that, Lommy."

"Good. Then we're hanging out and that's that."

Lommy and Arya had been dancing together for a long time. He was actually one of her oldest friends.

Well, frenemies – if she was being honest.

They hated each other when they first met, Gendry had hated him too. It was how all of them were first acquainted, actually.

She'd been taking privates from Syrio at the time, before he went on sabbatical and stopped teaching, and he'd mentioned the preteen and teen companies at Yoren's studio and suggested she try out in his absence. Lommy and Gendry had been there on scholarship and new, just like her.

Lommy had been a little shit back then. Not that he still wasn't a little shit, but it was different now. He'd been rude and mean and Gendry had quickly defended her honor when Lommy had disgraced it. Yoren had thought the whole thing was utterly ridiculous and refused to get involved, letting them sort it out for themselves.

It was the two of them against Lommy for a while after that, until he'd stopped them before rehearsal one day with an apology and cookies he had forced his next door neighbor to make for them. They'd forgiven him after that and started regularly hanging out with him and the cookie-neighbor Hot Pie.

Then, of course, Gendry had to go and leave her when she was all emotionally fragile and ignore all the contact she tried to make.

Now that he was back, Lommy and Hot Pie ran between the two of them with weary eyes and tentative conversation.

Just like Gendry to fucking ruin everything.

She knew it was kind of dramatic and just this side of ridiculous, but she wasn't about to let this grudge die. Not after he had wormed his way into her cold heart after the death of her father only to crush it like glass with this abandonment.

When he had walked in that first day, Arya had honestly thought she was dreaming. Sleepwalking through life. She hadn't seen him since he was fifteen and suddenly he was in front of her. In front of her looking all older and yet still the same.

It'd been a dick move, in her opinion.

He'd caught her gaze and stopped in his tracks like he'd seen a ghost – which, was valid. It wasn't like he had tried to find her or stay in contact with her or anything. For all he knew, she could've been dead too.

The hallway hadn't silenced at their staring like in those stupid high school movies. No one knew what was going on or why they'd just… stopped moving. Paid it no mind.

Until she walked over and punched him in the face.

She'd moved towards him without really thinking about it, the closer she got the more his lips parted, like he was trying to figure out what to even say to her. She decked him before he managed to figure it out.

He looked surprised by the force of her punch, that it'd managed to get him on the floor. But, she wasn't the little preteen he'd known, not anymore.

She walked out before he could say a word and they hadn't spoken since. They didn't even really look at each other if they could help it.

They don't talk about the punch. Or the fact that they hadn't seen each other in six years. They don't talk about how he left her alone in the woods, walked out of her life without a second glance back. They don't talk about a lot of things.

Especially not about the fact that he was apparently dance royalty. But, no one really talked to him about that, it wasn't just exclusively her like all the other shit.

She'd known him as Gendry Waters – poor, parentless, in on scholarship. Apparently that didn't apply anymore.

Apparently he did have a family, a father, money – all the things he'd lied to her about.

Lommy and Hot Pie were being all _hush-hush_ about it. She knew they knew, Gendry must've asked them not to tell her, the prick.

So now she was on the other side of the studio, ignoring not only him but Lommy as well. Lommy was the go-between and she resented him for it.

For so long Hot Pie and Lommy had been just hers. He'd left all of them behind. But now that he was back, Gendry was stealing her only friends away and the stupid oaf didn't even care.

"You know, you should probably stop ogling Gendry if you expect me to participate in this little soap opera we're currently trapped in."

"Shut up, Lommy." Arya leaned over and punched him in the arm. "Shouldn't you be getting warm."

"Oh, baby, I'm always warm." The salacious wink and the husky tone of his voice worked in getting a small smile out of her, she still pushed him for it though.

"You're fucking obnoxious."

"I know it, babe."

Arya rolled her eyes in well-practiced disgust and shook her head. Syrio and Jaqen sidled into the studio, promptly on the hour, as always. For Syrio, early was on time and on time was late, it was just known that they were expected to be in the studio and warmed up prior to them walking in exactly on the dot.

"Good afternoon, my darlings." Syrio set his satchel down against the mirror, turning to them looking more put together than Arya ever had in her whole life, smile on his face. "Partner up for the first combo."

Arya didn't move from Lommy, they'd been partnering together since Gendry went and left them. They rotated from time to time on their own, but mostly only for performances when they had duets with other people.

Arya rued the day that Syrio made them switch and put her with Gendry. He'd only been back two months and in that time it'd honestly just been luck that she hadn't been paired with him. She wasn't looking forward to it. At all.

Syrio sat in the lone chair in front of the desk with the speakers on it near the door to the studio, Jaqen moving to stand in front of the mirrors as they all got into formation. Arya didn't look to see where Gendry had ended up.

Jaqen ran through the combo with such speed that most dancers would have too hard of a time attempting to keep up, he did it on purpose. He'd told her once that it was to weed out the weak. Most of them had trained under either Syrio or Jaqen, a few of them like Arya had even trained under both – though, not at the same time until now. They, as a company, were trained to keep up with the fast paced learning, none of them had a hard time.

It wasn't long after they started that Jaqen moved away from the mirror to stand over by Syrio, watching as they all moved back to the walls and left the center empty.

"First pair, up." Jaqen called out with crossed arms and critical eyes.

Lommy moved forward instinctually, always out to prove something, he usually made an example out of himself. It wasn't the healthiest mindset, but Arya could understand it. She started to move with him when Lyra hauled Gendry out into the center and Arya couldn't help the instinctual roll of her eyes.

Lyra was the poster child for commercial contemporary dance – the kind of girl that had trained as a competition dancer who only ever did lyrical and then started taking classes outside of whatever country studio she'd grown up in and declared herself a _contemporary dancer_. She was the kind of cornhusk blonde waif that was palpable to the masses. Arya could see the appeal, those types of people wouldn't be so popular if she couldn't, but it just wasn't her cup of tea.

She was definitely biased because of herself, she knew that. She'd been spoiled and had trained with some incredible teachers and choreographers that had molded her into the thing she'd become. She didn't care if she looked beautiful in the way society deemed her to be, she didn't care that she'd never play the famous ingénues.

Girls like Lyra did.

It was irrational, especially because of where her emotions for Gendry fell on the spectrum right now, but the way Lyra bit her lip and she smiled up at Gendry while they got into place grinded Arya's gears.

They all just… _swooned_ for him. It was really fucking annoying.

The two of them got into position and Arya couldn't help but notice how odd they looked together. Lyra was considerably shorter than him; petite and slim where he was tall and broad. In Arya's opinion they looked a bit ridiculous partnering together, but Lommy had rolled his eyes at her when she said that out loud.

Gendry and herself had fit that description once. It was easy to forget.

The combo itself had no partner work in it, but both Jaqen and Syrio were a fan of watching them in pairs or groups. Arya knew that was for partnering purposes for their performances.

Lyra moved with her ingrained lyrical grace that made this fusion combo look a tad muddled on her. It called for sharp hits and jazz influences that the blonde was just kind of lacking.

Although she was loath to admit it, the movement sat well in Gendry's body. But, that was probably mostly from their youth training with Yoren.

Back then, Gendry had been a hip hop dancer who also excelled at jazz-funk combos but only ever did them when one of the other boys was ill or couldn't make it. Yoren had been fine with that, he'd taught them to hit hard and sharp, to be strong and precise, to _flow_.

Jaqen and Syrio's combined strengths left them with choreography that fit well with both Gendry and herself, much to her annoyance.

She tried watching Lyra _just_ keeping up with Gendry's pace, but she was off his count by a few hairs and it was making Arya itchy, so she switched to watching him.

They ballet trained a lot these days, most of the company did if they wanted to make it into the Annual Showcase ballet pieces that the directors from WBO came to see. Gendry took to that annoyingly well, the ridged technique of the ballet world also seemed to do well with him, but he'd never be half as good at that as he was at this. At least, in her opinion.

But, the dick was ballet dance royalty, so the shit was probably in his blood. He probably didn't have to work half as hard as the rest of them anymore.

The company clapped as both Gendry and Lyra exited upstage center and Lommy pulled her in. Never one to be outdone, she could see the fire burning in Lommy's green eyes as he settled himself. It was one of the reasons she loved dancing with him, he always gave it his all.

Syrio and Jaqen would be casting soon for the showcase and she knew that, while glad to have his friend back, Lommy was sort of bummed about being pushed to second place since Gendry's return.

They started the combo and Arya could feel that they were in sync. It was mostly because they'd been partnering together for so long.

She could feel Gendry's eyes on her and she pushed herself a little more because of it. She wasn't the little girl he'd left, she was a great fucking dancer, better for him leaving. She'd show him.

She didn't need him anymore. She had Lommy for a partner, if the choreo called for it.

They hit the last beat and paused for a moment before walking off back to their spots. Arya ignored Gendry's gaze. She adjusted her sagging ponytail and tried to remember what she looked like the last time Gendry had seen her in person.

Her hair was longer than it'd been since she was ten years old. She didn't really care one way or another the length of it, but she realized that the last time he saw her before returning back to the King's Landing dance community, her hair had been the shortest it ever was.

She'd taken a picture of Audrey Hepburn in _Roman Holiday_ to the stylist and told them to cut it all off.

It'd been in the wake of her father's death, probably rash and a decision made from the fog of loss and sadness, but she'd been determined to do it.

She realized now that Gendry hadn't really ever seen her with hair longer than her chin. Why that was worth noting, she wasn't sure.

The rest of the company ran through the combo, Arya watched with critical eyes. She was sizing up her competition for the Annual Showcase. She knew that she was a favorite amongst both Jaqen and Syrio, that she was already at an advantage, but knowing the strengths of the others couldn't hurt.

Once Saera and Rhea had finished, Syrio cut the music and looked down at the notebook he'd been writing in with Jaqen. They spoke quietly for a moment, pointing at the book and nodding. Syrio stood from his chair and smiled at them in the way that always unnerved most of the company. Saera complained that it never reached his eyes and had both a calming effect while putting them on edge.

"We're going to run through this again, but with a slight switch up in the roster." He held up the notebook and smiled a bit more in their direction. "In the order we call out, please."

He began going down his list, moving partners around, creating groups of five or three in some cases. And there, right in the middle of the list, Syrio called out her name and she just closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Arya and Gendry. Lommy and Saera…" He continued on.

Lommy snickered beside her and Arya didn't hesitate to elbow him in the stomach. Syrio finished reading out the list and resumed his seat and set the music back up.

The first grouping of five went out and Arya watched them and ignored the fact that neither her or Gendry had moved from across the room to stand by one another. She knew he was stubborn, she knew that she was as well, but for whatever reason she'd just expected him to give in to her like he had when they were younger.

Clearly that wasn't going to happen this time.

It didn't take as long as she would've liked for it to get to them. She stepped up without looking at him and got into position as he did the same. It was easier to look at him in the mirror, she found, than looking at him directly.

His tousled dark hair was beginning to curl about his ears. It was lacking any of the usual product she was sure he used on a regular day, but with the amount of sweat they produced in class, there wouldn't be any point to put it in here. The black long sleeved Henley and fitted track-pants he wore sort of matched her own black sweater and leggings combo.

How annoying that they even look like they fit together when that was the furthest thing from the truth.

The music cued and Arya hit her first beat, then the second, realizing that they were even more in sync than her and Lommy.

And wasn't _that_ just the icing on the fucking cake.

They hadn't danced together in literally six years and they were still in sync, they still moved together in a way that spoke of inherent chemistry.

She pulled her gaze away from the mirror and made sure she was on time and fluid, ignoring Gendry once again.

She looked over at Syrio and Jaqen as they walked back to their spots on opposite ends of the room, annoyed to find them looking back at her with narrowed eyes. That look was never good. That was a conspiring look, one that meant she'd piqued their interest.

Fucking hell.

"Wanna grab a nosh at Mona's?"

She looked up at Lommy, who hovered over where she sat putting her sneakers on. "Is Hot Pie working?"

Mona's was good when their friend wasn't scheduled, but too expensive without the free food factor of when he did work.

"Yup."

"Is Gendry coming?"

She finished tying her shoes and looked back up when Lommy didn't answer right away. She raised a brow.

"I mean, I was going to invite him, but I haven't yet."

"Great." Arya stood, tossing her backpack over on shoulder. "Let's go."

Lommy just rolled his eyes and followed behind her, stopping to talk to Gendry even when she continued on. She waited outside the studio for him, not that much of a mean girl to go on without him, even though she kind of wanted to.

"Alright, brat, let's go." He said as he exited the building and they began walking up the street to the next metro station. They hopped on, waited two stops before getting off and made their way up to Mona's.

It was chic and kind of upscale. No one famous was really eating there, there wasn't a line out the door, but it was usually packed and the food was just this side of overpriced. It was damn good though and had the best desserts, so they ended up there more than strictly necessary.

They entered and the hostess sat them near the kitchens, like she always did, so Hot Pie could sneak out to talk to them.

"Here, watch this." They'd just sat down and ordered drinks when he shoved his phone in front of her face and made her play the video of the two of them dancing.

"I don't want to watch this, Lommy."

"Oh, _believe me_, you're gonna want to watch that."

Arya rolled her eyes but looked at the video. The two of them stood farther away from each other than her and Lommy had, but it was annoyingly obvious that her note from earlier was on-point. They _did_ move in-sync, eerily so.

They looked like they'd been dancing together their whole lives. They hadn't even been doing actual partner work and the chemistry between them was palpable.

"Fuck." She muttered.

"Yeah." Lommy nodded, "I told you that you were gonna wanna watch it. If you don't think Forel and H'ghar are gonna pair you two up now, you're deluded."

Arya tossed him his phone back and glared at him as the waiter brought over their drinks. She ordered in a haze and basically ignored Lommy as he chatted up the cute waiter.

Great. Just her luck that they'd still fit so well together even after all this time.

Now she'd actually have to speak words to him instead of just glaring from across the studio.

Hot Pie snuck out from the kitchens, coming to drop their food in front of them and taking a seat between them for a moment.

"Hey." He said, wiping his sweaty brow and smiling.

"Looks delish, honey-buns." Lommy winked as he began to eat his pasta in earnest.

Hot Pie poked Arya's arm, ignoring Lommy's incessant flirting. "Hello, Earth to Arry."

She looked up at him and pasted on a smile, picking up her utensils to pretend like nothing was wrong.

"Thanks, Hot Pie."

"What's the matter with you?" He asked with furrowed brows.

"Nothing." She said quickly, but was cut off by Lommy saying – "Gendry."

Hot Pie rolled his eyes. "What happened this time?"

"Nothing happened." Arya glared at Lommy. "I'm fine, really, just tired."

Hot Pie looked to Lommy who narrowed his gaze at Arya before replying. "They danced together for the first time since B.B."

"B.B.?" He asked with confusion.

Lommy rolled his eyes, "Before Betrayal. Do keep up."

Hot Pie threw a dinner roll at him from across the table.

"You're so annoying." He turned to look at Arya. "You know, what he did was a dick move, but eventually you're gonna have to talk to him."

"Not if I can help it."

"Hot Pie's right. We keep saying it and you keep ignoring it."

"I'm not ignoring it." Arya rolled her eyes, "It's just not something that's going to happen anytime soon."

"He pulled an asshole move, six years ago, and ignored all of us." Lommy started. "But, it's been _six years_, Arya. Don't you think that you owe it to the both of you to just, like, _talk_ about it?"

"Yeah," Hot Pie agreed. "And if not for you two, then do it for us. Please, this two friend-group thing is really stressing me out and taking up all my free time."

Arya threw a roll at him, "Who else do you have to hang out with?"

Hot Pie smiled as he stood from the table, "I've got bitches, don't disrespect."

Lommy couldn't contain his squawk of laughter and neither could Arya. Leave it to these buffoons to cheer her up when it's the last thing she wanted.

Hot Pie covertly flipped them the finger as he went back to the kitchens and Arya's phone rang as he walked away.

"Hello?" She answered, seeing her sister's face flash on the screen.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sansa sounded like she was in the car.

"I'm at Mona's with Lommy. He says hi."

"Tell him, _hey gurl,_ for me. Did you guys just get out of class?"

"Yeah." Arya sighed, picking at her pasta. "Long day."

"Well, call me on your way home."

"Will do. Where are you going?"

Sansa yelled something at another car before answering. "I'm just leaving Margaery's, headed back to the house. Are you going there or the apartment?"

Since both of their parents were dead, it was safe to say that they had inherited an obscene amount of money and a lot of property. The responsibility of handling that money and property, and the kids, went to Robb, and Jon, and Sansa – who were rich as shit in their own right, being popstars and all.

They kept the big house they'd grown up in, and probably would until Rickon was old enough to live on his own. But Robb lived with his girlfriend, and Jon had his own place, and her and Sansa shared an apartment downtown. They had the vacation house on the shore, one by their aunt in the Vale, their Uncle Benjen's old place super up north by the Wall.

But most of their time was spent at the big house or one of the apartments.

"I'll meet you at the house." She decided, picking at her food.

"Alright, see you then."

"Bye." Arya hung up and dropped her phone back onto the table, actually digging into the bowl in front of her.

Lommy didn't say anything, just watched her from over his pasta bowl. She knew that both of her friends were just doing what they thought was best, she got that. She also knew, in the small deep down part of her that wasn't recognized very often, that they were kind of right.

She would eventually have to talk with Gendry about what happened.

But, it was easy not to when he was giving her space and every time she saw him she had the urge to punch his stupid face.

They ate their food and chatted about menial shit. Lommy flirted with every cute waiter that passed and Hot Pie sent them out some fancy dessert.

It was nice; it was normal.

For years it had been this – the three of them together, attempting to live their lives in the city they all hated. It'd been fine, it had been okay. And when she thought about Gendry, it was usually with sadness and a sort of longing for her old friend.

She had always been mad at him for leaving her. That would never change. But, before his return, before the whispers and rumors about his new life, she hadn't known anything – where he was, what he was doing, _how_ he was. She had missed him.

Then, he'd sauntered right back in. Not a word, or a text, nothing to prepare her for his arrival back into her life. He hadn't cared that he'd just left them. Hadn't cared enough to write back or answer her calls.

She always assumed that when she saw him again it'd be… better.

When it played out in her mind over the years, she'd imagined that she would still be angry, but he would try. He'd try to make things better between them. He'd try to explain.

But, reality was never as easy as daydreams.

It wasn't easy. He didn't try. And it fucking ate at her every day.

They finished the, frankly delicious, dessert Hot Pie had made for them and went to pay up front. They walked out together, Arya listening to Lommy ranting about whatever annoying thing he'd overheard Lyra talking about as they got back on the metro.

She made comments and topics changed. It was easy with Lommy in a way it would always be with both him and Hot Pie. She'd never been good at making friends or keeping them, but with the boys there had always just been this easiness.

She was grateful for them, which was why she'd try for them.

They said their goodbyes – which mostly consisted of Lommy enveloping her in a side hug, which she returned, before slapping his ass, which he returned.

She got into her car and called Sansa.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Arya sighed, pulling out of the studio's parking lot and onto the busy streets of downtown King's Landing. "I'm just leaving now."

Sansa groaned in a way that still managed to sound girlish – a talent her older sister possessed. "I'm so tired."

"What did you do today?" She asked, enjoying listening to Sansa talk about her weird life so Arya didn't have to think about her own.

"Fittings for the Targaryen gala, rehearsal for that stupid Music Awards show performance I got conned into doing, and negotiations for the new album."

"Yikes, sounds like a lot."

"Yeah," Sansa agreed with a yawn. "But, I remember Mom and Dad complaining about it all too, it's just part of the biz, you know?"

Ned and Cat had been very famous in their day. A folk duo, both from prominent music families. They had gold records lining the walls of the music studio built in their basement.

It had been her parents' whole life; and in the end, they'd been killed because of it.

Arya had never wanted to be a public figure the way her parents had, the way most of her family was now. These days, it was from worry. Worry that a stranger would try and kill someone else in her family because of their fame, because of their public lifestyle.

It hadn't happened yet, but she was always prepared for the day that it would.

"Yeah." Arya replied. "Are the boys at the house?"

"I know Robb and Bran and Rickon are. Not sure about Jon, though." She heard Sansa mutter to herself again about traffic and other drivers. "So, how's it going with the whole Gendry thing?"

Arya felt herself scowl, "We're not talking about that, remember?"

She could practically see Sansa rolling her eyes. "How could I forget."

"How's it going with the Hound?"

"We don't talk about _that_," Sansa said in a harsh tone. "_remember_?"

Arya snorted and they moved on to other topics, chatting the whole two and half hours it took to drive from King's Landing to the house up in Winterfell.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by in a series of classes, later than average dinners, and numerous phone calls from her siblings – but that was pretty normal, actually.

Arya felt like her anxiety about dancing with Gendry was palpable, Lommy kept throwing her glances across the floor. She was tired of waiting for the other shoe to drop, she needed to know if they were pairing the two of them together or not.

Syrio and Jaqen just kept whispering and gesturing, which was supremely annoying and disquieting.

By the end of week, she had managed to shake off the stress in her body and began dancing normally again. Her heartrate didn't spike at every glance they sent her way, Lommy stopped pinching her during their across-the-floors, thoughts of Gendry filtered back to their normal volume.

It was then, of course, that it happened.

"Arya."

She looked up at the sound of Syrio calling her name, he gestured for her to come to them. She left Lommy with a side eye and moved away from the group getting warm to where the heads of their company stood.

"Yes?" She asked as she got close enough to stop in front of them.

Syrio gestured down towards the notebook in his other hand. "Sorry, child, but it's time."

Arya felt her stomach bottom out.

Yoren hadn't been wrong in putting them together, they were great, or at least, had been a million years ago. She'd been a ballerina last time she'd been choreographed by Syrio, because that's what he'd trained her to be. Yoren had trained her to dance like a boy – aggressive and sharp.

Then Yoren had retired and Gendry had left her in the woods and her mother died and she switched studios again.

Jaqen had helped her master the fluidity that Syrio taught her and morphed the power Yoren had showed her into the beautiful contemporary creature she was now. She was glad to be back with Syrio, ecstatic really. But duets with Gendry were on the bottom of her to-do list. She fucking knew that once he saw the two of them together it'd be all over.

"Toughen up, girl." Jaqen said with a look in those mysterious eyes of his. She schooled her face to something less emotional and he nodded. "Better."

"We have the Showcase coming up, we need to put our best foot forward." Syrio looked down at the notes he'd made in the book. "And according to Yoren, that use to include the two of you. After what I saw a few days ago, I believe it still does. So, you're partnering until further notice."

She let out a little annoyed sigh but said nothing. Of fucking course Syrio called Yoren to _chat_. Hopefully six years away from each other would put a damper on their onstage chemistry and they'd suck, that way she wouldn't have to look at him anymore. Last time could've been a fluke… right?

"Yes, sir."

She turned to walk back over where Lommy was stopping short to change direction when she realized she wouldn't be dancing with Lommy anymore. She stomped over to where Gendry stood with his arms crossed over his chest, ignoring Lyra and Saera chattering beside him.

She stopped in front of him, face no longer schooled into something less annoyed. He said nothing, just looked down at her, waiting.

"We're partnering today."

His brows raised at her words, his arms slowly uncrossing. His face wasn't as stormy when she was around, but she pretended not to notice that.

"Okay." He said quietly with a slight nod.

She got caught up momentarily by the color of his eyes, but shook it off as quickly as it'd come. "Don't fucking drop me."

He rolled his eyes and that soft little something he'd been projecting was fading. "It's insulting that you think I would."

Arya shrugged turning away from him. "It's insulting that you lied to me, so I guess we're even."

"I never lied to you." He muttered harshly as he followed her over to where everyone was getting into position.

"I don't care."

"My darlings." Syrio called out to catch their attention, cutting Gendry off from whatever he was about to say. "Saera, you'll be with Lommy for now. If you haven't already gotten with your pairings, please do so now." He paused to let everyone get in formation in front of him before continuing on. "We're going to be starting to prepare for the Annual Showcase soon, I'd like to make sure our partnering is perfected before we begin actual choreography. Today you'll be learning some phrases, we'll also be picking for pieces in these next few classes, so stay sharp!"

Arya just sighed and battled not to cross her arms tightly over her chest.

Jaqen stepped forward from where he'd been leaning casually against the mirrored wall. "We'll start first with a contemporary combo and then I'll hand over to Syrio for a bit of ballet before we move on."

They jumped in quickly, learning the moves just as fast as they usually did. This piece, one of Jaqen's, involved a lot of touching and trust. Which… was just great.

Arya tried not to get swept up in Gendry's swoony shoulders and the way his dark hair fell into his too-blue eyes.

This hands were bigger than they were when he was sixteen.

She couldn't help but notice, as they were plastered all over her body. Though they were bigger, the sturdy firmness they held seemed to have never left. He'd always been a good dance partner in that capacity, she had never truly worried that he'd drop her; his grip never loose or waffling.

Being this close to him, actually being forced to stare at the two of them in the mirrored wall, she began to truly catalogue all the differences between them now. It was annoying, she'd rather not, but it was like she couldn't help it.

They were both taller than they'd been six years ago. Gendry settling into the height he'd always had in youth, but taller than he'd been even then. The same had happened with both her and Sansa, growing even past puberty. Where she had once looked like the child she'd been standing next to him, now they both just looked like the young-adults they'd become. She hit just under his nose, they were closer in height now than they'd ever been. She wasn't the little creature that he tossed into the air repeatedly any longer. The thought kind of saddened her a little.

He was a bit broader than he'd been in youth as well, his features more matured and defined. But his stupid dark hair was still a mess and his eyes still too-blue and earnest. His head still bobbled a little as he followed the choreography while being taught. He was still too stubborn for his own good.

She allowed her body to relax into his grasp as he gripped her waist and she leaned back with her arms over her head. The pose hyper-extended her limbs, but it was actually one they'd done a lot in ballet and she felt her body fall into it easily.

Gendry was holding all of her weight in his large hands, his own weight rested on his bent knee, his other leg a straight line behind him, parallel to her own.

She didn't bother looking at Syrio and Jaqen. She knew they looked good together, knew that the two of them had been watching with critical eyes throughout all of the combos they'd done today.

She could feel Gendry's breath on her leotard, the heat of it prickling the skin beneath the material as they held the pose. She could feel her nipples – which had been pebbled throughout their partnering – become hard from his panting breaths wafting over her unbound breasts. They were basically in his face; she didn't look up at him.

Syrio gave a sharp clap and they dropped out of the ending pose of their ballet combo. Gendry hauled her up easily – which, she did _not_ think was hot, at all. They didn't look at each other.

Jaqen dismissed them and Arya practically fled the studio.

She could feel the rest of the class following her, knew that Lommy was trailing her as he always did, but she didn't want to look at him. At either of them.

She didn't want to talk to Gendry, and didn't want to talk to Lommy _about_ Gendry. She was annoyed that any of this was even still happening.

She pulled her bag out of her cubby and chugged some of the water left in her massive water jug. She barely got dressed – she pulled on her track pants and sweater, not even bothering to take off her leo or tights – and hefted her large bag over her shoulder. She walked out without a word.

Lommy didn't try and stop her, which was both good and annoying. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he stood by Gendry, just watching her go.

Fine. It was fine.

She knew that she was kind of being a brat about it. Clearly her and Gendry still danced well together, obviously Syrio and Jaqen knew that. The simplest solution to her problem would be to just… get over it all. But she wasn't sure if she could.

Maybe she could just change her name and move across the sea and pretend none of this ever happened.

Pretend that she still had two alive parents. Pretend that her person hadn't left her and dropped completely out of her orbit for six years. Pretend that her family was normal and ordinary and didn't have to hire security to go places.

But, it was the truth. It was her life. She couldn't really change it now.

She drove to the apartment, not knowing if Sansa would be home or not. She hoped so. All she wanted right now was to dive face-first into her sister's cushy bed and whine about how unfair her life was right now.

Sansa was a good sister. A little judgmental at times, but, hey, who wasn't? Sansa would listen, her Tully-blues all sincere and thoughtful as she absently plaited Arya's hair.

She parked in the garage of their swanky downtown apartment building, smiling back at the sweet doorman that reminded her Pod, and went up to the elevator. They lived in the penthouse, because _Popstar _and all that.

The elevator doors opened and Arya stepped out into the living room. She dropped her dance bag and toed off her boots as Sansa turned around on the couch to face her.

"Hey." She smiled. "We were just binging _Caliban's Curiosities_. Wanna watch with us?"

Arya slunk over to the couch to see Sandor lounged beside her sister. She honestly couldn't even muster up enough energy to care that the Hound was in his pajamas watching some shitty SciFi series with her sister.

Sansa and Sandor were a whole bag of drama that Arya couldn't even get into at the moment. As of now, she was literally the only one that knew about the two of them, not even Margaery or Brienne had a clue. Too much of a scandal, so on the down-low it was.

Arya slid onto the couch, ignoring the Hound in the room, laying her head on Sansa's lap and sighed.

Sansa just twisted her fingers in Arya's silky dark hair. "Oh gods, what is it now?"

"The Gendry-thing." Arya mumbled into Sansa's cozy leggings.

Sansa sighed, "Why don't you just talk to him, Arya?"

She snorted, "You sound like Lommy and Hot Pie."

"Well, clearly your friends are coming to the same conclusion because it's the sensible one."

"Maybe I don't want to be sensible." She ground out like a stubborn child. "Maybe I want to stay mad at him."

"Okay," Sansa said gently, her fingers beginning to braid her hair. "Well, then you can't complain about it."

Arya just groaned for a moment before rolling around so she was lying on her back, staring up at her sister.

"We had to partner today. And, I'm pretty sure Syrio is going to pair us for the showcase."

"How did it go?" Sansa asked plainly, still playing with her hair. "The dancing together?"

Arya petulantly clenched her jaw before responding. "Annoyingly well."

"Well, at least you know you'll look good at the showcase."

"I want to punch him in his face." Was all Arya could respond with.

Sandor snorted from his position beside Sansa. Arya leaned her head back a little further to look at him, upside down. He raised a brow at her, his long hair pulled back into a small bun, his scarred face stoic.

"He was my best friend and he left me. He told me he was leaving the studio and then proceeded to ignore me for six years, then waltzes back into my life like nothing ever happened. Like it hasn't been radio silence for years, like he didn't do anything wrong."

Sandor listened, then nodded once she was done speaking. He brought a hand forward to rub across his beard. "I'd punch him."

"Thank you!"

Sansa rolled her eyes. "You already punched him. And nothing's changed."

"_Ugh_." Arya groaned, throwing an arm over her eyes.

"Stop whinging."

Arya threw the arm off her eyes and stared at Sandor upside down. "I'm not whinging!"

"Yes you are." He picked up the remote, ignoring her. "Now figure it out."

"I don't know what to do!"

"Yes you do." He replied, still not looking at her. "So do it. And stop whinging."

With that, he pressed play and whatever episode they'd been watching came back to life. Arya glared at him from her position in her sister's lap – which, _may _have affected the effectiveness of the glare, but whatever. God, her sister's secret boyfriend was so annoying.

She continued to lie there with them, though. Sansa braiding and re-braiding her hair, over and over again, as they watched the shitty show. Arya thought about her predicament with Gendry and what exactly she wanted to do about it, but eventually the show's odd plot captured her attention and she was sucked into the old-timey Carnie life that _Caliban's Curiosities _offered.

* * *

A couple days later, Arya found herself at the studio, scrolling through the email that had just pinged on everyone's phones, reading it quickly, but carefully.

She had been chosen as a lead dancer for the Annual Showcase.

She was also partnered with Gendry. A lot.

She just let out the breath she'd been holding.

Arya had predicted this happening, she wasn't surprised, though she wasn't all that happy about it either.

"Hey." Lommy plopped down next to her, crossing his legs and leaning on Arya's shoulder to look at his phone. Personal space was not something Lommy took seriously most of the time.

"Hey." Arya kept reading, ignoring him.

"I see you got the email." Arya could hear the smirk in his voice. "You and Gendry have a ton of partnering going on."

"Yeah." She tried not to choke on the word.

"It's gonna be like Rudolph all over again!"

"What the fuck?" Saera dropped down on the other side of Arya, chomping on a slice of pizza from the pizzeria next to the studio.

"It was so cute!" Lommy cooed in that annoying way of his. "When we were young and all at the same studio, Arya and Gendry played Rudolph and Hermie one year. It was honestly the funniest thing I've ever seen."

Arya rolled her eyes, "It was not."

"No, it seriously was." Lommy laughed to Saera, ignoring her. "I still think about _We're a Couple of Misfits_ when I'm sad."

"Gendry!" He looked up, startled, from where he was pulling his bag out of the cubby; shocked that she was even speaking to him. "Tell Lommy to stop spreading slander about us."

"What?" He asked with confusion written all over those furrowed eyebrows.

Lommy smiled in that specific way when he wanted the bartender to put extra alcohol in his drink but not charge him for it. "I was just telling Saera about Rudolph."

Gendry just looked even more confused for a few moments before the realization dawned on him. He then gave Lommy the glare that made the junior company cry.

"I'm with Arya, stop spreading lies."

Arya turned to look at Lommy triumphant. Lose the battle, win the war. She'd talk to Gendry to keep Lommy from spilling state secrets about their past.

Lommy just rolled his eyes with a smirk. "You two are ridiculous and I'm bringing in a video."

"You certainly are fucking not."

"Yes I am." He sing-songed as he quickly floated away from her – he'd learned one too many times that she hit hard and fast.

Arya glared, but ignored him in favor of looking at Gendry.

He stood by the cubbies, going through the black backpack he carried around that had definitely seen better days. One would think having rich secret family members would mean he could upgrade his horrid dance bag.

His black Adidas track pants fit him well, the white t-shirt he wore clung to his body, and the frumpy dark-colored hoodie that was, unfortunately, his signature was hanging off his built frame. She wanted to pat down his ridiculous hair and manhandle him into a cozy position on her couch and make him tell her all the things he'd kept from her in his six-year absence.

But, she also battled the urge to beat him to a bloody pulp, so, there was that.

She got up before she even realized that she was doing it, and made her way over to where he stood sorting out his horrible backpack.

"Hey."

He looked up in just as much shock as before, both confused and slightly alarmed that she was talking to him. It kind of made her want to laugh, but she tamped down the smile that threatened to play over her lips.

"Hey…?"

"Did you see the list?"

He nodded, his gaze all intense and unwavering. "Yeah, I did."

"We're going to be working together a lot. That's not going to be a problem, is it?"

He looked down for a moment, his eyes hardening slightly at her strictly-business tone. When he looked up again, all traces of the soft boy he was underneath those muscles and wide shoulders was gone. In its place was the harsh coldness that made the younger company afraid of him.

"Not at all."

Arya nodded, "Good."

Gendry shook his head, stuffing the last of his things into his shitty backpack and pushing past her. She watched him walk away and ignored the squirmy pit her torso had become as she did.

* * *

So far, the whole _partnering with Gendry_-thing was absolute shit.

They didn't talk, or really even look at each other; which, as it turns out, in dance is kind of a problem.

The more they worked together and didn't communicate, the less good they looked.

Arya could see both Syrio and Jaqen getting frustrated with them, but she didn't know how to fix it without letting go of her anger. And, honestly? She wasn't ready to do that yet.

They were in a rehearsal with Jaqen, working on one of his pieces for the showcase. Arya waited for the next instruction and tried to ignore Gendry beside her – which was easier said than done.

She should be used to seeing him shirtless by now, but it still felt like every time was the first time. Wide set shoulders, arms toned and defined, strong. He had a trim waist with a horrifying number of stomach muscles easily defined and ridiculous hipbones that cut into than damn v-shape that gave her the urge to _lick_.

It was, quite honestly, a unique type of torture and she wondered if she'd done something to warrant this horror from Jaqen.

Gendry stood in those stupid basketball shorts and no shirt with his hands on his hips and his chest rapidly rising and falling. A flush had risen over the skin of his neck and the dark waves of his hair were matted around his forehead from sweat.

Arya was certain she'd never seen anything more beautiful in her whole life.

She took a glance at the mirrored wall in front of them to see how she looked. Like shit was the answer.

Her own dark hair was in a sagging slop-trop bun on the top of her head – wisps escaping all over the place. Someone's t-shirt – she honestly had no idea whose t-shirt it was – just a bit baggy around her frame and dance shorts that kept riding up as they continued to go over the choreography. Her cheeks were unattractively red and she was also heaving.

Jaqen just stared at them. But, she knew that stare. He was thinking of the next moves, letting them catch a breath was just a side effect of that.

It was contemporary – the dance. Which, she was happy about, actually. The downside was just how wrapped up they ended up being.

"Alright." Jaqen sighed. "I need to see it from the top."

He moved to the laptop plugged into the speakers on the table in the corner and they took their first positions – back to back.

As the music started up, Arya moved just a step away from Gendry. Precise arm movements and pointed toes facing audience. Then Gendry turned to face her, slinking over to where she'd moved away from him.

It was one of the worst parts and they were only thirty-eight seconds into the three-minute dance.

He turned easily, broad shoulders moving almost unconsciously as walked purposefully over to her. His eyes all intense and could easily take her breath away if she wasn't careful.

He raised his hands as though to cup her face, but she pushed him down to his knees by those stupid shoulders, his ridiculously intense stare never leaving her face. The lyric made the move seem sexual, which is obviously what Jaqen was intending, but it set her nerve endings on fire.

She looked at him for a beat before easily falling to her own knees and arching back until she was flat on the floor, Gendry slowly crawling over her. Once he was atop her, she flipped him over onto his back, tumble-rolling over his head and both of them flipping onto their stomachs so they were facing each other on the ground.

They started pounding their fists on the marely floor, twisting onto their backs with arching, arms reaching out for something that wasn't there, and then crawling back on their stomachs.

Gendry pulled her by the thighs towards him where he began to stand and she easily pushed up into a handstand before flipping back to her feet. He grabbed her from behind so they were pressed back to front, from thighs to shoulders. She swung her arms out in the specific movements Jaqen had given her, Gendry grabbed her wrist and threw it down to her side, his other hand came up her body, running up the length of her from her chest to her neck where he held her gently as they swayed.

She jerked out of it, twisting around his body to jump up onto his back, arms extended over his shoulders and reaching out towards the mirror. Gendry kept moving, Arya only holding onto his hips by the grip of her thighs.

He brought his hands up gently, his body leaning forward slowly. She tucked her chin, arms braced on his shoulders as he grabbed her back and she let herself tilt forward as well. There was a low level anxiety about preforming tricks that she always held, but they had done them a lot when they were younger and she did trust him not to drop her.

Her legs went over her head and then her feet planted on the floor as she finished shoulder-rolling over his shoulder. He immediately ran his hands under her arms so they were extended, his fingers finding hers and entwining their hands. They continued to move connected like they were until she broke free and then they were repeating the choreography from before – Gendry pressed up against her back as she swung out her arms and he threw down her wrists before running his large hands up her body to hold her throat as they swayed.

They reached the point where Jaqen had stopped them before and they held position, watching as Jaqen marked what he wanted them to do in the next eight-count.

Arya hadn't realized, as she was watching Jaqen, that she had unconsciously leaned back into Gendry's embrace. One of his hands was loosely resting on her clavicle, the other on the top of her stomach just below her breasts. Her whole body was leaned back into his, holding her weight like it was something they did all the time, like it was _natural_.

She felt herself stiffen slightly once she noticed just how comfortable she'd been for those few moments that she'd seem to forgotten who, exactly, was holding her.

Gendry must've noticed her tense, but didn't move. He didn't remove his hands, didn't step back, didn't do anything. His breathing had finally calmed a little from the deep inhales he'd been taking, and she felt herself wanting to fall back into his embrace once more. She held herself taught, like a bow-string, to keep from doing just that.

Jaqen moved back to the music, pausing it, and coming over to show them what he'd just marked. She'd never been more thankful in her life.

They continued on and Arya tried not to think about just how easily she could fall for Gendry if she let herself.

* * *

Arya slid into the cozy little booth in the back of the pub, pushing the jacket down her shoulders quickly because of the body heat. Brienne slid in across from her, setting down their beers and sliding one across to her.

Brienne sighed happily as she took the first sip, leaning back and enjoying the noisy atmosphere of their favorite dive.

Brienne had been busy lately, running her own company and all, and Arya had missed her.

She propped her feet up on the bench next to Brienne's thighs, leaning back into the booth behind her as well, mirroring Brienne.

"God, that's good." Arya snorted and smiled. "What? Shut it. This is my first night off in a month."

Arya scrunched up her nose at the thought. "Fuck that. You're gonna run yourself ragged. Hire more people."

Brienne rolled her light blue eyes so aggressively, Arya legitimately feared they were going to pop out of her head. "I run the goddamn company, Arya, it's not a matter of just _hiring_ more people."

Arya rolled her own eyes – though, not as forcefully as Brienne managed. "Well, what the fuck do I know?" She took another sip of her beer. "I'm the least exciting and incredibly less successful Stark, I have basically no idea what it takes to run a business."

Brienne snorted and smiled at Arya in that fond way that only the Starks managed to get out of her.

"Well, that is true." Arya glared at her and it brought a bark of laughter out of Brienne. "Oh, shut it. You know that just because you've kept yourself mostly out of the public eye doesn't mean you're any less talented than your siblings." She took another hearty sip. "Besides, you're my favorite Stark. So, that should count for something."

"Oh," Arya smirked. "Don't let Sansa hear you say that."

"I love your sister, I love all of you Starks, but you're my best friend, so."

Arya really had no idea how her and Brienne became so close. She was nine years older than Arya, had a real-life job, and they basically had nothing in common. But, Brienne was sharp and witty and soothing and solid. She reminded Arya of Gendry, in a way.

Brienne had once worked in security for Renly Baratheon. The company had been her father's – Sapphire Security – and as Arya had grown up in the music industry, Brienne had grown up in private security. Under her father's company, Brienne had personally worked detail for Renly Baratheon.

Apparently, they had become fast friends and after the death of her father, Renly encouraged Brienne to branch out and take over Sapphire Security, heading it instead of just working for it. She had, and she'd turned her father's successful business into an incredible one.

Under Brienne, Sapphire Security had body guards and detail placed with practically every major celebrity. Mostly, it came from the way she ran the business and the clear-cut nobility in her eyes, a little bit came from Sansa and Robb practically shoving business cards into the hands of everyone they'd ever met.

After she'd taken over her late father's company, the young Brienne had been employed by Cat Stark.

That was how they'd met Brienne for the first time. She'd only done a few tours and regular detail work for her parents, but it was enough to solidify her place within the Stark family. Even after she was no longer working for Cat, a place for her was set at the table at Holidays and birthday gatherings.

When her Mother died, Brienne took it hard.

She hadn't even been in the country at the time, but still felt like she'd failed to protect Catelyn.

Post-Gendry, Brienne had become her person. Lommy and Hot Pie were still her best friends, her circle, but Brienne had filled the whole that Gendry had left in her own way.

Arya put a hand over her heart, mockingly. "I'm fucking touched."

Brienne threw a coaster at her. "Shut up, you slag."

"So," Arya started, playing with the glass in her hands. "Any juicy goods you wanna fill me in on?"

Brienne narrowed her eyes. "Absolutely not, since that would be a breach in all the contracts I make everyone I employ sign."

Arya rolled her eyes, "You're no fun."

"I think you mean professional."

"If that's what you wanna call it."

"How is Sandor working out?" Brienne asked, in an obvious change of subject, but Arya could tell she was also genuinely curious. "Sansa's too polite to really tell me anything."

Arya knew her poker face was solid and shrugged carelessly in a practiced way. "Fine, I guess?" She took a sip of her beer. "Why?"

The scoop on that story was major scandal, which was why Sansa hadn't said anything to anyone.

Sandor "The Hound" Clegane was similar to Brienne in the sense that he had also grown up in the world of private security. He'd been in the military in his youth and worked in all manners of security when he came home. His most exclusive detail, prior to her sister, had been Westeros Royalty – so to speak – Joffrey Baratheon.

The Baratheons were – essentially – the Kardashians, if the Kardashians also happened to be Westerosi Dance Royalty.

They had always been known one way or another. Cassana Estermont-Baratheon had been Westeros Ballet's leading Prima Ballerina and held the record for oldest prima in history. Steffon Baratheon, a well-known real estate mogul, from one of the oldest families in Westeros, fell in love with her during a performance of _Giselle_. They married within that year, had three sons, all of whom went on to dance for the Westeros Ballet.

Robert, technically the most well-known of the three Baratheon brothers, had famously been in love with Arya's aunt Lyanna. The ballerina had been briefly engaged to Robert, and in one of the Industry's illustrious love triangles, she was also having an affair with Rhaegar Targaryen. No one really knew the truth of the situation, and when Arya was young her dad had never wanted to talk about it. But, eventually, in the scandal of the century, her aunt Lyanna was found dead in her apartment.

Robert had left the ballet world after that, couldn't stomach it without Lyanna – or so he claimed – following his father's roots and taking up the family business with Stannis, who had also left the ballet a few years prior when their father had passed and they had no one to run the company. Robert even managed to get himself elected King for a while, until his death a few years back.

Joffrey, Robert's oldest son, was quite frankly _the living worst_. He was an actor, apparently a good one, showing up on all the award buzz radars. He was spoiled, selfish, conceited, and an abuser. Though, that last one was never proven, it was the Industry's most known and worst kept secret.

Sansa had first met him at a Gala they were all made to go to when their dad was still alive. They hit it off, Sansa swooned, Joffrey charmed, the way the story usually goes. They dated for a while, Joffrey was controlling and manipulative, her parents didn't like it, but after their father died, Sansa just clung to him with everything she had.

Eventually Joffrey crossed a big enough line that even Sansa saw it was time to go. He'd been hitting her for a while, threatening her. The kicker? It was Sandor who actually convinced her to leave him. Because Sandor had been working Joffrey's detail at the time.

As soon as he knew Sansa was safe and was gone from Joffrey for good, he quit. He left the private security office he'd been employed through and a day later was recruited by Brienne.

Brienne didn't know about Sansa and Joffrey – her sister had refused to press charges and it was kept all close circle so the press wouldn't get wind of it – she had no idea that Sansa and Sandor previously knew each other outside of being Joffrey's security detail.

When Brienne had recently placed Sandor on Sansa's detail, Arya hadn't known either. Sansa only told her because they lived together and there really wouldn't be a way to hide the body guard in her bed.

Brienne shrugged, "I like to do check-ins every couple months, make sure everyone is sitting right. There's nothing worse than not trusting the person in charge of handling your safety."

"I think it's all good." Arya said and _really_ had to fight down the urge not to smirk. "Haven't heard any complaints."

"Good." Brienne nodded. "Sandor's a good guy underneath all that baggage. And he's one hell of a good shot."

"Well, clearly, or you wouldn't entrust the safety of House Stark with him."

Brienne rolled her eyes at Arya's ridiculousness. Before she could say anything to counter that, Podrick pushed in, sitting beside Brienne and placing a few baskets of food on the table between them.

"Sorry, it's packed tonight, the kitchen was slammed."

"How fucking dare you, Pod." Arya replied sarcastically, grabbing a few too-hot fries and stuffing them into her mouth.

Pod was Brienne's assistant and office manager. Poor kid really wanted to be a fighter, but just… wasn't. She fucking loved Pod and his sweet face and his, frankly, fucking _terrible_ aim. Why he wanted so badly to be in the Bodyguard business was beyond her.

Podrick sighed in fake misery, "I try my best here." Arya threw a fry a him and that cute smile returned.

"So how's the dance company?" Brienne asked, snagging a basket of wings and picking the perfect one. "Don't you have a show coming up?"

Of course Brienne would have that in her calendar. Brienne Tarth, miss a family friend's engagement? She'd rather be caught dead.

"Soon, yeah. The Annual Donor Showcase for Syrio and Jaqen's company. Sansa already has your tickets." A look of relief washed over Brienne. "It's going alright. I'm in a lot of pieces, which is good."

"Mmhmm." Brienne nodded, leaning slightly against the table, hot wing in hand, face mildly disbelieving. "And how's everything going with Gendry?"

Arya chose that moment to take a long swing of beer.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Pod, picking at some fries, shrugging. "I don't know, he kinda seems like a nice guy." Arya turned her glare full force on him. "Or, maybe not?"

"Jesus Christ, Arya, just forgive him already." Brienne rolled her eyes, aggressively again. "Or, at the very least, try talking to him about what happened. Even if it's just to yell at him how mad you are, just do it at his face and not mine."

"But I don't want to talk to him." She yelled right back. "I don't know if I want to forgive him and I feel like I will if I talk to him about it. I'm not ready not to be mad anymore."

"You know why you feel like that?" Brienne asked, pointing the partially eaten hot wing at her. "Because you still have feelings for him. Your ridiculous crush never went away."

Arya stared at Brienne, face a mixture of both shock and disgust. "What are you talking about? I never had a crush on him! He was my best friend!"

"Who you had feelings for."

Arya glared at Brienne. "I did not have feelings for Gendry." Brienne stared her down for a beat, then another, then another, before Arya's eyes widened. "Oh my god, did I have feelings for Gendry?"

"There it is."

Arya slumped back into the booth, eyes unfocused and unseeing as she thought back to her childhood and teen years. Going through every interaction and conversation she could remember having with him.

"I think you broke her." Podrick staged whispered to Brienne, who snorted and continued to eat.

"What the fuck." Arya looked up from where she'd been drilling a hole into the table with her gaze. "What the actual fuck."

Brienne put down her food, grabbing a napkin and wiping her hands, before looking Arya in the eye solemnly. "You, Arya Stark, are a fucking idiot."

Yeah. She kind of fucking was.

* * *

She pulled the sweater off and threw it over by the mirror, pushing the hair that had managed to escape her sagging ponytail out of her face. Jaqen stood in front of him, listening to the music blaring from the speakers and making aborted half-movements as he marked the moves before turning to teach it to them.

Gendry stood beside her in fitted track pants, sneakers, and a baggy t-shirt that hid the insanity that was his bare body. His hair was a fucking mess and he unconsciously bobbed along as he watched what Jaqen marked – just like he had in his youth and probably always would.

Lommy was in the line behind them with Saera and Rhea. It was the smallest group number they had so far, outside of duets, and the exclusivity had reached throughout the whole company. It made Arya roll her eyes.

It was contemporary hip hop, she couldn't image the likes of Lyra, Tahmn, or Quynn attempting to pull it off with the same grace as the five of them.

Jaqen walked over to the speaker and restarted the song. They began the beginning of the dance, stopping once they reached the part where they stopped before. Jaqen yelled over the music, moving quickly as they copied him best they could.

She was just happy that she wasn't in a leotard. Leggings and a comfy sweater is what she'd started out in, now she was just in her sports bra. The air felt good on her warm, sweaty skin and she was thankful no one gave a shit her midriff was showing.

It'd been a week since her night out with Brienne. She was mostly just pretending that never happened.

How could she have not known that she had _feelings_ for Gendry? Like, how could she not have _known_?

How did she spend the entirety of their relationship, up until now, thinking she viewed him as _just _her best friend?

Brienne was right – she was a fucking idiot.

And now, it was all she could think about.

Jaqen turned back toward them and ran through what he'd just created at a breakneck speed. He reset the music and they were off.

It was easier here, easier to forget her anger, her _feelings_, forget who Gendry was at all. They were getting better at pretending. They still didn't talk, but they had this sort of silent agreement that they'd somehow settled into. Syrio and Jaqen weren't sending them glares anymore, they were looking _way_ less strained on stage. They were getting better, even if their relationship wasn't.

Dance had always been the thing to ease her mind. To help her forget that her parents were dead and all the other things that plagued her when she wasn't looking. It was a real blow to have that taken away because she couldn't work with Gendry.

At least now, that was starting to lessen.

Jaqen dismissed them, that dance almost completed. They all went to grab water and the belongings they had thrown by the mirrors. Arya followed Lommy and the rest out of the small studio and into the larger one down the hall where the rest of the company was watching Syrio's rehearsal with the juniors.

Syrio dismissed them and a flood of ballerinas flew past him, bowing briefly before running out of the studio. Arya waiting until they'd all gone before entering – last time she almost got knocked over by one of the over-eager juniors.

"My darlings," Syrio sat in front of them, somehow looking regal in a folding chair, Jaqen leaning against the mirrored wall to his right. "Jaqen and I have been discussing with the higher ups and they feel as though our opener is a bit lacking. So, we've decided to open the show with _Willkommen _from _Cabaret_, which should appease the Industry bureaucrats. We'll need to hear all of you, you've got three days to rehearse something. See you all on Friday."

With that, Syrio dismissed them, walking out of the studio with Jaqen trailing behind him. Half of the company looked thrilled at the prospect to show off their other talents, the other half looked a little green at the thought.

Arya didn't really care one way or another. She'd learned long ago that Syrio and Jaqen had their minds made up from the moment the thought entered their brains. It took a lot to change the hidden path they'd already laid out, something really big. They already had this number casted, they were just putting on a show.

She rehearsed anyway – mostly because she wouldn't be caught dead out of tune in front of people who would mock her for it. She was part of a family legacy, people expected her to sound good.

She helped Lommy pick a song and gently critiqued him when he called for it, helped him control his breathing and such. His voice was alright, nothing special, it would get him where he needed to go but that was all. It was a shame, because Lommy was incredibly talented and if he had a killer voice then nothing could've stopped him. She hated the phrase, but _Triple Threat_ was everything in an industry like this. He probably wouldn't get the MC, but at least he'd sound good singing whatever it was Syrio threw at him.

She wondered briefly what Gendry was singing. She remembered him having a nice voice when they were younger and sang in the car. Maybe he'd grown out of it and he sounded like shit now. Or maybe he'd grown into it and sounded great. She honestly had no idea what to expect when it came to him.

Friday rolled around quicker than anyone would've liked.

The company tittered nervously, too anxious than the early morning rehearsal called for. Arya was tired, obviously not a morning person, and leaned back against the mirrored wall with her eyes just barely open as they waited.

Lommy was sitting beside Gendry, whispering to each other and Arya tried not to let it bother her.

When Jaqen began, calling up whoever wanted to go first – like some minor test to see who had the guts – the company all looked at one another, most of them landing on her. But, she wasn't playing this game. Arya wasn't about to fall into the trap of going first and looking like the show-off and favorite they all claimed her to be.

Lyra ended up pushing herself forward and going first. Her long blonde hair down and all around her as she stood before them. Her voice was light and beautiful, clear and soothing as she sang some _Taylor Swift_ song. Arya wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, but the voice was fitting of the girl in front of her.

She couldn't help glancing over at Gendry and Lommy. She told herself she just wanted to see Lommy's reaction – which didn't disappoint as he rolled his eyes because _of course Lyra would sound like that_ – but she really just wanted to see Gendry's.

Were girls like Lyra his type?

She couldn't pretend to know what he liked these days – or really ever. They had been young before he left and hadn't really spoke about girls and boys. He hadn't ever dated anyone while they were friends and she couldn't speak towards now.

So, she watched his face, watched his eyes, waiting to see if they slid over the petite frame of the girl in front of them or if there was some type of emotion in his stormy gaze.

There wasn't – as far as she could tell. He mostly looked bored.

He looked like that for practically everyone that got up to sing. His face only changed when Lommy went up, smiling at him supportively – just as Arya herself had done when Lommy looked her way. The small smile didn't fade as they listened to their friend sing a fun radio bop that Arya couldn't for the life of her remember the name of. At least they still had their love of Lommy in common.

Gendry went up not long after, looking all stiff and nervous. He refused to look in the direction where she sat, instead focusing over where Lommy sat near Syrio and Jaqen. He opened his mouth to sing and she was thunderstruck by two things.

The first was his voice. Deep and wonderful and _good_. Like, actually good.

Second was the song he'd chosen.

It was a _Beware! Wolves!_ song – her brothers' band – and an older one at that. He was singing _I Don't Want to Get Over You_, a boppy breakup song Jon had written as an angsty teen during his first fight with Ygritte. It was one of Arya's favorite songs in her brothers' repertoire and Gendry had to remember that.

When she listened to him sing it, she began to forget that it was her brother who'd penned it, that it was about Jon and Ygritte and that it wasn't about the two of them.

She hadn't really ever considered it before this moment, the notion literally just flying into her head as she listened to him sing this song and refuse to look her way, but, maybe, Gendry may have had feelings for her as well.

The thought made her stomach seize up in a tight knot. She had no basis to go off of, no evidence to support her claim, but she couldn't help the little tendrils of _hope_ that floated up in her at the thought.

Well… that was new.

She could feel eyes on her as she watched Gendry and knew they were Lommy's. She managed to tear her gaze away from Gendry after that. She didn't need Lommy trying to deduce the looks she'd been giving Gendry and what they meant.

Eventually Gendry finished and sat, Rhea, Saera, and Aisla went, and when there were only a handful of people left, Arya hauled herself up to stand in front of them.

She casually stuffed her hands into the pockets of the black coat she hadn't taken off and counted mentally herself in. Everyone had sung a cappella, as required by Syrio and Jaqen – who wished to hear them _unencumbered_.

She sang almost in a daze, her mind still focused on why Gendry had chosen that song and not on the one she was currently singing. It didn't matter though, not really. She could do this in her sleep. She had sung on stage in front of thousands of people, with her sister, with her brothers, even a few times with her parents when she had been very young. Singing a breezy, a cappella, version of _La Vie En Rose_ – one she'd done a million times in her youth – wasn't something she'd consider very stressful.

She finished, ignoring the looks of everyone around her, and sat back down. She felt eyes on her as she did so, knowing they were the critical eyes of her peers, the contemplating eyes of Syrio and Jaqen, the loving eyes of Lommy, and even Gendry's. Though, she wasn't exactly sure what was teeming in his eyes, since she hadn't bothered to look.

The last few members of the company went, nothing Arya could really recall if asked, and finally Jaqen set them all to get warmed up so they could finish one of his larger group pieces which had a killer French hip hop track.

Lommy slid past her, running his fingers over her hand, whispering _good job_ as he passed. She smiled over her shoulder at him and caught Gendry's gaze.

The smile barely slipped from her mouth as she looked at him, eyes and mouth still soft from Lommy. She tried to read whatever he was projecting in his gaze, but she didn't know him that well anymore and honestly couldn't tell what he was trying to say. So, she looked away.

* * *

A few days later, Arya was in the midst of warming up when Syrio beckoned her.

"We're about to release an email and before we did, I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable." He looked to Jaqen, who looked like he didn't much care whether Arya was comfortable or not. "We'd like for you to play the MC. I understand you have reservations about preforming in the manner of your family. I wanted to see if this was still true."

Arya bit at the inside of her lip, a nervous habit from childhood that Jaqen had all but beat out of her. She stopped herself, not looking up into the eyes of the taller man, knowing that he would have a disapproving glare if she did.

"If that's what you want, I'll do it."

It was true, she did have reservations about singing, but only because everyone instantly associated her with her siblings when she did. She was critiqued for not sounding just like them or prodded by the media as to why she wasn't in the family business herself. But, if Syrio and Jaqen wanted her for the role, she wasn't about to say no. Now, all she had to do was deal with the side-eyes and glares from the company as they whispered about unfair favoritism under their breath.

Syrio smiled, "Splendid." Looking down only briefly to send the email on his phone. "We'll have to wig you, of course." He said casually.

She touched the length of her sagging ponytail and considered it. "Would you be mad if I cut my hair?" She shrugged. "I'm not really all that attached to it."

Syrio looked to Jaqen, considering, before turning back to her. "It'll be a pain for ballet, but we can work around that."

Jaqen nodded at her in the proud way of his when she'd answered one of his hidden riddles correctly. They dismissed her after that and she went back to where Lommy was stretching and sitting back down beside him.

She knew that she would be working with Gendry today on some contemporary ballet piece with Syrio, so she was soaking up as much Lommy exposure as she could before she'd be stuck alone without him for hours. At least Syrio was easier to work with than Jaqen, there wouldn't be prolonged silences where Gendry held her body as Syrio figured out choreo. No, Syrio always has everything preplanned, he'd only stop to tweak if something just wasn't sitting right.

"What was that all about?"

Arya turned to face him completely, legs in a split, as she held out her arms for him to take. He mirrored her position without question and grabbed her hands, pulling her forward in a seated inner thigh stretch.

"Casting for the _Cabaret _number."

"Oh?" Lommy replied, instantly interested as he continued to tug her forward toward him. "And I'm assuming it had to do with you because you're the MC?"

"Yeah." Arya sighed. She began to sit back up and pull back, bringing Lommy forward towards her. "They want to wig me, but I think I want to cut my hair."

"Are you gonna do it? Be the MC." He clarified.

"Well, yeah, obviously." What was she _not_ going to do something the heads of their prestigious dance company wanted her to do? "You're with Jaqen today?"

"Yeah," He responded, groaning slightly from the stretch before continuing and sitting back up. "My piece with Saera, and then that group jazz number, and my duet with Lyra after you and Gen are done with Syrio."

Arya sighed dramatically as she laid back on the floor with her knees up. "Don't remind me."

Lommy aggressively rolled his eyes, reminding her instantly of Brienne, as he sat up on his knees between her legs and grabbed her right thigh, lifting it and pushing it back slowly in a hamstring stretch.

"The two of you really are the most ridiculous people I've ever met." Arya snorted, but said nothing as Lommy continued to stretch out her hamstring – in what would be considered a vaguely sexual way, she was sure, if not for the fact that Lommy was super gay and the mere thought of doing anything like that with him would be like doing it with her brother who also happened to be gay. "I'm going to Hot Pie's tonight, if you want to come. He promised cookies."

Arya felt her stomach grumble at the thought of Hot Pie's cookies. "Yeah, alright."

She turned her head as Lommy pushed her thigh back so it was against torso and caught sight of Gendry staring at them from across the room. His eyes were sort of glazed over as he stared at her legs and just how Lommy was managing to contort her.

She couldn't tell if he seemed angry or not, or confused, or anything really. His stormy face wasn't giving anything away, but he was staring. Which was… interesting, she supposed.

Jaqen clapped, drawing their attention to him and everyone began gathering to where he stood on the other side of the room. Lommy stood, holding out a hand to help haul her up. She watched him walk over to the forming group and looked over to find Gendry walking out of the studio they were currently in and to one down the hall where their rehearsal with Syrio was scheduled.

She bit back a sigh and gathered her belongings, following behind him.

Syrio sat in a chair by the speaker set up, typing away quickly on his phone as he was prone to do. Arya set her stuff down by the mirrored wall and stood beside Gendry, waiting.

At least he was dressed this time, or, more dressed then their last duet rehearsal.

He stood in those fitted track pants and a basic long sleeved shirt that clung to his ridiculous body. Hair a mess – when was it not – eyes a little tired. She tried not to notice too much.

"Okay, my dears, let's begin." Syrio set down his phone, plugging it into the speakers beside him. "You two are doing a take on Sleeping Beauty."

Arya tried not to sigh too loudly.

Sleeping Beauty was one of Syrio's favorite ballets, the company hadn't done a version of it in years and Syrio always said it was because he'd never found the right Aurora. It was a beautiful ballet, but long and _a lot_ of pointe, which wasn't her favorite. She hoped that this wasn't her trial run and that they were doing the show for the Summer Season. The last thing she needed was the likes of Lyra and Quynn throwing a fit about not getting the lead and claiming favoritism once again.

"Wipe off the pout, Arya. No pointe shoes for you – this time." He looked at her meaningfully down his nose and Arya schooled her face into something Jaqen wouldn't yell at her for, even though he wasn't even in the room.

"Sorry, sir."

Syrio waved off her apology in a dismissive gesture. While he was stricter than Jaqen when it came to rehearsal and technique, he was less inclined to care the attitude they held.

"As I was saying, a take on Sleeping Beauty." Arya didn't love the gleam in his eye. "_Once Upon a Dream_. Gendry will be our prince charming and Arya will be asleep." He smirked and Arya's brows furrowed. "You're both adept at tricks, there will be a lot of them in here, so I'm going to need you two to work together on this. Trust is very important, considering Arya will be blindfolded."

Oh, of _fucking_ course. She'd be _blindfolded_.

"We'll start off, of course, without the blindfold." He stood from the chair, coming to stand before them, ready to begin. "Now, let's start."

Arya chanced a look at Gendry, noticing he looked a bit more serious than he had before. His stormy eyes stared deeply into hers, as though he was trying to battle-ram something into her brain just through a look.

Syrio had them starting in the middle of the stage, standing. Arya would be blindfolded – she sighed – and Gendry behind her. Why was he always behind her? Arya would start head down, rising slowly as the music did, swaying as she came forward, walking first, then step-sidling.

Gendry came after her, guiding her about the studio. Another dance that they were extremely physical, just great. His hands were sliding all about her body, gripping her and grabbing her and moving her into position.

Syrio wasn't lying – there were a _ton_ of tricks.

Gendry was lifting her, over his shoulder, on to his shoulder, beneath his legs, holding her above him in both standard ballet poses and some not so standard. For the most part, he was guiding her about the stage, to the floor, above him. She watched in the mirror as his hands smoothed themselves over her body, slowly and precisely, intimately. It would look quite good onstage, she was sure, even if it left her frustrated now.

At one point, they just waltzed, and that made her feel more awkward than anything else they'd done so far.

On arm clung around his neck, fingers almost toying with the dark curls at the base, her other hand clasped in his, nowhere else to look but into each other's eyes. It was honestly the living worst.

In the end, Gendry would guide her gently to the floor, lying her out all perfect. Syrio had Gendry propped over her, leaning in as though he was about to kiss her, then pull away. When he did that, Arya would rise forward, chest first, coming after him. Eventually Gendry would move away and dance off stage, leaving her alone to sleep.

She hated this dance. Hated it with everything in her.

It was too _intimate_. Too private. It felt like they were lovers, and she knew that was the point, but she hated it all the same. Mostly for the feelings it was managing to evoke within her.

She wanted to lean up and capture that stupid, perfect mouth. Kiss him slowly and gently. Her heart pounded with it.

Fuck this ridiculous dance and the way it was making her feel.

When Syrio released them, Arya couldn't leave soon enough. She shot out of the studio like she was on fire, running to the cubbies and grabbing a water while tossing her stuff inside. She slunk off to the pizza place next door, hiding until it was time for her next rehearsal.

She only had a couple more hours to get through, then she could sit in Hot Pie's cute patio and eat too many cookies.

The guy working the till shot a look at her annoyed demeanor. She ignored him and focused on the cookies.

* * *

"So, how was class today?"

Arya snorted, munching on a cookie, feet propped up on the patio chair opposite her. "Ask me literally anything else, please."

As soon as rehearsals let out, Arya was out of there.

She'd texted Hot Pie to let him know that she was on her way and he responded with a picture of cookies on a cooling rack.

She loved Hot Pie and reminded herself to find him a killer birthday present.

He just raised his hands in a _surrender_ motion. "Never mind, then. I'll tell you about my day. It started out pretty normal until Hotch – my boss – came in with not one, but _two_ black eyes –"

"Hello!"

Hot Pie was cut off by the sound of Lommy's voice hollering from inside his apartment. It was small, but nice, and only a few houses down from his mother's – which, may have been the selling point for Hot Pie. Arya looked out at the woods that lined the backyard as Hot Pie went inside to make sure Lommy didn't just shove all of the cookies into his backpack and then leave. Which, he had _one hundred percent_ done before.

Gendry had left her in those woods. Her mind whispered to her.

But, they also had a million good memories in them as well. She tried to remember that.

Lommy plopped down next to her, eyes all big and guilty looking. Arya sighed.

"Okay, please don't be mad."

Arya narrowed her eyes. "What did you do."

Hot Pie appeared in the doorway to the patio, pushing out Gendry who was holding a cookie and looking thoroughly confused.

"Surprise." Hot Pie said with a grimace. "Welcome to your intervention, you too."

Gendry turned his full glare onto Hot Pie, who just shoved another cookie into his hand.

"Yeah, I'm out." Arya stood, ready to leave when Gendry spoke.

"I'd actually like to talk to you, if you don't mind." His voice was soft, like he was attempting not to spook a caged animal. It made her want to hit him. "About the dance."

She crossed her arms tightly over her chest, eyes narrowed. "What about it?"

"Well, I mean, you're going to be blindfolded and I just think –"

"Wait, hold on." Lommy cut in, looking at Arya. "You're gonna be blindfolded?"

"Yeah." Arya replied, still glaring at Gendry.

"In Syrio's duet?"

"Yes, Lommy." She practically yelled at him before turning back to Gendry. "It's fine, Gendry, just drop it."

With that she turned away, walking out of the patio and into the backyard, away from them.

Gendry, of course, master of not taking a hint, followed after her.

"We have to talk about this, Arya!"

"No," She said through her teeth. "We don't."

"Look," He grabbed her arm to stop her from walking further away from him – in a striking throwback to six years ago when she'd done a similar thing to him. "If it was just dancing, I still wouldn't be comfortable, but I'd make it work. I _have _been making it work. But, this isn't just dancing, Arya. This is trust, which, right now, we don't have. I'll pull out before I let you hurt yourself over this stupid fight."

She ripped her arm out of his grasp. "This is the exact reason I don't want to talk to you. It's not a _stupid fight_, my feelings aren't stupid – you are!"

"Enough!" Hot Pie yelled, moving from his spot on the patio and coming to stand between them. "I'm calling it in. _Valar Morghulis_ or whatever."

Arya looked at him with shock in her narrowed eyes at his outburst. "You're serious? You're calling it in for _this_?"

"Yeah." He nodded, firm in his decision. "We all get it, Arya. What Gen did was not okay, but it's been _years_. Either get over it and move on or Lommy and I are gonna stop hanging out with you two. For real."

Arya turned to Lommy, who still sat on his seat in the patio with his arms crossed. He looked just as serious as Hot Pie and it hit her then that she hadn't really cared about how her and Gendry's stubbornness had affected their friends.

If Gendry – who they'd affectionately called a bull on more than one occasion when they were younger – could get over his stubbornness for her sake and the sake of their friends, well, then so could she.

"Uh, what is he talking about?"

Gendry looked more confused than ever. It made his stupid face look ever stupider.

Lommy rolled his eyes and answered before either Arya or Hot Pie had the chance. "'Pie helped Sansa out in a pinch and Arya granted him one wish like a genie."

Arya rolled her own eyes at his words, "It was not like that." She looked back to Hot Pie. "Are you sure you want to use it on this?"

"Oh, I'm sure."

Arya sighed, "Fine. _Valar Dohaeris_."

Gendry looked between the two of them and the exchange of words he didn't understand. "What's happening here, exactly?"

She met his eyes and couldn't stop her own from hardening on instinct. "It means… we can talk." The words felt like glass in her mouth. "For the dance."

His shoulder deflated and he looked at ease all of a sudden, his eyes all soft and gentle like they sometimes were when he looked at her. "Okay."

"Hot Pie and Lommy – go inside."

"What!" Lommy cried. "No way I'm missing this."

Arya turned to send him a glare and Hot Pie rolled his eyes, turning to grab Lommy and drag him inside.

Gendry watched them go, turning back to face her, his mouth opened to speak, but Arya cut him off.

"Why didn't you call me?" She looked up at him with steel in her eyes and her arms still crossed. "Answer my texts? Emails? Letters?"

Gendry deflated, liked whatever he was about to say, or expected her to say, hadn't been that. He sighed, tiredly, running a hand through his already tousled hair.

"It was just… easier. Not to."

Arya narrowed her gaze, both angered and confused by the statement. "What does that even mean?"

Gendry looked away from her, instead looking out into the woods, obviously remembering the significance they held.

"I didn't mean to leave you like that." He said, instead of clarifying on his earlier statement and answering her question. "I'm sorry."

"So, what did you mean to do then, exactly? Because you literally dropped a bombshell on me and then just… walked away." She was staring at him as he looked out into the woods, glaring intensely until he finally looked her way. "Then, you come waltzing back in like you didn't ignore us for years. So, what the fuck, Gendry?"

He looked at her with big, sad, puppy eyes. She tried not to let the fact that he was letting his precious hard demeanor drop in front of her affect her glare, but it may have been slipping a little because of it.

"I'm sorry, I just…" He seemed frustrated at his loss of words, annoyed that he couldn't easily get out what he was trying to say. "I don't even know where to start."

"Let's start with the fact that as soon as Lommy and Hot Pie left us that day, you tell me that you're switching studios because some lawyer told Tohbo that you suddenly had a mysterious sister willing to take you in. And then you left. Literally."

"They didn't give me a choice, Arya!" It was the first time he'd raised his voice to her in years. "You want to know all the secrets, here you go. That lawyer was Tyrion Lannister." He waited a beat for that to sink in before barreling on. "Apparently Cersei forced him and his P.I. to look into Robert's philandering and found out about me and Mya. I'm Robert Baratheon's _bastard_, Arya."

"Gendry –" She said softer than she had in years, but he cut her off.

"No, you wanted to know, so I'm letting you know." His eyes were hard, but emotional, shining in the late afternoon sun, his jaw clenched in anger. "So, according to Tyrion, Cersei lost her shit and paid him to squash what he'd found. But, Tyrion's got a soft spot for strays and told Renly about us. I guess Renly had already known about Mya, so did Robert, it was just Cersei that had never known. I was the surprise. After Robert died and his assets distributed, Renly sent Tyrion to find me. He'd already taken in Mya, what was one more Baratheon bastard, right?"

Arya didn't say anything as she watched him angrily move in front of her.

"I didn't want to go, Arya." He stood a few paces back from her, too far to touch, eyes all pained and angry. "My mom died when I was a kid, Tohbo and Yoren and you and Hot Pie and Lommy were all I had. But they were my _family_ and they were offering me a chance to know them. How could I not take that?"

"I'm not mad that you went with them, you idiot. I'm mad that you dropped us without a second thought!"

"I had to!" He yelled back. "You were my best friend, you and Lommy and Hot Pie. I knew that I had to go, that I'd never forgive myself if I didn't, but you made me not want to. Don't you understand that? You made me want to stay. I couldn't… I couldn't talk to you anymore or I'd want to come back." He shrugged helplessly, eyes pleading. "I missed you as it was, I couldn't even imagine hearing your voice and listening to you cry for me to come back. I would've, if you'd asked. I would've come back. And… I couldn't. Not yet."

"So you just… ignore us instead? And then waltz back in like nothing ever happened?" She pushed. "Why now?"

"Renly was going on his honeymoon with Loras and wanted me to take his spot in WBO's upcoming season." Arya looked at him in awe. Renly Baratheon – lead principal for literal _years_ wanted her Gendry to replace him on the WBO stage? What the actual fuck? "I told him I wasn't ready to do that, not by a long shot, so he sent me to KLDC while he was gone. Honestly, I didn't know you'd be there. Last I knew, you were still training with Yoren."

"He retired."

"I know – now. But I didn't when I first came."

Arya thought back to the surprised look on his face at seeing her. And then remembered the look on his face as she punched him and walked away.

"When you got here, you didn't even try."

"You punched me in the face!"

Arya rolled her eyes, "Because I was mad at you, you idiot."

"Yeah, well, I'm a stubborn asshole, remember? I took you punching me in the face and then ignoring me as a sign that you didn't want to talk to me. And, honestly, it made me kind of not want to talk to you either."

"I didn't even hit you that hard." She said obstinately.

Gendry snorted, a small smile peeking through. "Yeah, you kind of did."

"I'm not saying you didn't deserve it, but… I'm sorry."

Gendry looked at her meaningfully, "Me too."

"I don't know if I can forgive you yet." She managed to choke out in a small voice.

He nodded, "I get that." He moved closer, not touching her but enough that she was forced to look up at him anyway. "I am really sorry though. I need you to know that. And I missed you a lot."

She bit the inside of her lip, staring up at him with hard eyes. "I missed you too." She ground out eventually.

* * *

She was blindfolded.

They had been over the choreo a lot prior to this, Syrio had them run it extensively to prove their readiness. Apparently he was eager to perform this piece but not at their expense. Once Arya and Gendry had proven ready, he handed her the blindfold.

She could see just barely. Not much more than muted lights and a blob-like figure that she knew as Gendry. It'd take a second of off-timing and she'd hurt herself for sure.

She let out a breath.

She had to trust Gendry, this wouldn't work if she didn't.

She thought back to the words he muttered all those weeks ago when they first started partnering again. _Even if you don't trust _me_, at least trust that I'm a good enough dancer not to let you fall._

She did trust him – enough for this to work.

It had been two weeks since their forced intervention in Hot Pie's backyard.

They'd slunk back inside after their talk and Hot Pie cooked them dinner. They still didn't talk a lot, but it was easier to occupy the same space with each other after that. They were dancing better, too.

She wanted to talk to him. Wanted to tell him things or ask his opinion on something. She just didn't feel comfortable yet, couldn't remember how.

She eventually had stolen Lommy's phone and took Gendry's new number. She found texting him was easier – not that she even sent him anything extensive, mostly just notes and thoughts about the dances. It was still sort of stilted and awkward, but they were managing.

Currently, Gendry was standing behind her – heat radiating off his body – waiting for Syrio to start the music.

She willed herself not to be nervous, they could do this and it would be fine. Gendry would never drop her, never let her get hurt. That's what made him such a good partner. Whatever personal shit they were still working through didn't matter, she trusted him not to let her fall.

The music started – slow and eerie – and then they began to move.

Gendry guided her just as he had in rehearsal, hands confident and strong as they smoothed over her body, lifting her and twisting her to where she needed to go.

Arya breathed in and out, counted in her head, and just moved in time with him. They'd rehearsed this dance to death, and though they had both been nervous to do this with the blindfold, it was easier than either of them had anticipated.

Gendry placed her on the floor, holding himself over her in a push-up like position, leaning in to kiss her. She counted to five in her head, waiting to feel the heat of him leave her, before pushing up after him. She held that reach for a moment before lying back down and turning downstage to face the audience as she curled into a sleeping position.

Syrio cut the music and clapped twice, signaling the end. Arya sat up and pushed the cloth over her eyes up onto her head. Syrio had a pleased expression on his face and she let out a sigh of relief.

They'd done it. Now all they had to do was keep doing it.

* * *

Arya and the class had just trudged out of their warm up with Jaqen when they were being herded into the big studio with Syrio. Normally they were given a five to get water and wipe the sweat off their brow before their class – seeing as Jaqen was a sadist and his warm ups were like death and all. But, today, they were being pushed right in without a moment to spare.

She caught Lommy's eye and he shrugged, looking to Gendry who walked beside him. But, Gendry was looking at his phone with furrowed brows, not paying attention.

They walked in and stood in formation, waiting, as they'd been trained to do when Syrio had someone observing. Which, he did. He certainly _fucking_ _did_.

Syrio stood in the front of the room, lounging against the mirrored walls near the speaker set up, chatting casually with Renly fucking Baratheon.

She cut a glance to Gendry who stood a few paces to her left. He looked stormy and annoyed, eyes downcast, shoulders hiked up by his ears – like he was attempting to make himself smaller from the company's prying eyes.

So, clearly he didn't have any idea that his famous uncle would be gracing them with his presence today. Maybe that's what he'd been glaring at his phone about.

"Hello, my darlings. As you can see we have a visitor with us today. Mr. Baratheon has stopped by to see what we've been up to for our showcase. He'll be observing rehearsal, so… make it count." He winked at them with a smile Arya hated. "We'll run through the list, set up for the top."

Arya moved with the company, standing upstage center in the studio, wanting so badly to hear what Lommy and Gendry were furiously whispering about in the back of the group.

She tried to ignore the fact that the current prince of the dance world was watching them – arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back in his chair, a false casualness laying over him like a blanket. She could see through his blasé attitude, he was scouting. Now, whether he was here to see how Gendry had progressed in his absence or to assess the group that would inevitably be auditioning for the Westeros Ballet this summer, Arya couldn't say. Maybe it was a mix of both. Either way, she tried to pretend he wasn't there.

The music started and so did Arya. _Wilkcommen _wasn't her favorite number, but she understood their decision to have it open the show. It was jazzy and fun, and it didn't hurt that they managed to rope a Stark into the lead. As much as it made Arya want to heavily roll her eyes, the Stark name had clout in the industry.

They ran through the raunchy choreo and accompanying lyrics with ease – the rest of the company on their A-game with an actual celebrity watching them. They ran down the list pretty quickly, managing to get through it all without any slip-ups.

She noted Jaqen's pleased expression during his jazzy-hip hop number and Renly's impressed eyebrows as he tracked both her and Gendry moving across the floor together along with the other three in their group.

The impressed look didn't leave Renly's face as she and Gendry completed a few of their partner pieces. The super touchy contemporary piece Jaqen gave them was finally complete and showed off both their athleticism and their modern prowess. It read intimate and emotional, and not only because of all the touching. The way Renly stared at them after that piece made a knot form in her stomach.

Though, that look on Renly's face was nothing compared to the one that appeared after she'd taken the blindfold off after the Sleeping Beauty dance.

Renly's face looked awed and excited after watching it. She could blatantly see the wheels turning in his head as he looked at the two of them together. She could tell it bummed Lyra out hard, seeing as Renly's face hadn't changed from the passive pleasantness it'd been in during her duet with Gendry.

Gendry, on the other hand, refused to look up fully at his uncle or the other company members. Clearly he was not taking this famous relative thing well.

It was something she wanted to ask him about, because she was _dying_ to know and had been since his return, but she felt like they weren't close enough yet that she could ask him about it. It felt too personal, and after not speaking to him in the months he'd been back, she felt like maybe that first instinct had been correct. They'd only _just_ started talking to one another without tired sighs and angry retorts; it was still fledging and new, she couldn't rush their return to friendship by prying into his life no matter how badly she ached to.

After the finale number – a large group jazz-funk fusion piece choreographed by both Jaqen and Syrio with French lyrics – Renly stood and clapped with a large smile on his too-handsome face. They bowed to him, as they were instructed to do, before sitting on the marley floor – out of breath and sweating.

"Wow." Renly smiled to both Syrio and Jaqen before turning that gaze to them. "Marvelous, truly. I haven't seen this much raw talent in a company in years. Brava, you all." He clapped and they all joined in clapping with him. "I truly can't wait for the showcase."

"Thank you, Renly for your kind words." Syrio moved to where Renly stood, gently clapping a hand on his back. "And you, my darlings, are done for the day."

Syrio then turned his back to them as Jaqen came over to whisper about them to Renly. The company took their time gathering the few things they'd brought into the studio with them, lingering, hoping for a chance to chat with celebrity dancer Renly Baratheon.

Arya was stalling for a different reason.

She didn't really care about Renly Baratheon. She cared about Gendry, and Gendry looked both a furious storm of emotion and uncomfortable middle schooler.

She was standing beside Lommy, who was standing beside Gendry, who was ignoring the both of them and packing up the backpack he'd brought in with him.

"Dude, are you alright?" Lommy chanced, shooting a look at Arya as he said it, like she'd back him up if it came to blows. "You look like you're gonna throw up and punch a wall."

Gendry rolled his eyes, aggressively hauling the duct-taped strap of his shit backpack up onto his shoulder. "I'm fine." He said in a tone that _always_ indicated that he wasn't. "I don't want to talk about it."

He made to move past them, shoulders to his ears and head bowed. They looked at each other before sighing and following behind him. They didn't make it far before Renly's voice stopped them.

"Gen!"

Arya looked over to see Renly politely side-stepping Syrio and Jaqen and making his way over to where they stood. Most of the company had cleared out, finally realizing that they weren't going to be praised by Renly, though a few stranglers gathered by the studio doors.

"What are you doing here?" Gendry asked as Renly approached with that too-charming smile of his. "Shouldn't you be in rehearsals?"

Renly waved his hand like that didn't matter – which, to someone like Renly Baratheon, it probably didn't.

"I haven't seen you since Loras and I got back. I missed you." He smiled dropping a hand to Gendry's shoulder and squeezing gently. "Besides, I wanted to see how you were doing here. Forel and H'ghar are some of the best, I wanted to see what kind of shape they'd whipped you into."

Gendry rolled his eyes but didn't shrug off Renly's hand. "I'm doing fine, Ren."

"So Mya tells me." He turned his gaze to where her and Lommy stood off to the side, not wanting to interrupt their family moment – also not sure of how to, either. "And you two, _fantastic_ work today."

Lommy flushed under the praise and Arya ducked her head in a modest thank you.

"This is Lommy and… Arya."

She looked up into the gaze he was avoiding and tried to see if she'd imagined the slight pause he'd taken before her name. By the look Renly shot Gendry – who was looking anywhere but the two of them – she hadn't.

"So we're just missing Hot Pie, correct?" He turned to look at them more appraisingly. "You're Gendry's childhood friends."

"Yeah." Lommy smiled, always the first to respond. "That would be us."

Renly nodded, eyes travelling both of their faces extensively. "Well, Gendry often spoke about you three. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

His gaze had been on her when he finished that sentence, so Arya felt compelled to speak. "It's nice to meet you too. Although," Renly raised a brow and both Gendry and Lommy turned to see what she was saying. "I don't know if I can completely forgive you for taking him away from us."

She had no idea why she was saying anything about it at all. Her and Gendry hadn't really even dived into it besides their intervention in Hot Pie's backyard a few weeks ago. Now he was looking at her with those stupid puppy dog eyes and it made her want to punch him and herself.

Renly barked out a laugh, eyes shining and brow raised at her own raised brow. "Oh, I like you. So like your mother."

Arya felt like he'd thrown a glass of cold water on her. She knew her face looked the same and she could see Gendry glaring daggers at his uncle out of the corner of her eye. "You knew my mother?"

"Of course I knew your mother. Your aunt was engaged to my brother, remember? I spent a lot of time with your family when I was young." He smiled at her kindly. "And Sansa is my sister-in-law's best friend. Though, if I'm being completely honest, no matter how much your sister looks like Cat or acts like she had, you remind me of her the most."

No one had ever said that to her in her life.

Sansa was Catelyn's mini-me, always had been. From their red hair and Tully blues, to their prim and proper attitudes – though, Sansa hadn't really acted like that since she'd been a preteen. Everyone always told her how much she reminded them of Lyanna or even Ned, she'd never been compared to her mother before.

It sort of made her want to cry.

She pushed through that impulse and instead said, "Everyone just always tell me that I remind them of Lyanna. No one's ever said I remind them of my mom."

Renly nodded, now sensing that he'd hit a cord and continued on in a gentler tone. "Well, you do obviously remind me of Lyanna. I mean, _gods_, you look so much like her, but there was a side of Cat from when she was young and in love that you just… have."

Arya held his gaze until the softness in his blue eyes became too much and she had to pull away.

"Do you want to go grab something to eat?"

Gendry's voice pulled her out of the moment and when she looked up, she could see that he had directed the question at his uncle. He was clearly uncomfortable with the situation, hands clasped tightly on the broken straps of his ratty backpack.

"I could eat." Renly supplied with a smile. "Let's call Loras and Mya on our way, see if they'd like to join us." He turned back to her and Lommy, "It was a pleasure to meet both of you. I hope to see you again soon."

"You too." Lommy smiled all big and wide, waving as Renly turned with Gendry and walked out of the studio.

Arya waiting until they were gone before sighing and letting her shoulders drop. "Well, that wasn't emotionally draining at all."

Lommy dropped an arm over her shoulders, "Mona's?"

Arya just nodded. "Sure."

* * *

About a week later, Arya got an email.

From Renly Baratheon.

How Renly Baratheon had gotten ahold of her email, Arya didn't know. Though, on further reflection, she realized from Sansa most likely.

Apparently Loras was filming a new music video and Renly had been so impressed with her performances the day he'd stopped in to watch, and emotionally cripple her, that he was offering her a role in the video.

Well, shit. Okay.

It wasn't like she'd never been in music videos before. She'd been in more than a few of her parents' and her brothers' and Sansa's. But this was Renly Baratheon who'd seen her dance and plucked her out of the group, not because of her family.

Well, maybe a little bit because of her family, but mostly because of just her.

Four days after the email, Arya found herself at a sound stage downtown. Renly had sent her an I.D. number in the email and a parking pass for the lot, security let her in without question. Hair and makeup call-time was at noon, but because Arya was the daughter and sibling of famous people, she knew to be there prior to the actual call-time.

She was busy perusing the catering spread when Lommy bounded over to her in excitement, a fluffy white robe, and a lot of product in his curly blonde hair. "Arya! Can you even get over how cool this is?"

"Lommy? What the hell are you doing here?" She asked in confusion. "And why do you look so much like Loras Tyrell?"

"Didn't Gendry tell you?"

Arya sent him a flat look. "Gendry doesn't tell me anything and I return the favor. We're still… whatever we are."

Lommy rolled his eyes, "Right, I forgot that you two were still doing the whole _we're not obsessed with each other_ bit. We're in the video."

Arya ignored his comment and rolled her eyes. "Who's in the video?"

He looked at her like she was purposefully being obtuse. "_We're_ in the video. Like the three of us and some other girl."

Arya sighed, dejectedly picking up a pastry and shoving it in her mouth. "Well, I didn't know that."

Lommy rolled his eye again and shoved her shoulder. "Stop being drama. We still got chosen to be in a Loras Tyrell video. _Knight of Flowers_ won a Grammy, Arya. A _Grammy_."

"Sometimes I think you forget who I'm related to."

"You're not taking this away from me." Lommy grabbed the pastry out of her hand and stalked away, leaving Arya to stare after him.

"Hey." She turned to find Gendry, also in a fluffy white robe and a lot of product in his hair.

"You look like Renly." She couldn't stop herself from saying as she looked him over – trying really hard not to stare at his exposed collarbones.

He rolled his blue eyes – they looked _really_ blue, was he wearing eyeliner? "I always look like Renly."

She looked at him skeptically. "Yeah, but not this much." She grabbed a handful of grapes before turning back to where he was still standing. "So, how come you didn't mention we'd all be doing this together? I've seen you like eight times since Renly emailed me about this."

He shrugged an unfairly broad shoulder. "It never came up."

Arya just shook her head at him, a small, miniscule smile playing at her lips. "You're ridiculous."

"Stark!" A redheaded P.A. yelled out. "Arya Stark."

"Guess that's my cue." She popped the last of her grapes into her mouth, moving away from the catering table and to where the P.A. stood. "Do we know what we're doing for this video?"

Gendry shrugged, "Not a clue."

"You're so unhelpful."

"Tell me something I don't know, Stark."

Arya smirked at him before turning fully and walking over to the P.A. – Ros – was waiting to take her to hair and makeup.

She eyed the clothing racks – or lack thereof – as she sat in the chair Ros had pointed to. The makeup artist – Genna – began as the hair dresser – Myrah – brushed out her long hair. She'd have to cut it soon, before the showcase, it struck her how little she actually cared about it.

Genna and Myrah were talking to one another, sipping Starbucks and laughing about people and things Arya didn't know. She just closed her eyes and let them work, moving and turning where they wanted her. They asked her a few questions and included her sometimes, but Arya was content to just sit and listen.

Once they were finished and Arya looked at herself in the mirror, she felt like she had more of an idea of how this video was going to go.

They'd given her a subtle wet smoky-eye that gave her a sexy vibe without it really looking like she was wearing anything at all, her hair was also made to look wet without it actually being wet. And, if what she'd seen hanging on the garment racks was for them, they were to be in underwear and most likely hosed down with oil.

She wandered over to where Gendry and Lommy sat on their phones, hands tucked into the pockets of her black sweatpants.

Lommy looked up first, doing a double take of her ensemble and hair, snorting as she walked closer to them. Gendry looked up at the snort and couldn't seem to stop running his gaze over her face and hair.

"Wow." Lommy chuckled. "You're giving me real _8 Mile _vibes right now."

He gestured toward her sultry hair and makeup and sweatpants and plaid-shirt combo. The plaid shirt was Rickon's, so it was only slightly bigger than her frame and she'd worn it for the snap buttons. If there was one thing she'd learned about arriving somewhere they were doing your hair and makeup, it was to wear something that didn't need to be pulled over your head. If it made her look like a hobo, so be it.

"Yeah, yeah, yuck it up all you want, Greenhands, but this thing comes off in a flash."

She pretended not to notice Gendry's eyes darken a bit at that. It was only polite.

"You look like you just got off your shift at _Littlefinger's_."

Arya rolled her eyes with an annoyed look. "That's not even funny."

"It's a little funny." Lommy shrugged.

"Most girls are working in dives like that to pay their rent or feed their kids. It's not funny."

"Yeah," Lommy countered. "And some girls work in dives like that to fuel their drug habit."

"My mom worked in a dive like that."

It came out of nowhere and shocked both Lommy and Arya enough that whatever retorts they'd both lined up in this ridiculous conversation died on their tongues. They stared at Gendry, who looked shockingly caviler about the whole thing, especially considering neither of them had ever heard him talk about his mother.

Not ever.

"She did?" Lommy asked, seemingly recovering first and finding his voice.

Gendry shrugged like it was no big deal. "Yeah. She tended bar. Not sure what else she did, but I can guess. Probably how I came to be and all."

"Wow." Was all that Lommy seemed to manage, very clearly uncomfortable but trying not to show it.

"You remember that?" Arya asked quietly.

Gendry shrugged a little again, still oddly calm about the whole thing. "Kind of. I was seven when she died and after that Foster Care placed me with Tobho, but I remember a little."

Arya opened her mouth – she had no idea what she was about to say, literally hadn't the foggiest – when Lyra appeared next to them with a smug smile and a sharpness in her brown eyes that made Arya keenly aware that she wasn't as nice as she let on.

"Hey guys! Oh my gosh, isn't this so exciting?" She smiled that annoyingly beautiful smile and stared up at Gendry instead of her and Lommy.

"Yeah, thrilling." Lommy rolled his eyes at her lack of interest in the two of them whenever Gendry was around.

Ros appeared next to them, clipboard in hand. "Are you Lyra McKenna?"

"Yes." Lyra turned that charismatic smile to Ros, who – much to Arya's silent delight – didn't return it or look fazed at all.

"Great. You're wanted in hair and makeup."

With that Ros turned and trotted back to the little hair and makeup station, Lyra following behind her quickly, long blonde hair flowing in her wake. Arya had the deep urge to cut it all off.

"God, she's so annoying." Lommy rolled his eyes and went back to his phone.

Arya turned back to the two of them and nodded. "She makes me want to be really mean."

Gendry shrugged, "She's not my favorite, but she's not the worst." Both Arya and Lommy sent each other a look that Gendry noticed. "What?"

"That's because she's in love with you, you moron." Arya narrowed her eyes at him, like that might drill in his stupidity.

"No she's not."

Lommy put down his phone and turned in his chair to face him. "Babycakes, I love you, but you're a moron."

"I am not!" He pouted. "She's not in love with me, we just partner a lot."

Lommy patted him on the shoulder sympathetically, like one would a lost cause. Arya leaned forward and ripped the parfait he'd been eating out of his hands.

"Morons don't get parfait." She said as she took a bite and sent him an obviously fake apologetic grin.

"You two are assholes." Gendry crossed his arms over his chest and slumped in his chair.

"Who's an asshole?"

Loras appeared before them with his handsome face, and charming smile, and ridiculously expensive coat. Gendry pointed at them before anyone else could speak.

"These two." He lingered his point on Arya. "She stole my parfait."

Arya rolled her eyes and turned to look at Loras. "Morons don't get parfaits."

Loras laughed out loud, eyes crinkling and blonde curls bouncing. "Oh, I've missed you Arya."

He opened his arms for an embrace and she went willingly, letting him smush her and rock her side to side before releasing her. "Yeah, yeah, sure you have."

"Why don't you ever come out with the three of us anymore?"

Arya took a spoonful of her stolen parfait. "Um, because you got secret married and then went on an extended honeymoon? Also, every time you guys go out, I have rehearsal or a show, or you're out of the country and meet up in Vienna or some shit. As much as I love you two and my sister, I'm not flying to Vienna for the night to get trashed with you three and then fly home the next day still drunk."

Loras scoffed. "We'd have brunch first before flying home, we're not animals, Arya."

Lommy looked between them, shaking his head. "What is your life?"

They looked back at the two of them, Loras leaning over to embrace Gendry. "Hey Gen. I miss you, when are you coming to stay with us again? Mya's over all the time."

Gendry rolled his eyes and gently pushed Loras off of him. "Stop trying to guilt trip me. I literally saw Renly last week and I saw Mya this morning, because I live with her."

"You still didn't answer my question." Loras looked down at him pointedly, and Arya was struck by how much he looked like Margaery when he did that.

Gendry huffed over dramatically. "Fine, I'll be by for dinner this week."

Loras looked instantly pleased, like this was his goal all along. "Fantastic!" He then turned to Lommy and smiled down at him, hand extended. "I'm Loras, it's nice to meet you in person, Lommy. Gendry's spoken so much about you over the years. And thank you for being in the video."

Lommy was up instantly, shaking Loras' hand and smiling exuberantly. "Hey! It's no problem at all, excited to be here."

Loras stepped back and looked between them all for a moment. "Are we missing someone?"

Arya bit the inside of her cheek to keep from cracking an epic smile at that Lyra-based burn.

"Yeah," Gendry gestured toward the makeup station. "Lyra, but she's in hair, I think."

"Alright, let's relocate over there so I can run through everything with you all about the video."

They followed him over to the hair and makeup table, watching as he introduced himself to Lyra, watched the stars form in her eyes as she gushed over him and his music, watched Loras politely thank her before moving on.

"Okay, so here's the deal." Loras leaned against the table, making sure they were all listening as Genna and Myrah continued on Lyra's hair and makeup. "I'm actually directing this video, and it was a conscious choice not to be in it. It's the first video off of the new album and I wanted to do something really… attention grabbing, let's say." He bit back a smirk and Arya stuffed more of Gendry's parfait in her mouth to keep from sighing with dread. "We've had problems with hacks in the past, which is why we didn't email any of you the synopsis. But, Gendry and Lommy, you two are actually representing Renly and I. We're going to film you both separately a few times, then film you together. Arya and Lyra, you'll come in and out when we need you. I'll have Ros come get you in a few to do some test shots."

With that, Loras pats Gendry on the shoulder before stalking off and leaving them alone.

"Guess that's why they had us memorize the song all week, yeah?" Lommy shrugged.

"Guess so." Gendry said as he plucked the parfait out of Arya's hands and began to eat it again. Arya didn't react, she just grabbed the water bottle he had placed on the chair and took a sip.

Lyra eyed them and their behavior. "You two seem… close these days."

Lommy rolled his eyes. "You should've seen them in the old days."

Her brows furrowed, "You two knew each other before Forel's?"

Gendry nodded at the same time as Arya responded with a bored, "Yup."

"Oh." Was Lyra's response. Genna and Myrah letting her up from the chair and swinging around to dust some translucent powder on Gendry and Lommy's faces. "I wouldn't have known."

Arya shrugged, "Gendry's not really into the whole public private life and neither am I."

Ros appeared, herding both her and Lyra over to the racks on, leaving Gendry and Lommy being powdered by Genna.

"Okay…" Ros ran her pretty eyes over the racks, handing them both something from the pile with their names. "Changing room is through there, come back out when you're done so we can run them by Loras and Finnian. Robes are in there if you'd like them."

She shooed them into the changing room and talking quickly into her walkie-talkie as she waited for them outside of it. Arya went in and hung the hanger – which had very little clothing on it – on the hook on the wall and pulled the snaps of her plaid shirt easily.

"Oh, that's smart. I should've worn a shirt like that."

Arya looked over at Lyra, who seemed unsure of how to remove her oversized sweater without ruining her hair. Arya kind of didn't want to help her, but she wasn't that much of a bitch, so she went over to see what they could do.

"Yeah, just a trick I learned when I was younger." She tested the pull of the neck of her sweater and began stretching it over Lyra's slim shoulders. "You're probably just going to have to tug this down and step out of it."

Lyra nodded, helping Arya shimmy her sweater down her small body. "Good thing I didn't wear some tight t-shirt."

"Yeah, good thing." Arya tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice, but she wasn't sure if she succeeded or not. She helped Lyra step out of the sweater and then moved back over to her lingerie to get dressed.

"Oh my god." Lyra gasped. "This is _La Perla_. This bra is literally six hundred dollars."

Arya looked at the black bra and matching underwear in her hands. Six hundred dollars seemed a bit excessive for this little fabric.

"Who'd want a six-hundred-dollar bra?"

"I think I might be dead." Lyra said as she gently stroked the black floral embroidered lace.

Arya just shrugged off her plaid shirt and undid her completely normal twenty-dollar black bra, dropping them on the floor and putting on the uncomfortable, six-hundred-dollar one instead.

It was a v-bra, black trim, and black leavers lace over a flesh-tone cup to give the appearance of her being nude without the fear of her nipples peeking through. The v-bra made her cleavage look insane and she wondered if this was appropriate for a music video. She slipped off her sweats and her own underwear before putting on the black bikini-cuts they'd been given.

She looked at herself in the mirror and was struck by how really naked she looked. It was similar to what she'd wear at the beach, just a tad more revealing, but in this fabric it felt even more… intimate.

Arya turned to find Lyra hooking on her bra, her own bikini-cut underwear already on. Lyra looked like she was supposed to be modeling too-expensive underwear. She had the perfect build for it. Arya, on the other hand, now felt instantly uncomfortable with her body – which, was something she hadn't been use to in a long time.

Lyra had a similar body to that of her sister, only so much shorter. Sansa was tall and willowy and reminded Arya of old runway models. Her breasts were small but bouncy, her ass just round enough to grab, her body a long plank. Lyra looked like that, all petite and tiny and doll-like.

Arya had been small like that too, when she was young. Although, back then, she hadn't grown into her beauty and she'd looked like one of her brothers. But puberty and hormones had hit her like a smack in the face. She'd grown to be almost as tall as her sister, with bigger breasts and a bigger ass, lean but strong, and no longer petite and boyish.

Lyra looked her over and Arya was shocked to see her face fall just slightly. Neither of them said anything as they exited the changing room, robes in their hands. Ros gave them a once over, nodding before gesturing them to follow her out of the large room with the hair and makeup station and the catering, and instead through a door that lead to the actual sound stage.

Loras and, who Arya could only assume was Finnian, were talking to Gendry and Lommy, giving them some type of direction. Gendry saw them approach first and his face instantly flushed as his eyes ran over them.

"Hey, here's the looks you chose. Want me to snap it or have them change?"

Loras and Finnian turned around to inspect them. Finnian was around Loras and Renly's age and had the look of a fashion designer. He ran an inspective gaze over them, asking them to turn which way and that before nodding to Loras.

"I like it. I think first pick was the best pick, in my opinion."

Loras nodded, "I agree." He turned to gesture at Gendry and Lommy. "You two take off your robes and then girls go stand beside them. Arya beside Gendry and Lyra beside Lommy."

Arya dropped her robe and went to stand beside Gendry, who was dropping his own and showing off his ridiculous body in the smallest, snuggest pair of black boxer-briefs she'd ever seen.

She could feel the heat radiating off of his body and she tried not to let it show on her face how much it was affecting her.

Loras, Finnian, and Ros all looked at them with narrowed eyes for a few moments before ultimately nodding.

He turned back to Ros. "Snap it."

"Loras," Arya couldn't stop herself from pointing out the obvious – something she did when she was uncomfortable. "Are you sure this isn't going to earn you a triple-x rating?" She jokingly chuckled and gestured to her prominent cleavage.

Loras and Finnian then stared intently at her chest, looking at it, each other, and Lyra's. Loras shrugged, "I don't know, you're asking the wrong sexuality here." He gestured to both him and Finnian. "But, I think it looks fine? Doesn't bother me."

Finnian shrugged, "I mean, it's ample." Gendry made a choking sound beside her. "But, I'm not bothered by it."

Loras turned to Gendry then, a gleam in his eyes that Arya recognized as mischief. "Gen, you're straight. Look at Arya and tell us if her cleavage is inappropriate."

Gendry immediately shook his head. "No, I'm not going to do that. This seems like a trap."

Loras shrugged, "I think it's fine. Ros, snap it."

Ros grabbed a polaroid from the table behind them and began snapping pictures. She took a dozen before placing them and the camera down on the table and speaking quickly into her walkie. A group of people, Genna and Myrah amongst them, began oiling them down.

Of fucking course they were being oiled down. Why not? Now she had to stare at Gendry's ridiculous muscles gleam under the studio lights.

Arya and Lyra went to sit in folding chairs behind the camera once they were done being slicked down. She didn't even bother trying to not stare at Gendry. His broad shoulders and abdominals were enough to make even the ladies of Littlefinger's establishments blush.

The worst part? He seemed sort of unaware of his attractiveness.

It was odd seeing him in an environment like this. Most of the time at dance, it was like Gendry forgot who he was and what he looked like. But here? His shoulders reached his ears and his head ducked down, like he was attempting to make himself smaller somehow.

"Let's start with Lommy." Loras gestured Gendry to go sit, so he sidled up and sat in the open chair beside her, not Lyra, and she tried not to feel anything about that. "We're just gonna run though the song, Lommy. Sing along, look into camera, off camera, do what feels natural. I'll yell things to you if I need to."

"Sounds good." Lommy nodded in a completely professional manner that Syrio and Jaqen had drilled into them but Arya sometimes forgot Lommy had. Mostly because Lommy was the single most dramatic person she'd ever met.

Finnian – who Arya now realized was the other director – yelled for quiet on the set. Ros pulled down the band of his boxer-briefs so low that on camera it would appear that he was naked, once she was done, she stood beside Lommy with a clapboard, marking, then Loras yelled action.

They watched Lommy lip-sing through the song three times, each one a bit more sultry than the last. He looked directly into camera, away from camera, turned his body in a slow circle. Arya had to admit, Lommy looked good. Maybe he should go into modeling if strictly dancing didn't pan out.

She looked over when she felt Gendry shift beside her sometime during the second take. He'd slumped down in his chair, arms crossed over his chest, making his biceps bulge and making her want to scoop her eyes out with a spoon.

She texted him, as to not disturb the take. _you look super murdery. change your face._

He grabbed the vibrating phone from where it sat in the abandoned robe on the floor next to him. He read the text with furrowed brows before making a face at her that perfectly captured the _seriously?_ he would've said aloud if they weren't supposed to be quiet.

Arya just shrugged and turned back to Lommy.

At the end of the last take Finnian yelled cut and they let Lommy switch places with Gendry. He looked even more uncomfortable than he had before, but got up anyway and stood on the same mark Lommy just vacated.

Ros came over and pulled down the band of his underwear the same way she had to Lommy's, gesturing for Genna to come oil him some more. Which… was even worse to watch a second time.

Arya could tell he was still uncomfortable, as could Lommy, but as soon as Ros marked, before Finnian even yelled action, he suddenly changed.

Gone were the shoulders up to his ears and his downcast eyes. Gendry took in front of the camera literally _smoldering_. His head was tilted down just so, making him look at the camera through his lashes, his mouth forming lazily around the opening lyrics. Confidence overflowed where once there was discomfort and it was literally making Arya wet.

Like, _actually_.

And she was one hundred percent certain that literally everyone else in the studio was swooning too. She couldn't even look away to confirm, but Lommy eventually sighed out – "What the hell." – and that pretty much summed it up.

Loras did a few takes, though Arya had no idea how he was being so professional when all she wanted to do was rub herself all over Gendry like an animal in heat. Maybe Renly looked at Loras like that enough that the glamour of it had worn off, because he seemed to be the only one unaffected.

Lommy was literally fanning himself and he'd gone on record more than once stating Gendry wasn't even his type. Lyra was wide-eyed and blushing as she stared at him. Finnan was moving subconsciously along with whatever Gendry was doing, even the seemingly unshakable Ros was nodding along.

If they weren't careful, the way Gendry was looking at the camera with this too-blue eyes and gently swaying his ridiculous body might incite an actual riot.

After the couple takes of Gendry solo, Loras called Lommy up to stand next to him and for Arya and Lyra to stand just off-stage of the camera. They did look strikingly similar to Loras and Renly. Not enough that Arya could call them doppelgängers, but enough that she was certain people would be able to tell who they were supposed to be interpretations of.

Ros came over and tugged Lommy's underwear back down so it wouldn't be seen on camera, as Genna and Myrah double checked her and Lyra's hair, and Loras listened to Finnian's whispered notes as he gestured to the paper in his hands.

"Okay, pow-wow moment." Loras moved from his spot behind the camera, coming toward them. "Because of the message of the song and the content, I'd really like to get some kissing going on, if that's alright with you all."

Gendry and Lommy looked at each other, neither looking particularly uncomfortable with that notion, before Gendry snuck a peek at her. "Uh, who, exactly, do you want to kiss?"

"Well, you two." Loras pointed at him and Lommy. "If you're comfortable with it. And then you'll each kiss one of the girls, and then the girls will kiss each other."

Lyra perked up at the mention of one of the boys kissing her, but then looked a little scandalized when Loras asked for the two of them to kiss. "You want Arya and I to kiss?"

Loras raised a brow at her, "Ideally, yes."

"It's fine." Arya spoke up, not even looking in Lyra's direction. They were on a job, a real job in the real world, she wasn't about to let Lyra get comfortable and make a fool of herself. "Right, Lyra?"

The blonde looked at her with wide eyes for a split second before turning to Loras and nodding enthusiastically. "All good!"

"Great." Loras smiled. "So we'll run through the song again, you two hold hands but otherwise do what feels natural. I'll yell for Arya and Lyra to enter, you two will cozy up to your boy, Gen and Lommy will kiss, you'll kiss your girl, then girls will kiss. After that you'll grab your boy's hand and you'll all stand staring at camera. Got it?" When they all nodded, Loras did as well. "Good."

Before he could say anything else, Gendry stuck his hand out. "Wait." Loras turned around to face him, brows raised in question. "Can I just –" He looked to where Arya was still standing next to him and lowered his voice. "Are you okay with this?"

She felt her chest warm a little at his thoughtfulness and the sincerity in his eyes. She had no doubt that if she told him that she wasn't okay that he'd ask to switch girls. But the thought of Lyra getting her mitts on him made a stab of anger shiver through her.

So, she gently rolled her eyes and looked up at him with the same amount of earnest sincerity he'd given her. "It's _fine_."

He held her gaze for a moment before nodding and turning back to Lommy, who was looking at them with an eyebrow raised in question. "Can I kiss you quick?"

Lommy shrugged all nonchalant, "Sure."

Gendry snorted, smiling as he leaned in kissing Lommy on the lips. They held it for a moment before pulling apart and now it was Lommy's turn to give a little chuckle.

"God, you're so straight."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Lommy laid a hand on Gendry's oiled, and well-defined, bicep. "Oh, baby, you'll never know how much."

Gendry rolled his eyes as Loras smirked from where he stood behind the camera with Finnian. "Okay, you fools, let's get this party going."

Arya and Lyra moved to their designated spots off camera and watched and Gendry and Lommy moved through the song. They looked great together; playing off each other, singing to one another, eyeing the camera then themselves.

Loras yelled out for her and Lyra to enter the frame. Arya didn't look at anything but Gendry, ignoring the lights, the camera, Loras and Finnian, even Lyra and Lommy. She stalked forward with only Gendry in her gaze. She tried really hard not to think about how easy it was to do so.

He wasn't looking at her, instead looking at Lommy. But, as soon as her hands touched his shoulder, her fingers dancing over the smooth skin of his collarbone, his eyes closed and his head tilted back just so.

Finnian called out for Lommy and Gendry to kiss, which they did while Arya and Lyra touched them intimately around their shoulders. The two of them kissed easily and naturally, like people who had done it a million times before.

Then Loras yelled for them to kiss the girls and Arya couldn't resist; if asked later, she'd say that she didn't know what had come over her, but even she knew that would be a lie.

She smoothed her hand up his neck, grasping him and turning him away from Lommy and to her. Pulling him down more to her height. There was a moment before he descended fully to claim her mouth that they just stared at each other.

Blue met grey and something unspoken passed between them in that moment.

Arya was notoriously bad at reading the emotion swirling in his eyes, even now she couldn't seem to comprehend what he was attempting to tell her with his gaze. But, he must've been able to find something in hers, because the storm-cloud color of his eyes darkened in a way it hadn't ever before as they met each other half way.

Her hand was still gripping the back of his neck, thumb tucked around a curl, as their lips met. It didn't feel like how he'd kissed Lommy, though she couldn't be certain of how it looked to the camera. It felt… real and powerful, for lack of a better word.

He kissed her like he was coming up for air. Like he was putting on an old beloved sweater for the first time in years. He kissed her like he meant it.

Eventually, Loras called out for the girls to kiss and Arya had to rip herself away from Gendry's warmth and step in front of him to meet Lyra.

She gripped Lyra quickly and tightly, as to ground her and take control of the situation that clearly slightly unnerved the blonde. She kissed Lyra with intent, one hand in her blonde hair, another on her exposed hip. Lyra ran her hands over Arya's lower back and hips, leaning into it fully.

_Good_. Arya thought, proud of her.

Finnian yelled out for them to separate and go back to their spots beside the boys. Arya grasped Gendry's hand as soon as she stood beside him; she tried to ignore how large his hand felt in hers, how warm. She'd had those hands all over her body before, they'd been partnering for months now, she knew those hands even more than she had before he'd left. There was no reason to get swoony over them now, but the gentle hand holding was doing something to her she couldn't describe.

Loras yelled cut and Arya dropped Gendry's hand like it'd burned her. She didn't look at him.

They had to run the scene three more times before Loras and Finnian seemed to be satisfied.

Kissing Gendry those three more times was a unique type of torture. She was becoming familiar with the way his lips felt pressed against hers, with the tendons in his neck, the slight tremor than ran down his spine when her fingers gripped his hair.

These were things she didn't expect to know – or, if she was being completely honest with that deep, down, part of herself, they were things she'd hadn't expected to know _yet_.

Now, here she was. Aware of the strength in his hands and how gentle they were when they made contact with her body. Now she knew how he'd let her take control of their kisses and how he'd let her move him the way she wanted.

She felt raw, in a way, stripped bare a bit.

She joked and smiled with Loras and Finnian and the crew after he'd pronounced shooting done, the way she'd been taught by Jaqen. Schooled her face and desires and emotions into something professional and smooth.

She wondered if he could see through the mask she wore, but looking at Gendry now would cause a crack that she couldn't afford, so she didn't.

She wiped herself down and got redressed in her clothes. She thanked everyone in the crew personally before she left and didn't say a word to Lommy or Gendry except goodbye.

She didn't know what to do with all the new information she'd acquired about Gendry. She had no idea where they stood prior to this shoot and after was even more complicated.

She was aware that he probably liked her in that more than a friend sort of way, but the not knowing for sure was too daunting to touch. They were fragile right now, teetering between the frigid anger from months ago and this tightrope of new found friendship. She wouldn't be the one to cross first, not with the way she'd reacted to his return, not with the way she still felt about his leaving.

So, she'd wait.

* * *

She looked at herself in the mirror, the stylist standing behind her, waiting.

Arya reached up to tousle her newly shorn locks. Sansa was chirping to the stylist and Arya couldn't bring herself to listen.

She'd cut her hair.

She hadn't cut her hair since before Gendry left.

Shaking it out and watching the way it bounced about her neck and shoulders, she realized that she loved it.

It almost felt like it was easier to breathe now, she felt more herself than she had in a long time.

Sansa cooed about it for the rest of the morning they spent together before Arya's dress rehearsal. Her sister kept snapping photos and tousling it with her hands. Arya appreciated her sister's softness and kindness, it made her feel strong and bold and loved, but it was also unnecessary.

She wanted to cut her hair, needed to, she realized. She wasn't worried about what anyone else thought – especially since she got approval to do so from Syrio and Jaqen. Though she might not be worried about anyone's reactions, she was still interested to see some of them.

Namely, Gendry's.

She hadn't told him she was chopping off her hair. She'd told Lommy, but she doubted he'd tell Gendry in casual conversation.

She left Sansa around lunch time and made her way to the studio. Today was their last rehearsal before the showcase. She wasn't nervous, not really. She'd been featured in their showcases before, she'd performed in front of crowds much bigger and crowds much smaller but filled with important people. She wasn't nervous, but she was a little on edge.

Performing like she was with Gendry in front of all the right industry professionals could be dangerous. If they liked what they saw, she could be stuck partnering with Gendry professionally.

_Would that be so bad?_

That stopped her in her tracks.

Would it? Be so bad to work with Gendry professionally, for a long time?

Not really. Not anymore.

It had been her dream as a child, to dance with him every day on big stages with choreographers that mattered. Why was she bulking at the idea now?

She knew that it had stemmed from her attitude in his absence, but now he was back and they were on the mend and she sort of had these _feelings_ for him. So, why would that be such a bad thing now?

She supposed the _feelings_ where the thing that was holding her back these days.

Ugh, feelings were the worst.

She sidled into the studio, ignoring the looks that the junior company threw her way and smiling absently at the pleasantries the people in her own company hollered at her down the hall.

She was just about to throw her bag into her cubby and rip off her outer layer of clothing when Lyra bounded up to her – all bouncing blonde hair and excitement.

"Arya!" She gushed, immediately in Arya's personal space, touching the new length of her hair. "Oh my god, I love it! Did you just get it done today?"

"Uh, yeah." Arya replied, brows a bit furrowed at Lyra's closeness and reaction.

"I'm obsessed." Lyra smiled all bright and perfect – jeez.

"Thanks?"

"Arya fucking Stark." Lommy stomped over to her with his mouth agape and narrowed eyes, pushing Lyra out of the way. "Why didn't you send me a picture?"

Arya rolled her eyes and hip-checked Lommy out of her way and began stripping off her sweats. "You're looking at it right now. I literally just came from the salon."

Lommy kept fingering her hair; tousling it, bouncing it, messing with it, until Arya pulled away to shuck off her hoodie.

"I'm obsessed."

"That's what I said!" Lyra chimed in from where she was leaning against her own cubby.

"Has Gendry seen it yet?" Lommy asked, leaning in a bit closer like it was a secret.

Arya shrugged a shoulder, all nonchalant-like. "No. But I just sent a pic to Hot Pie and Brienne."

Lommy pulled back, aghast. "Oh, so _they_ get a picture and I don't? I see how it fucking is."

"Lommy, you're literally seeing it, in person, right the fuck now." Arya laughed out. "Why would I send you a picture when you're actually staring at it?"

He just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms indignantly. "Whatever."

Arya shook her head around a laugh as she stuffed her clothing into her cubby and walked away from the two blondes and headed into the studio.

A few others were already in there stretching, one of them was Gendry. He was alone at the barre – big shocker – and she went over.

"Hey." She said casually, gripping the barre and beginning to stretch.

He turned toward her casually, about to reply when he noticed her hair. She looked at him all casual-like, enjoying the way his shocked gaze ran over.

"You cut your hair."

"Yup."

"Do Forel and H'ghar know that you cut your hair?"

Once again, Arya nodded back and replied with, "Yup."

"Does Lommy know you cut your hair?"

"He just freaked out in the hallway about it, so I'm gonna go with yeah."

He just stood there, taking her in for a moment, his ocean blue eyes without their usual hardness making him look all… soft. It was doing things to her.

"I like it." He said gently and genuinely.

"Thanks." She held his gaze and couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips.

The moment – or, whatever they were currently trapped in – was broken by Lyra appearing beside them at the bar.

"Gendry! Don't you just love Arya's new hair?"

"Uh," Gendry looked at Arya for confirmation as to why Lyra was suddenly in their presence. "Yeah, I do."

Lyra smiled up at him the same why she had with Arya earlier – bright and sparkly, like she was in a toothpaste add – but, it was different from how she usually looked at Gendry. Less adoration and blushing.

Lommy sidled over to them and rose a brow to Arya at Lyra's sudden presence within their group and Arya just shrugged. They all began to warm up, listening to Lyra's chatter and answering whatever questions either she or Lommy threw out to the group.

Eventually the entire company had filled the studio and Syrio and Jaqen spoke quietly to each other over notebooks and boxes of costumes. Syrio ended up calling them forward and began passing out costumes and instructing them on what number each was for.

He banished them to go try them all on, once that was done they would all reconvene in the theatre for the run-through.

Arya's arms were loaded, she tried not to drop anything as she headed down the hall to the dressing rooms with everyone else. There were three large rooms, each with racks and mirrors and cubbies; technically one was a girls and another for boys, the other was for overflow – or for people who just didn't care.

Arya was definitely in that last category. She had five siblings, their house growing up had been filled with friends and family – always. She was also a dancer and had been since she was little. She'd learned a long time ago not to care about who saw what while changing.

Lommy followed her into the overflow room, raising a brow once they were in there. "Uh, since when is Lyra our friend?"

Ayra dropped her pile of costumes on the floor and shrugged as she began sorting through them. "I have no idea."

"I mean, it's weird though – right? It's not just me?" Lommy sat beside her and began to do the same thing.

"No, it's odd."

Gendry entered with a bin of hangers and made his way over to them.

"Hey."

Lommy leaned in to look at the bin. "How did you manage to get the good hangers from the girls' room?"

Gendry began pulling his costumes out of the bin with the hangers, "Lyra just handed them to me as I walked by."

Lommy turned his gaze on Arya, "See? I told you it was weird."

"Why are you acting like I denied your claim? I literally agreed with you."

"What are we talking about?" Gendry asked as he stood to remove his shirt and basketball shorts.

Arya tried really, _really_, hard not to stare.

Spoiler alert – she did anyway.

Gendry, for all his wanting for people to not look at him, certainly didn't care if people he was comfortable with looked at him. Which, was good, because Arya couldn't stop.

He began pulling on his first costume, but Arya was still stuck on the indents of his abs, and his hips, and this thighs, and the way he looked in his nude dance belt. Unfortunately, it was a full-seat dance belt, which meant his insane ass was not currently on display the way she would've liked.

She glanced away from his body when Lommy began shedding his own clothes and pulling on a costume at random. Arya picked one of her own and started to do the same. She couldn't help but notice the slight blush on Gendry's face when she snuck a glance back at him.

She cleared her throat as she started pulling off her leggings. "Um, we were talking about Lyra suddenly hanging around."

"Like she's been our best pal for years." Lommy supplied, adjusting his unitard in the mirror.

Arya looked at Gendry in the mirror and saw his eyes sweeping over the shape of her bare ass- thongs unfortunately kind of mandatory when in costume – as she bent over to pull her leggings off her ankles. She bit the inside of her cheek and tried not to laugh as she ignored the instant throb in her clit at the sight.

She looked away from the mirror quickly and added, "What do you think about her behavior, Gen?" before looking back up into the mirror.

His gaze met hers in the mirror, the slight blush to his cheeks had worsened a bit. She tried to stamp down the smile that threatened to emerge at the sight.

"Uh, weird. Definitely."

He finished pulling on his costume and practically fled to go show Syrio. Arya watched him go as she shucked off her shirt and pulled off her sports bra, stepping into the gauzy leo for the Sleeping Beauty number.

Lommy just rose a brow at her and she knew that he'd been aware of their exchange. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room with him trailing behind her.

She stepped into the studio where Syrio was surrounded by dancers in costumes. Gendry was standing with Lyra and Saera chatting beside him as Syrio looked them over and made adjustments before sending them off to get changed again.

He looked her and Gendry and Lommy over with a critical eye, making notes about hair and makeup and accessories if needed. He sent them away and Arya tried not to look at Gendry's body any more than strictly necessary.

They went back and forth like that until all of their costumes had been seen by Syrio; then they hung them on the racks in the order they'd need them. They went into the theatre, sitting on the stage as Jaqen sat in the middle of a row close to the stage, clipboard already in hand.

"We'll be going through the entire show, in order. If there's a malfunction, this is the time to fix it. Let it happen and keep continuing, do not let it affect you, we will address any issues after the run. Yes?"

They all nodded in return, standing when he gestured for them to change into their first costume.

Arya kept her gazes to a minimum as they changed, or tried to anyway. She wanted Gendry to look, she realized; she wanted to catch him eyeing her.

She pulled on the black men's trousers that molded tight to her waist, resting above her belly button. She had to have Lommy help her with the binding that went over her breasts; she was wearing what was essentially a nude bandeau beneath the bindings so she wasn't totally bare in case of a costume malfunction.

Looking in the mirror, Arya realized this would've looked better if she'd had a smaller chest. As it looked right now, the white binding pulled tight across her breasts, hiding the nude strapless fabric that covered her; but the tightness was causing a bit of cleavage that she hoped was alright.

She pulled up the suspenders attached to her pants and donned her dance boots. The slick trench coat was last, but only after she'd finished putting on the makeup. Gendry's eyes stayed glued to her as she walked out of the dressing room.

She sauntered up to him, doing a cheeky little spin and pulling the trench coat down a little, exposing one bare shoulder. "What do you think? MC enough?"

He nodded, "I'd say so."

Arya ran her eyes over his costume for the Cabaret number – black pants and a white tank top with a snug black vest. Those ridiculous arms of his were on full display, as well as his collarbones. The way that tight white fabric clung to his frame left little to the imagination.

Their stage manager barked out _places_ and Arya was forced to pull away from Gendry's presence. Weirdly enough, it was something that was getting harder to do herself.

Their dress rehearsal was a blur to Arya. The dancing, the quick changes, all of it old hat by now. She moved almost on autopilot, going through the motions they'd rehearsed so much. By the end, she was throwing on her Sleeping Beauty leotard with the gauzy skirt and practically running backstage to make her cue.

She made it on deck, coming to stand beside Gendry – who was watching the Lommy led group dance.

Gendry was bare chested, which wasn't really uncommon for male dancers, especially in the competition dance world. Syrio hadn't wanted them to look "costumed" for this dance, hence the basic leotard she was in and Gendry only in pants that stopped below his knee.

He turned as she approached and it was then she noticed the fabric in his hand. Her blindfold.

"Ready?" He asked gently, holding up the scrap of cloth they'd been using.

She shrugged noncommittally. "Sure."

He just tilted his head and sent her a look. She just rolled her eyes and turned her back to him.

Arya felt him come up behind her, standing close enough that she could feel his breath on the bare skin below her neck where her newly shorn hair ended. But he was far enough away that she couldn't feel the heat of his body on her back – something was realized that she desperately wanted. She shook that notion away quickly, now was not the time.

He gently, _so gently_, placed the fabric over her eyes. She reached up and held it in place as he pulled it around her head and tied it snugly, securing it with two bobby-pins. Where he'd learned to do that, she'd never know. He softly smoothed out her hair around the blindfold and for some reason it made her feel like she wanted to cry. His softness made her _ache_. She hated it.

Once Gendry had removed his hands, she turned around to face him. Though, back here she couldn't see much without the aid of the stage lights.

"Is it okay?" He asked quietly, close to her.

With the blindfold on, standing so close to her in the dark of backstage, Arya couldn't help but feel like they were in their own little world. She use to feel like this with him a lot when she was younger. She hadn't been sure she'd ever feel this way around him again. Privately, she was glad she could.

"It's fine." She muttered back, just as quiet.

The moment hung between them until the loud music ended and the stage manager grabbed Arya's arm to lead her to the edge of the stage. They got the cue from the stage manager and Gendry gently – still so gently – began to lead her on stage.

They managed to get through Sleeping Beauty perfectly fine, no mishaps or stumbles or accidental deaths. Syrio clapped, then called them all on stage.

Arya began to untie her blindfold, but Gendry's tender pressure got it undone for her quicker than she would've done it herself. She eyed him and muttered a soft thanks as the company began piling on stage.

Syrio and Jaqen called out notes – things to fix, costumes to change, beats that were missed. All in all, it took less time than they expected. Arya was changing back into her clothes within the hour.

Their changing room was quiet as they hung up all their costumes and pulled on their street clothes. Lommy began sighing dramatically, which Arya knew meant that he was hungry.

"Are we going to Mona's or what?"

Gendry snorted quietly from where he was stuffing things into his horrible backpack. "I mean, I could eat." He said tentatively.

She knew that he was giving her an out if she didn't want him to come. But, honestly, she was hungry, she was tired, and she felt like she just might not care as much as she did yesterday.

"Let's go." Arya grabbed her bag and made her way towards the door. "Someone text Hot Pie, see if he's working."

"On it." Lommy whipped out his phone as they exited the changing room.

Gendry snorted a bit. "Cool it, Olivia Pope."

Arya couldn't help the smile that tugged on her lips, grateful that she was leading the herd so they couldn't see.

"It's handled!" Lommy yelled and Arya turned to see him jumping on Gendry as he said it. Gendry laughed, but didn't push him off and Arya thought – _There you are. I didn't think I'd see you again._

She wasn't sure if it was Gendry she thought that about, or the _friendship_. Probably both.

The train to Mona's found Arya seated next to Lommy and Gendry across from them. Lommy scrolled through Instagram and chatted about one thing or another while Arya couldn't help but let herself watch Gendry as he watched her.

The small smile that appears when Lommy says something particularly outlandish.

His large hands twisting, playing with the ends of that horrible backpack.

The way he kept eye contact with her through it all.

His eyes just so blue.

Deep and stormy, truly _ocean eyes_ like she'd never seen them before.

She always thought her siblings had the best blue eyes – Tully blues that matched those of her mother. But Gendry's weren't Tully blue, they weren't anything like her mother's, but they were just as beautiful.

They got off at the right stop and walked to Mona's. The hostess eyed Gendry in a way Arya was both used to and annoyed at – something she'd been dealing with since he was fourteen and looked basically legal.

She seated them near the kitchen, as usual, and Hot Pie snuck out to talk to them as soon as he could.

Arya didn't miss the way his eyes widened a bit with his smile at seeing them all together. He threw a quick look to Lommy but moved passed it quickly enough.

It was nice. She'd admit it; the dinner, the company, it was nice.

Catching Gendry's gaze throughout was nice too.

* * *

Arya sat in the dressing room at the makeup table connected to the wall mirrors, scrolling through her phone. The press certainly worked fast; already photos from the carpet outside made their way onto social media.

She saw her sister pose with Margaery, Loras and Renly not far behind. All of her brothers and Theon posed as fans screamed at them.

She never quite managed to forget how she was raised, the way her family and friends so publicly lived their lives. But it was times like these that it really made itself present.

Arya had been in the same situation for her siblings a thousand times – walking red carpets, posing for paparazzi, attending events. She'd done it all time and time again.

It was sort of weird, having her family doing the whole song and dance, this time, for her.

The intercom buzzed in all the backstage rooms, their stage manager's voice rang out announcing ten to show.

She mumbled a quiet, "Thank you, ten." to herself, like the good little theatre kid she was trained to be.

"Ready?" Lommy bounded in, Gendry trailing behind him.

"You know it." She mumbled back noncommittally.

Lommy loomed over her, looking at her phone with her while Gendry plopped himself down on the floor to stretch out his legs.

"Oooh, look how good Margs looks in that dress."

Arya handed him her phone so he could look his fill and moved to pull on her jazz shoes.

"Hey," Gendry muttered, catching her attention.

She looked up from where she was tugging on her shoe and met his eye. "Hey."

They held each other's gaze for a moment until Lommy loudly gasped.

"Oh my god." He turned Arya's screen toward them. "Do you see how fucking _stunning_ your sister looks in this jumpsuit? Are you kidding me? Let me just go kill myself."

Gendry snorted and shook his head, Arya stood, looking down at him for a moment before offering a hand.

He looked at it for a beat before taking it and allowing himself to be hauled up by her.

It was the first time she'd touched him outside of a dance. The first time she'd initiated anything since his return.

The intercom buzzed again and their stage manager called out five to show. She was so caught up in the look in Gendry's eyes that she didn't even mutter a _thank you, five_. She wasn't sure what the look meant, what the look even was, but she did know that she'd never seen him look at anyone else quite the way he was looking at her right now.

"Okay, move it or lose it, bitches." Lommy hip-checked Arya out of the way and pushed passed them.

Gendry just rolled his eyes, that small little smile that always appeared whenever Lommy did something… Lommy-like.

They made it backstage and the stage manager made sure they were all there, talking on her headset to the technical booth. Syrio and Jaqen on stage speaking to the crowd.

Lommy turned to them and raised a brow before bending down low and wiggling his fingers at them.

Arya sighed and bit down a smile, looking from Gendry to Lommy. "Seriously?"

"Hell yeah, seriously! It's tradition, baby!"

Gendry shrugged a little at her and smiled a little. Arya sighed, but gave in and bent down as Lommy did, Gendry did the same.

It was something they had done at Yoren's studio before performances. They hadn't done it after Gendry left.

They wiggled fingers as they slowly rose from their crouched positions, moving closer to one another as they did until eventually their fingers touched and they had risen to their full height.

"Good show." Lommy whispered as they heard clapping from the audience, signaling the start of the show.

"Good show." Both Arya and Gendry whispered back one at a time.

Lommy wiggled his fingers at her as he walked away to take his spot on the other side of the stage. Gendry kept her gaze, as he apparently was known to do now, before following Lommy and leaving her to walk out onto the dark stage.

* * *

The applause started before the lights even fell. She stood in the black and walked herself offstage coolly, but as soon as she hit backstage she ran straight for Gendry and wrapped her arms around him.

He seemed confused by her hug, but tentatively wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?"

She pulled back just enough that she could look into his eyes. "What we just did out there, it was incredible. Whatever happens now because of it, will be in large part to you. I could've danced that with anyone, but it wouldn't have been the same and we both know it. So, thank you."

He looked down at her a moment, seemingly processing her words. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the stage manager ushering them out of backstage and to their dressing rooms to change.

She'd almost managed to forget about the mingling she'd have to do in the lobby afterwards while everyone self-congratulated and sipped expensive wine.

Arya rolled her eyes at the thought.

She didn't say anything to Gendry about what she'd said – or what he hadn't had the chance to say. She just grabbed her bag and the simple, yet event-appropriate, jumpsuit sitting on her costume rack.

Practically running to the girl's bathroom, overcrowded in a way the boy's one would never be, she stripped quickly as she stepped into the communal shower stalls. She did a quick rinse, careful not to wet her hair or makeup, before stepping out and toweling dry. She slipped on her underwear and sticky boobs before quickly pulling on her black jumpsuit and made her way into the party.

The lobby was beautifully decorated for the event and filled with high profile audience members; wait-staff carried around too-small portions of fancy _hors __d'oeuvres_ and expensive flutes of champagne. Arya stood there for a moment by the studio door, observing, looking for her family and friends.

"Anything for the lady?"

She turned to her right, suppressing a smile as she looked at Hot Pie. "Not a lady."

He smiled brightly at her, holding out the tray of tiny, artisan sandwiches. "Whatever you say, Arry. Here, take the ones on the left, I made them with you in mind."

She let the smile she'd been biting back for the sake of her fake-glare spring forth and a look of relief washed over her.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you lately?" She gushed as she grabbed a handful of the bite sized Arry-approved sandwiches and began stuffing them in her mouth.

Hot Pie smirked, "Definitely not enough, but you can make it up to me when you're not being all fancy and rich."

She rolled her eyes, cheeks bulging a little with food. "Yeah, real _Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous_ over here as I stand with you in the corner, avoiding social contact, and stuffing tiny finger food in my gob."

He snorted, which turned into a full Hot Pie chuckle, which in turn never failed to make her laugh. It was then that her family seemed to realized she had emerged and began to flock over to her.

"Arya!" Sansa squealed as she and Margaery ran over.

"Incredible." Margaery gushed in that over-dramatic reality tv show way she was prone to do. Her twin wasn't far behind, Renly totting after his fiancée while talking with Brienne who was dragging Pod behind her.

Arya pulled out of the Sansa-Margaery embrace she'd just been in and looked around for her brothers as Loras, Renly, Brienne and Podrick approached.

"Where are the boys?"

Sansa looked over her shoulder, using her superior height – especially in her towering heels – to find them. "Uh… I see Robb's curls." She turned back to the little group they'd created, nabbing a tiny sandwich from Hot Pie's tray. "They've been mobbed."

Arya rolled her eyes and leaned back against the wall to get comfortable; this would take a while. "Of course they did."

Renly and Loras took their turns leaning in to kiss her cheek, "Amazing, darling, really."

"Thanks, Loras."

"Can I just say," Renly leaned in and Arya tried not to let herself get too overcome by his star-quality. "You and Gendry together are… otherworldly."

Loras playfully rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Renly's shoulders. "Ren, come on, the girl just got offstage, at least let her get a drink before you try marrying her off to your nephew."

Brienne snorted into her drink and Arya glared daggers at her, hoping Renly and Loras wouldn't notice the exchange.

"It's fine." Arya waved him off. "I've come to terms with the fact that I'll probably be dancing with Gendry for a while."

"Loras showed me some of the new video." Renly smirked, conspiratorially, over his drink. "Him and Finnian have been slaving away editing the thing, but I managed a glimpse or two. And I just have to say… wow."

"Wow is right." Margaery added, eyebrow raised in that way of hers, mouth poised in that perfect smirky-smile. "Also, _hot_. Very hot."

Arya rolled her eyes dramatically to push away the flush that threatened to overtake her at those words. "You all are ridiculous. Brienne, Hot Pie, Pod – come on. Let's go find the boys, they'll be nicer to me than this crew."

They all laughed as she stalked away but Brienne caught up to her quickly, putting her freakishly long legs to good use. She slung an arm around Arya's shoulders and smiled down at her as they walked at a more normal pace now. Podrick and Hot Pie appearing on her other side.

"You were really good, though." Brienne sent her one of those small, meaningful smiles that she so rarely doled out and Arya felt warm inside. "Thank you for inviting me."

Arya wrapped her arm around Brienne's waist and leaned into the older girl as they walked through the after-party. "Of course. You're the only one that's going to tell me the truth." Brienne snorted quietly and then Arya said just as meaningfully, "Thank you for coming, though."

"Obviously I wouldn't miss it. I wouldn't be able to handle your whining if I had."

Arya pinched her side and looked over to Pod, "Thanks for coming, Pod. I hope it wasn't too boring for you."

"Are you kidding? It was great!"

Arya couldn't help but smile at how earnest and pure Podrick Payne was.

"Arya!"

They'd finally caught sight of her brothers and it seemed as though they'd finally caught sight of her. Rickon called out her name, alerting the rest of the pack that he'd found her, and in turn they all began clapping as she approached them.

They were so ridiculous. She loved them.

She broke free of Brienne and fake-bowed as she got closer to them. Finally, their clapping stopped and she was bum-rushed.

Rickon ran up and attached himself to her, cooing about how wonderful she was. Sometimes he forgot that he was bigger than her now, even though he'd always be her little brother. Bran wheeled up next to her and she bent down to hug him as Robb, Jon, and Theon circled her.

She petted their hair and pulled on their fancy duds, talking about how tame the wolf-pack managed to look.

"Yeah, well, someone's got to represent." was Robb's joke-y reply.

They all _ooh-ed_ at the comment and Theon smirked around a, "Don't let Lady Sansa hear you say that."

"It's true." Arya nodded, "She'd kill you for insulting her fashion sense."

"Seriously though," Jon smiled down at his favorite sister – Arya knows this because she decided it. "You were incredible, Arya. Good job."

She leaned in to the hug Jon wrapped her up in. "Awe, thanks, Jon."

It wasn't long before, Sansa, Loras, Renly, and Margaery made their way over to the family group. Others came in and out, dropping praise briefly before commanding one of her siblings' attention. It was easy for Arya to slink away without being noticed – she'd been doing it for as long as she could remember.

She moved through the throngs of people in the lobby; some stopped her, some didn't. She finally found them in the corner of the room, shrouded slightly under the spiral staircase that lead up to the mezzanine.

Gendry leaned against the wall as he listened to Lommy and Hot Pie animatedly talk about one thing or another. He looked so casual, so at-ease, in a way he definitely hadn't looked when she'd briefly caught sight of him mingling earlier.

He had looked strained and awkward; his face stormy and unapproachable.

But, here? Shrouded in a corner beneath the stairs, surrounded by his closest friends? He looked open and comfortable. It was such a striking contrast.

She approached easily, taking in their appearances. She hadn't gotten the chance to see them after she fled to get changed. Lommy's forest green blazer and fitted black trousers looked perfect for the occasion and really brought out the blonde of his hair and green of his eyes.

Gendry, on the other hand, looked like he'd barely put effort into his outfit at all. Which, she knew was ridiculous considering the fact that Renly probably bought him some heinously expensive suit for the occasion; and here he was, in a literal white t-shirt under a navy blazer and matching navy trousers.

"Wow, Gen, really nice of you to dress up for the occasion." She let slip out as she approached.

They all looked to her as she moseyed into the circle and she caught Gendry's gaze sweeping her before landing on her eyes – like he always did.

A thought floated across her mind as she held his gaze – _I wish we were alone so I could rip that stupid t-shirt off his body. With my teeth._

"Well, we all can't look so effortless, can we?"

She couldn't tell if that was a dig or if he was calling her pretty. She smiled. A matching one appeared on his lips at the sight of hers.

"What the fuck are you guys doing over here anyway?" She asked, finally pulling her gaze away from Gendry's to look at both Lommy and Hot Pie.

Lommy sighed dramatically, as he was prone to do, and leaned his shoulder against the wall next to Gendry. "I was having the time of my life talking to one of the WBO directors when _someone_," He gestured toward Gendry, who rolled his eyes. "decided to have an anxiety attack and made me come hide over here with him."

Hot Pie shrugged, "I saw them over here and decided to see what was happening."

"For the record, I wasn't actually having an anxiety attack." Gendry stated, his face getting all grumpy. She tried not to find it cute.

"Uh, yes you were." Lommy turned to face Arya. "His face was doing that thing it does when he's around people he knows and Renly shows up."

Arya nodded, "Gotcha."

Gendry looked at both of them appalled, "What are you talking about? My face doesn't do a thing!"

"Your shoulders go up too." Arya replied casually as she pulled some food off of Hot Pie's tray.

"They do not." Gendry huffed as he slid back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah they do." Both Arya, Lommy, and Hot Pie all replied, not looking at him.

"Shut up."

"It's okay Gendry," Hot Pie laid a hand on his tense shoulder. "We can only tell because we know you so well."

Gendry looked from Hot Pie to Lommy to Arya, "It's true." She ended up saying with a little shrug.

A complicated series of looks passed over Gendry's features before the stormy grumpiness passed and he was back to being open and a little resigned.

She thought about what she'd just implied and wondered if that was why is face got weird for a minute. Because they did know him well, better than anyone in his life – maybe save his new immediate family, but Arya hadn't ever seen him with them really so she couldn't say for sure.

It made her feel weird to realize how much she truly did still know him and just how much she didn't know him at all.

* * *

It had been about two weeks since the showcase. They were back to their regularly scheduled classes, guest choreographers coming in every week to teach. It was as normal as they were going to get for the time being.

Arya was currently in one of the smaller studios, here early enough that there wouldn't be anyone else for a couple hours.

She stared at herself in the mirror as she went through the combo she'd created, hoping it'd look as good on Sansa and Rickon as it looked on her.

It had started after the showcase. Loras was regaling her family with stories from his music video shoot, without revealing too much of the top secret project. Rickon had then asked why Arya would be in Loras' video and not one of theirs. Arya had rolled her eyes and replied that Loras had asked and her brothers hadn't.

It was then Rickon had decided that he wanted to do a dance video with her and Sansa for one of the new singles he sang lead vocals on. Sansa had cooed in delight on being asked and that left Arya to come up with the rest.

She'd been in the studio for a few hours by this point, waiting for the call that her brother and sister had arrived. She was running through a section with no music when she heard him.

"Hey." She looked up from where she'd been staring at herself in the mirror to where he was walking into the studio. "What are you doing here so early?"

She dropped her stance, looking at him through the mirror and breathing a little heavy.

"My sister and younger brother are coming in to film a video thing for the band, I'm choreographing."

"Oh. I don't want to interrupt." He made to leave the studio, and her, but she stopped him before he could get far.

"No –" She turned to face him properly instead of talking to him through the mirror. "It's fine. You're not interrupting. You can stay – if you want. Maybe…give me some notes."

He looked surprised – and honestly, she was too. But, she was attempting to keep her word; she would try and include him into her life more, extend the branch and see what fell off when she shook it.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Okay." He moved to sit on the floor, his back pressed against the mirror in front of her.

She moved her phone from the ground next to the small speaker into his hand. "It's that weird email track."

"Got it."

She moved back and waited for him to play it before jumping into what she'd choreographed so far. She only had a few until her siblings got there, she needed to finish and polish stat. She stopped and he paused the music, nodding.

"I like it."

She sighed and narrowed her eyes at him. "Really? That's all you're going to give me?"

He smiled a little from where he was seated on the floor and gave a little shrug. "I do like it. It moves nice. It reminds me of Yoren."

"Yeah, well, you can teach a horse new tricks, but it's still a fucking horse."

Gendry snorted and let out a laugh, shaking his head as he stood. He reset the music and moved to stand beside her, facing the mirror. He didn't say anything, didn't tell her what he was doing, but she got it. It's what they use to do at the old studio back when Gendry pretended like he wanted to be a choreographer for a hot second.

She started moving through the choreography, he followed her in the mirror, moving with her as he learned it quickly. It wasn't anything advanced by any means; Sansa could dance, mostly from her being a popstar and all, and Rickon had the innate ability to move the way Arya did, but neither of them were dancers. She wasn't about to throw something complex at her siblings when they only had a few hours to film the thing.

They moved through the song a few more times; Arya stopping once or twice when Gendry asked her to go over a particular movement or beat. Eventually they were running through it in sync and with ease. It was nice to see it on a male body before her brother got there and, she had to say, her choreography fit very nicely in Gendry's body.

They stopped as the song ended and she turned to him, waiting to see what he thought. He looked down, in thought, for a moment before his body began to move into s section of her choreography and then changing it.

"What about this for this section here?" He asked, moving through something he'd clearly just seen in his head.

It actually worked so much better than what she'd had and definitely wasn't too advanced for her siblings. Rickon would look _insane_ doing it and Arya was almost excited for him to try.

"Go back, let's add it in."

They ran through the beat before, Gendry doing his new add-in and Arya behind him doing the moves that her and Sansa would be doing.

"I fucking love it."

Gendry smiled a little bashfully at her praise. Arya realized how much she missed seeing him doing jazz-funk-hip hop. She also realized how much she missed dancing with him.

Obviously they had just danced together extensively two weeks ago and months prior leading up to two weeks ago, but what she meant was different. She missed working in the studio with him; making up dances to show Yoren; hanging out and getting creative.

She'd missed it and she'd missed him.

She could say it now. Say that she missed him and it didn't really cause her the same sort of heartbreak it did before. Maybe because he was finally standing in front of her and kept acting like he had no intention of leaving her again.

They ran through the whole dance a dozen more times, Gendry making slight changes here and there. They stopped when Arya's phone rang and Sansa proclaimed they'd be there soon.

She sat on the floor against the mirrored wall, Gendry beside her doing the same.

He was a little sweaty, his dark hair in all sorts of disarray, but that was pretty much his thing, so it didn't really matter. His basic t-shirt clung to the length of his body, his fitted sweatpants matching her own.

He caught her looking at him and raised a brow in question.

"You look so old."

He sent her a slightly confused little smile and tilted his head at her comment. "Thanks?"

"No, I just mean…" She looked away from him and at the quiet, empty studio in front of them. "This reminded me so much of being at Yoren's and being young." She turned back to him, catching his dark blue gaze. "You just look so old now, compared to then. So different, yet so the same. It's weird."

He kept her gaze and nodded a little in agreement. "You're right. It is." Those blue eyes traveled the length of her face before moving back to her own. "Somehow you look so different, yet, exactly how I remember you."

She kept his gaze, the quiet of the studio lulling them into this intimate little cocoon. "I think –" she began to say before cutting herself off and starting again. "Can we… can we be us again?"

Gendry's shoulder's visibly sagged and his face was so open, his eyes so clear. "I'd like that. A lot."

They were looking at each other, sitting almost shoulder to shoulder in the quiet softness of the empty studio. It felt like he was going to kiss her. Or, maybe, she was going to kiss him. It hung between the empty air.

But neither of them moved, they just continued to stare at one another until the tension seemed to slowly leak out like a dying balloon. Eventually he pulled back just slightly, just enough that it was clear the moment was over, and asked if she'd like to run through the dance once more before her siblings go there.

She hauled herself up and followed Gendry to do it once more.

Sansa strolled in with Rickon not long after Gendry proposed they'd run it again. Sansa seemed surprised to see Gendry with her – if her slightly too wide smile and eyes were anything to go by. But, her sister's impenetrable tact kept her from saying anything aloud with Gendry in the room.

Rickon seemed to be just slightly oblivious to the tension Sansa had created, smiling at Gendry jovially and asking him how he'd been. Rickon had been so young when Gendry left, and he'd never really spent time with him, but he'd heard Arya bitch about him all the time – before and after he'd gone.

"Are you going to be dancing with us?" He asked Gendry, who – bless him – looked so frightened by the mere notion.

"No, Rick, it's a family thing, remember?" Arya moved in quickly. "But, Gendry helped me choreograph it."

"Wicked." Rickon smiled.

"Okay." Sansa proclaimed, looking at herself in the mirror and perfecting her high pony. "I'm ready to make a fool of myself."

Arya rolled her eyes. "Shut up. You can dance, you do it all the time on stage during your concerts."

"That's not the same, Arya. That's basic popstar movement. I can't do what you do." She smiled brightly with her compliment and tugged playfully at Arya's short hair.

Rickon snorted, "Yeah, like, there's no way I'm going to look like Gendry here, or Lommy, but I can rip up the floor when it's called for." He elbowed Sansa with a cheeky smile. "It's in the Stark blood, you'll be fine, Sans."

Sansa playfully rolled her eyes and gently shoved their littlest brother off of her. Gendry watched on with a smile.

Arya turned to him fully, catching his gaze. It was becoming easier and easier to do, as his gaze was often traveling to her anyway, now all she had to do was accept it.

"Stay and work the music?" She asked with both a slightly hopeful lilt to her tone and another that was a tad more of a demand.

He nodded and tried to hold back the small smile that threatened to erupt. She pretended not to notice.

She taught the dance to her siblings; Gendry popping in to help Rickon when it seemed like he needed a little guidance. It took almost two hours, but eventually they were able to run the entire thing fluidly without stopping.

It was around then Osha, her brothers' manager showed up with the small camera crew they'd hired to film it and Sansa's stylist arrived with garment bags for them to try on.

Gendry moved out of the way and tried to make himself appear less in awe of the situation than he really was. She felt a little bad leaving him with Osha's aggressive presence, but the little looks of panic he sent her made her laugh and that seemed to help him relax a bit.

They came back to the studio in their new outfits – which, really were just designer brand workout clothes – and let Osha's camera guys talk to them about staging.

They ran the dance for them once so they could see the best angles and such before jumping right in.

Gendry's eyes stayed glued to them the whole time, sitting by the speakers and working the music without having to be asked. They filmed the whole thing five times, Rickon lip syncing and looking very cool in the front of their triangle formation.

The whole thing took about three hours and then they were gone.

Arya gave back the designer duds, changed back into her leggings and baggy crop top. She bid her siblings goodbye and was left with Gendry in the empty studio, like none of it had ever happened.

She wondered, not for the first time but definitely more often now that they were speaking again, how he was getting on with the whole Being A Baratheon thing. He seemed so uncomfortable, so out of his element in the face of celebrity and fame, she wondered how he dealt with his own.

It was obvious most people didn't know, since he was still going by Waters professionally. But, it was bound to come out eventually – especially if he was going on to dance at WBO with Renly.

She wanted to ask, but she didn't. Not now anyway. Not when things were still so fresh between them and he still seemed to blend himself into the wall when it came up.

Instead, she went and sat across from him in the little lounge by the cubbies, waiting for Syrio, Jaqen, and the rest of the company to arrive.

* * *

Arya wasn't sure when they had started texting.

Or, she should say, when they had started texting as though they were friends who text each other again.

It probably had something to do with Lommy or Hot Pie – as most things in their lives did, because their friends were ridiculous. But after her conversation with him the day he'd helped her with the _Beware! Wolves! _music video she just kind of started… reaching out.

She wasn't totally positive how they ended up on the train, headed for the beach, but, here they were.

They had the afternoon off, no class or rehearsal, and Gendry had complained about both Hot Pie and Lommy being busy. Arya had kind of said it as a joke, but once it was out of her mouth there was actually nothing more she wanted to do than go to the beach.

When was the last time she'd even seen the water? She couldn't remember.

So they just sort of… got on a train.

Arya had a backpack full of waters and snacks and towels. Gendry hadn't brought anything but his camera because he was stupid.

It was a little strained, the being alone together, but they were managing.

They talked about surface things like their favorite of Hot Pie's recipes or who they wish Lommy would date, silly things like the weather and discontinued ice cream flavors.

It was nice just to be able to talk to him again.

They got off at the very last stop and the smell of the ocean hit them as they exited the train. It was a pleasantly warm day – nothing like she was used to in Winterfell, but she'd spent so much of her time South because of dance that she'd gotten acclimated over time.

The shore was practically empty, the odd jogger or dog walker went past them, but that was it. Arya picked a spot at random and sat down to take off her shoes. The warm sand felt amazing on her toes, the wind from the sea pushing back her hair. She tilted her head back and just basked in it all for a moment.

She heard a _snap_ and opened her eyes to find Gendry with his small, old, but expensive camera aimed at her.

He'd had that thing for years, used to carry it around everywhere with them. She hadn't thought to ask him about it since they hadn't actually been talking until recently. But, she had forgotten its existence until now.

Gendry had taken hundreds of photos of her when they were young, it almost felt natural for her to close her eyes again and let him snap away. There was a small part of her that felt slightly awkward by it now, if only because it had been so long.

Neither of them said anything about it and eventually Arya got up from her spot in the sand and moved down to the water.

Gendry followed, coming to stand beside her and gaze out at the ocean. His hands were stuffed casually into his pockets, the wind pushing around his messy dark hair, the water making his blue eyes shine in the sun.

"Is this weird?"

She wasn't sure why it slipped out, but he just looked so calm standing there beside her and she wanted to know.

"It doesn't have to be." He said, still looking out over the rolling waves, turning to her only after he'd said it.

And, he was right.

It didn't have to be.

They spent several hours on the beach, doing nothing, really. They sat on the sand and dipped their feet in the water, they tried to do silly tricks and record the failures. At one point Arya found some broken fishing rods a few yards away from them and taught Gendry how to fence. She'd taken lessons as a child – something Gendry still playfully rolled his eyes about and muttered, _rich people_.

Eventually they got a call from Lommy wondering where they were and they made their way back to the train and back into the city. They got off at Lommy's stop and walked to his apartment. Him and Hot Pie were already drinking and begging the two of them to catch up.

Which they did, gladly.

It was warm in Lommy's living room, but not unpleasantly so. Arya still smelled of sea-spray and was tingly from the alcohol. They were sitting on the floor, around the coffee table, a lull in the conversation.

Lommy was looking at them in that way of his. People often mistook Lommy's party-boy persona as fact, when it was nothing more than a mask he wore to further himself in the world. He was undeniably personable, sure, but beneath that was a shocking amount of depth and insight.

Arya hated when Lommy looked at her the way he was right now. It always meant he was about to say something that was going to make her annoyed.

And, as always, her intuition wasn't wrong.

"You know," He started, grabbing their attention, still looking at them through slightly narrowed eyes. "I always sort of thought you two would end up together."

Arya must've reacted strongly if Hot Pie's worried glance to Gendry was anything to go on. She looked up at him and saw he was looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What the hell, Lommy."

"What?" Lommy shrugged like he hadn't just violated like ten layers of friendship code. "I did."

"Gendry and I were best friends." Even as it came out of her mouth, she knew it was a lie. Her conversation with Brienne all those weeks ago came flushing back, as did her recent revelation.

Her feelings for Gendry had never been strictly platonic, but she wasn't about to say that out loud.

She shifted her gaze back up to his and watched him hesitate before looking back up to Lommy and replying, "Yeah."

She felt her heart pound off-rhythm in her chest.

Lommy held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. What do I know? I was just saying."

Hot Pie saved them by changing the topic to Margaery Tyrell's new movie and if Arya had any insider gossip about the new role.

It was dropped after that, never to be brought up again. They continued to drink and talk about this and that – Hot Pie playing peacekeeper just as he had their entire lives. Bless him.

Eventually, it got late and Hot Pie was dragging himself up off the floor to shuffle himself down the street. Lommy offered for them to stay, but Arya had shit to do in the morning with Sansa and didn't really feel like sleeping on a sofa with Gendry.

Except, that she totally did, which was probably why she hauled herself up off the ground and made her way outside.

Gendry followed her out and they walked silently to the nearest subway. She sat next to him, sliding down low on the bench so she could rest her head and close her eyes. The lull of the quiet car rocked her booze-addled and sun-soaked brain into a light slumber, one which she only awoke from because Gendry was tapping her knee.

She lifted her head and realized belatedly that she must've shifted in her snooze because her head had been on Gendry's shoulder.

"Your stop's next."

She nodded, swiping under her eyes and blinking rapidly to wake herself up.

The car stopped and the doors opened. Arya pushed herself up and walked out, Gendry right behind her. They walked up to street level and he was still beside her.

He was walking her home.

It was… nice.

Odd, but nice.

She shoved her hands into her jean jacket and it was then she realized that she had no idea where he lived.

When Renly had stopped by the studio before the showcase, he'd claimed that he hadn't seen Gendry since he'd come back from his trip with Loras, which implied that Gendry didn't live with them. But, then where did he live?

They were coming up on her building and Arya couldn't help breaking the silence by asking him.

"Where do you live?"

He turned to her as they walked, confusion written all over his features. "Huh?"

"Where do you live?" She asked again. "It occurred to me as we're walking to where _I _live, that I don't actually know where you live. I'm guessing you don't live with Tohbo anymore."

Gendry smiled a little at the mention of his former Foster-father, but ultimately shook his head. "I live with my sister, Mya." He looked forward again, a slew of emotions playing over his face. "God, sometimes it still feels so weird to say that out loud, you know?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"We lived with Renly for a while, but then Loras moved in and they got engaged, so Mya and I moved out. Renly got us a place not far from his apartment, but him and Loras spent a lot of time in the country house these days, so we don't see him much."

"Your sister, Mya, what's she like?"

A small smirk spread over his lips, "She reminds me a lot of you, actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." He chuckled. "She's strong and stubborn, but so funny and kind. You'd like her."

Arya nodded absently as she gazed at his profile illuminated by street lights. "I'm sure I would."

They came to a stop in front of her building. She lived in the upscale part of the city out of necessity – famous family and all – it hit her than that Gendry probably did too. He held her gaze for a few moments before it shifted down to the pavement.

"Are you okay to get home?"

She wasn't sure why she asked. They hadn't been drunk off their asses, just pleasantly buzzed, but she found the need to ask anyway.

He looked up with a small smile and a softness in his eyes that she was beginning to realize was reserved solely for her.

"I'm good." He responded, and Arya thought that was all he was going to give her when he spoke again. "I actually don't live far from here. A couple of blocks down. I'll be fine."

She nodded absently, still struck by softness of his dark blue gaze in the night light. "Okay."

Gendry's lips quirked up into a slightly bigger grin that made him look so young. "I had fun today." He said as he began to walk backwards, away from her.

She nodded, hands still trapped in the pockets of her jean jacket. "Me too."

Gendry stopped suddenly and bowed deeply. "Farewell, M'lady."

Arya couldn't help the immediate visceral reaction that was pulled out of her by his words and actions. She rolled her eyes and turned slightly away from him. "Oh my god! Shut up!" She said around a laugh that he managed to pull from her.

He smiled, big and wide, at her reaction, like he'd been waiting for it.

"Goodnight, Arya." He all but whispered around his smile.

Her own smile, tamed compared to his, but eyes no less sparkly. "Goodnight, Gendry."

He turned away from her then, properly walking down the street, walking home.

Arya stood there for a while, watching him walk away from her and felt none of the emotions she'd felt the last time he'd left her standing alone. Instead, she felt warm. She'd see him tomorrow, and every day after that for the foreseeable future and that was enough for her.

* * *

Guys! Come yell at me over on tumblr! ellieohno


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who commented or came over to tumblr to yell at me about this fic! Feel free to do the same this time around. I may add more to this eventually, I just love the version of these two.

* * *

Arya was sitting on one of the benches by the cubbies, sipping water and scrolling through Instagram on her phone. The neat braids she'd done this morning were now all over the place from the insane class Jaqen had just given them. She could still feel the sweat on her body, which was why none of her outer clothes had been thrown on yet.

Gendry walked over and sat in an empty chair to the right of her, blowing on the fresh slice of pizza from the place next door.

He hadn't thrown on any outer clothes either, she noticed. The fitted track pants he wore clung to his muscled ass and thighs, the plain white t-shirt he wore did nothing but highlight the width of his broad shoulders and the bulging of his biceps.

_Ridiculous._

She looked away before he could catch her gawking.

"That class sucked." He took a bit of his pizza, groaned at how hot it was, and rested the plate on his lap to wait for it to cool off. "No, that's not true. That class was awesome, but hard as shit and now I want to die."

"We have ballet in twenty." Arya reminded him.

Gendry groaned and threw his head back. Arya couldn't help but laugh at his dramatics and also let her gaze travel over the line of his exposed neck – thinking how he'd look so similar if she was the one on his lap and not a slice of too-hot pizza.

"Yoren's hosting a master class at KLDC."

Arya's dirty thoughts ruined as Lommy threw his body down next to her and Gendry. She shook the thought of her riding Gendry from her mind and took another sip of water to compose herself. "I know, I already got the email."

They looked to Gendry, who had deemed his pizza cool enough to eat. "Yeah, I got it too."

Arya looked between the two of them, wondering if they had also gotten the one asking them to assist at the class but not wanting to say it unless they didn't.

From the looks they were all shooting each other, she was going to guess that they did.

"And the one about assisting?"

Lommy sagged in relief. "Oh thank god."

Gendry nodded, "Yeah."

She let the smile slowly creep up her face. "Isn't this weird?"

"Duh." Lommy laughed. "But also how fun is this gonna be?"

The email had stated that Yoren was hosting the Masterclass at KLDC later in the week. The three of them wouldn't even have to go out of their way – though, they would, if Yoren had asked.

Three days later, they arrived at the studio together a little before their scheduled time. There were already hordes of people lined up outside of the studios or wandering around; groups of kids, teens, and adults getting warm.

Arya led their little trio right past everyone, ignoring the whispers and gawking and photos definitely being uploaded to Instagram. Gendry had his whole _uncomfortable & unapproachable_ shtick going on – face stormy and closed off, head down, shoulders tense and reaching his ears. Lommy, of course, was smirking and eyeing everyone they passed.

They made it to the empty big studio without fuss – showing their badges to the bouncer at the door. They were early, but Yoren was already there.

He looked old, she realized.

Arya hadn't seen him since his retirement, which hadn't been long after Gendry left. His hair was longer than she remembered – currently tied back in a bun – his beard the same, just as his wardrobe. He wasn't someone you would expect to be a choreographer, definitely not someone you'd expect to be a dancer.

He turned from the stereo system he was fiddling with and faced them as they walked further into the empty room. He waited until they had reached him fully and Arya felt almost nervous to be in his presence again. She didn't want to disappoint him.

Yoren looked them over in that almost lazy way of his – but Arya wouldn't be fooled, beneath that cavalier stare were harshly critical notes.

"Get warm. I want to see what you've learned."

They did what he'd asked, dropping their belongings and got warm in record time. He taught them a short, but complicated combo and watched them preform it while leaning against the table that held the sound system.

"Not bad." He nodded assessingly. "Greenhands, your isolations still need to be a bit sharper but your form has improved so much. Stark, it's still a pleasure watching you, you've perfected the control you were lacking in youth. And Waters – or, should I say Baratheon now? I was worried they'd turned you soft with all that ballet, but it's nice to see you're just as much the hip hop dancer you left me as."

Yoren's praise was warm and welcomed.

While Arya found immense pride in Syrio and Jaqen's praise, there was just something about hearing it from Yoren that made her feel a little more at home. It most likely stemmed from spending a good portion of her childhood with him after her father died.

Finally, he smiled.

"It's good to see you all again."

Arya didn't know what came over her, but she couldn't stop herself from walking up to Yoren and wrapping him in a hug. He returned it without question; and when she pulled back, Lommy and Gendry were right there to receive one as well.

"How's Hot Pie doing?" Yoren asked, genuinely interested.

When they'd all been at Yoren's studio, Hot Pie had hung around more often than not. He'd walk with Lommy to the studio after school, he'd sit in the front of the studio with Yoren and watch classes and rehearsals. Every Friday he'd bring in the newest baked good he'd taught himself to make for their class to try.

"He's great." Lommy replied happily. "He graduated early from Culinary and he's cooking at a restaurant not far from here."

Yoren smiled, "Good for him."

He didn't ask about Arya's family, didn't bring up the death of her mother; and aside from the one comment, he didn't ask about Gendry's new last name or found family. They use to think it was because he didn't care, but over time they all realized that Yoren just had tact.

They talked briefly about Yoren's apparent coming about of retirement and why he was doing the master class – "They asked." He replied casually – and that was all he said on the matter.

He taught them the two different combos they'd be demonstrating in today's class. Both were Yoren's preferred jazz-funk with a dash of hip hop. The first one involved the three of them and was fast tempo-ed and upbeat with hard hits and quick movements. The other was, hysterically enough, a new _Beware! Wolves!_ song, which Yoren knew was her brothers' band.

Yoren didn't say anything about the song selection though, so neither did Arya, but she couldn't keep the smirk off her face because of it.

The combo that accompanied her brothers' song was still hard hitting and quick, but it was a duo instead of a trio. Yoren had them do it multiple times, switching partners each time they did it. Arya smirked when Gendry and Lommy did it together – honestly, they'd make a striking couple if Gendry swung that way.

Eventually Yoren decided that Arya and Gendry would be dancing the duo – a surprise to absolutely no one. Yoren had often partnered Arya and Gendry in their youth, he was the reason Syrio had them partnered together now.

Lommy wasn't left in the lurch though; Yoren would be scouting the class for impressive dancers to be filmed for the youtube video and one lucky person would get to be Lommy's partner. He beamed when Yoren told him, excited that he was such a hot commodity. Lommy was an amazing dancer, any of them would be lucky to partner with him.

They ran through each combo a dozen more times in the time they had left before the doors would open and the mob of excited dancers would rush in.

Yoren gave them a ten to get themselves together before the class began. Arya slunk over to her bag and pulled out a water bottle and a bag of pretzels. She sat on the floor and drank her water. Gendry and Lommy followed her, nabbing pretzels as they sat on their phones.

Lommy nudged Arya, his other arm raised high above them at an angle. "Okay, bitches, smile."

Arya naturally posed for the picture – her upbringing making it a slightly subconscious move – and Gendry looked up just in time.

Lommy snorted at the photo, showing it to them. Arya's smirky-smile and sharp eyes were standard for every picture she took; Gendry's face looked particularly open and warm as he'd been caught just unaware enough. She liked it.

Lommy immediately posted the photo to Instagram, tagging them and Yoren, writing something about being excited for the master class. Instantly, Arya's phone began blowing up with notifications. It happened sometimes – coming from a famous family and all – but it was starting to morph into something different these days. She was becoming popular in the dance community – her name known, fan videos on youtube began appearing, fake accounts with her name and face.

It struck her then that she was becoming known in her own right and not just because of her family. She tried not to let that scare her as much as it could.

The doors opened and immediately the large room was flooded with people. The three of them stood, pushing away their belongings and moving over to where Yoren stood.

He addressed them quickly, the room instantly dying down as he yelled to reach everyone. He went over the basics of how he ran his classes – especially since he hadn't really taught in five or so years. They'd start with the trio piece; teach it, run it, film it before moving on to the duo.

He introduced the three of them – which, was odd to have people younger and older than them fawning over her. A couple of girls actually squealed.

"Arya, Lommy, and Gendry were my students for many years. If they critique you – take it. They know what I want to see just as much as they know what they're talking about. You might know that all three of them are currently part of KLDC's senior company."

There was so much pride in his voice that Arya had to literally bite the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling, she didn't want it to ruin her stoic image.

Yoren nodded at them to move to the center of the studio floor, the mass of people tittered as Arya set herself downstage as the tip of the triangle, Gendry and Lommy behind her on her right and left. Yoren started the music and they flew into the choreography with practiced ease, even only having just learned it two hours ago.

It was apparent that time away from Yoren hadn't changed how well they still took to his choreography. They were in sync, fluid, and vibed so well with Yoren's specific kind of musicality. He looked both fond and proud as he watched them, Arya tried not to let it get to her as she danced her face off.

The crowd cheered through practically the whole thing, especially at the small improve bit at the end. They stood and walked back to Yoren when he cut the music. He moved forward with them as the crowd of dancers reassembled and pushed forward to learn the dance.

Arya moved to stand on one side of him, spaced farther apart so more of the crowd could see them do it. Gendry and Lommy stood toward the edges of the group so more people could learn clearly as well.

Yoren went step-by-step, meticulously but not necessarily slowly. Once they went through it a few times, he nodded to the three of them to come back center to do it with the crowd to the music. Yoren walked around the room and when Lommy moved to replay the song, he gestured for the three of them to wander as well.

He'd equipped them with notepads earlier and they wrote down the numbers of the dancers that would come up to dance it in front of everyone else.

Once the group had run the combo a few times, Yoren signaled for the three of them to hand over their notebooks. Yoren watched the group run through the choreo a few more times with each of their picks in mind. He eventually cut the music and called out a series of numbers.

Squeals of joy emerged from the crowd, as did claps, as the numbers were called. A group of dancers came to take their place in front of Yoren and the three of them, the rest pushing back to form a large circle around the floor.

"Congratulations. You've made the cut." Yoren turned from them to reset the music.

Lommy quickly explained to the group that they'd be doing the choreo again, this time with the three of them, then Yoren would section them off into groups.

On Yoren's signal the small group did the choreography again, the rest of the studio watching. When Yoren cut the music after they were done, he tapped them into groups and waved the videographer over. He nodded to Arya, Gendry and Lommy to go first for the recording, so they did.

The crowd cheered and yelled for the three of them, they cheered for the rest of the groups. That was one thing Arya always loved about the dance community – their support.

Once all the groups had gone, Yoren gestured for everyone to renter the floor for the next combo.

Arya looked up at Gendry to gage his reaction to their next dance. He was smirking down at her, a twinkle in his eye. Like he knew how crazy everyone was about to go and was ready for it. She smiled back at him and rolled her eyes as Yoren called them out.

The music hadn't even started yet, they were literally just getting into position, and already the crowd was going wild.

Footage from the showcase had made its way onto YouTube, their Sleeping Beauty dance was spreading like wildfire. They had a ship name and hashtags and blogs dedicated to their partnering. This dance was just going to fan the flames.

The song had a great beat and the lyrics were easy to fall into. As soon as the music started they fell into the movement – hits on the beat, rolling in and out of each other's space. It was definitely easy to the play character that the choreography and her brothers' lyrics provided. She was teasing him and he was all for it. It was playful and flirty, and she realized – this is how Yoren saw them.

This dance, this song, this is how Yoren always saw the two of them together, even before they were old enough to realize it. Gendry hanging on her every word, her every move, and Arya letting him follow her, just as into it as he was.

Fucking Yoren.

Arya just added him to the list of people that knew of her stupid massive crush on Gendry and never told her about it.

The crowd of dancers were going batshit. People were recording, cheering, screaming, dying as they watched. As soon as Yoren cut the music, they settled. He called them all forward to teach the combo and Arya tried her hardest to look at Gendry and not pant at the sight of him.

He wore these stretchy black jeans that didn't constrict his movement at all, but hugged his legs beautifully, and a fitted black t-shirt that rode up when he held his hands above his head. Arya literally saw a few dancers in the front fan themselves as they swooned over Gendry's body. Arya couldn't say she blamed them.

This combo went by quicker now that the dancers had one under their belt. They went through the same process – learn the choreo, dance the choreo, mark down numbers, then do it again for the videographer.

Afterwards, Yoren announced that they would accept a few selfies with the class if they wanted. Arya had never taken so many photos in her life.

Toward the end of the crowd, a giggly pair of teens came up to them, biting back smiles and blushes. "Hi, we were wondering if, like, we could get a picture of you two."

Arya looked from them to Gendry, who just shrugged. He was kind of unaware of their partner-popularity right now, she realized. Because he'd be instantly embarrassed if he actually realized why they were asking for a photo of the two of them together.

"Sure." Arya replied kindly, with a small smile on her face. She was trying to be less scary, Jaqen said it would help her image.

The girls squealed as Gendry pushed next to Arya, leaning a bit into her space but not really touching her. They smiled at the girls who had their phones already out and pointed at them.

"Um, could you…" The short red haired one started, but looked embarrassed to continue.

Arya knew what she wanted. She wanted a picture of them wrapped around each other. She wanted to be the first one to post real "_Gendrya_" content on Tumblr, probably. Arya sighed and decided to be really generous and give her what she wanted. She also pretended that it wasn't for her at all, nope, just the nice teen girl who idolized them. That's all, nothing to see here.

She grabbed Gendry and rearranged him so that they were closer together and touching. He had his arm around her shoulder and she was plastered against his side, one of her arms around his waist, the other touching his chest.

The girls excitedly shrieked and took a thousand photos in the span of a minute, chanting over and over – _Oh my God, Oh my God!_ Arya tried not to laugh and ruin their photo.

They thanked them and ran away and Arya slowly removed herself from Gendry's side. His arm was still slung casually around her shoulders as they walked back to where their bags were located. Lommy was somewhere to their left, holding court over a group of fascinated looking teenagers.

"What was that all about?"

Arya bent down to grab her bag and Gendry's arm finally removed itself from her shoulders. She felt odd without the gentle pressure now that it was gone. She pushed that aside and felt her heart speed up at his questioning, but smirked up at him from where she was squatted on the floor.

"Oh, you know." She shrugged all casually, forcing back the laugh that threatened to bubble up at what his face was about to look like when she told him. "They're just obsessed with _"Gendrya"_ and I wanted to give them what they wanted. I'm nice like that."

Gendry's brows furrowed in confusion. "Gendrya? What the hell is that?"

"Gendry plus Arya equals Gendrya." She stood with a bottle of water. "It's our ship name."

He looked even more confused. "Our… what?"

Arya playfully rolled her eyes at him. "Like, those internet mashup names that people give celebrity couples?"

Realization washed over him then and a blush rose instantly on his cheeks. Arya bit back a smirk.

"Since when are we a 'celebrity couple'?"

"Since the showcase, I guess." She shrugged, casually sipping her water like this all didn't affect her at all. "But, probably even before that. There's footage of us dancing at Yoren's, so people like to say we've been secretly dating since I was like, twelve."

"We're _dating_?" He asked incredulously, eyes so wide.

"Apparently."

Arya sat down in one of the empty chairs by the speaker set up and Gendry plopped down in the one beside her.

"People really talk about us online?" He seemed confused, terrified, and shocked by the notion.

"Yup." She laid a hand on his shoulder and he turned his dazed look to her. "I know you're befuddled by the mere notion of anyone even knowing your name, but I'm going to let you in on the secret. Ready?" She asked, but didn't wait for a response. "You're hot. You've always been hot. And you've always been incredibly, ridiculously talented. Throw in the fact that you're also a secret Baratheon and you've got a recipe for a fame. Sorry, pal."

She patted his shoulder and moved back to drink her water and watch as people left the studio.

Gendry was silent for a while, just sitting next to her and soaking it all in. She wouldn't lie to herself and pretend like coming to terms with all of the new publicity wasn't hard for her too. But, it was fun to tease Gendry about it, mostly because he was so obvious to it a lot of the time.

He turned to her after a long while, breaking the silence. She waited patiently to hear what he was going to say about everything she'd laid out for him. And finally he seemed to organize his thoughts and said –

"You think I'm hot?"

"Oh my God!" She cried, rolling her eyes and punching him in the shoulder. "Could you _be_ anymore cliché?" She shook her head and stood from the chair. "You're so stupid."

He was laughing as he stood with her, slinging an arm around her shoulders and bringing her to his side. "Sorry, sorry, but I had to. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up."

"Get off me, you oaf."

"What?" He asked with fake confusion. "I'm just giving the people what they want. And, apparently, it's '_Gendrya_'." She elbowed him in the ribs and he laughed as she moved away from him. "Seriously, we can't tell Lommy or Hot Pie. It's all we'll ever hear about it we do."

Arya nodded as she finished packing up her stuff. "Good call."

Gendry grabbed his ratty bag and hauled it over his shoulders. "Now, can we get out of here so I buy my girlfriend a milkshake."

Arya rolled her eyes but followed him, "Make it pizza and you've got yourself a deal."

Gendry smirked and walked so closely beside her that they were almost touching. They walked past Lommy – still showing off to a bunch of teenagers and waved at him loudly. "Bye Lommy, we're going to eat without you!" They ran before he could catch up, but waited for him at the subway.

"So, where would my girlfriend like to eat?"

Arya punched him in the arm. "You're the worst."

"Whatever my girlfriend says."

Arya punched him again. "Is 'My Girlfriend' the new M'lady?"

"Oh, no." Gendry shook his head, very seriously. "You'll always be M'lady. You're just apparently now also my girlfriend."

Arya rolled her eyes to cover up the flush that threatened to take over her at his words. He'd started calling her M'lady as a joke when they were young and it stuck. She'd always hated it – mostly because she'd rejected anything too girlish and proper – but, over time, it had grown on her. The fact that he had just so seriously proclaimed that she'd always be his lady made her heart thump oddly in her chest.

She didn't have the chance to respond before Lommy caught up with them, bitching about being left and having to run all the way to the train alone like a lunatic.

They got on the train, texted Hot Pie to meet them, and didn't talk about what had just transpired between Arya and Gendry. Nothing really happened, but Arya couldn't shake the feeling that something had changed between them now. She'd have to wait and see exactly what had shifted.

* * *

She was sitting at the massive island counter in the kitchen of their childhood home in Winterfell. None of them really lived here anymore – except for Bran and Rickon – but they hung out often enough. Years ago, they had renovated the large basement floor of the house into a music studio for the band. It's where her brothers recorded all of their albums, Sansa did too.

Currently the boys were downstairs in the studio finishing up some meeting with their agent while her and Sansa sat at the kitchen island watching Sandor cook.

It one hundred percent was not in the Hound's job description to cook anyone food, but he did it without comment and pretended like he didn't actually care if they ate it or not. It was all a crock of shit, Arya knew. He definitely cared whether they were eating or not, but she just played along.

Eventually the boys meandered upstairs as the two of them were eating their grilled cheese. Rickon whined and made puppy-dog eyes at Sandor until he gave in and made the littlest Stark a sandwich.

"So," Arya leaned back in her chair. "What's with the impromptu family meeting?"

Jon sat next to her and she immediately leaned against him. She missed Jon, they definitely didn't spend enough time together anymore.

Robb leaned against the counter as Theon wheeled Bran over to the counter and stole some of Sansa's grapes.

"We're organizing the first tour for the new record." Robb stated as the defacto leader he'd always been because of his age.

"Oh-kay." Arya said confused. "And what does that have to do with Sansa and I?"

Robb looked at Jon and Arya _knew_ she really wasn't going to enjoy what came next.

"Well, while we've been planning the new run, our manager and agent started getting calls about an Anniversary Tour…" He paused to look between her and Sansa. "For Mom and Dad."

"What?" Sansa gasped, shock and confusion written all over her features.

"Yeah," Bran spoke up from where he was seated beside her. "I guess there's been interest from fans for a _Ned & Cat_ tour. Apparently there's a petition online for all of us to cover their music."

"You're fucking kidding me." Arya let slip out.

People actually wanted that? Wanted them to have to relive their parent's legacy and death all over again?

"No." Jon rubbed her shoulder. "We're not. It's something that's legitimately on the table. If we want to do it, that is."

"Why would we want to do it?"

Her brothers all looked at each other before turning back to her. Robb shrugged, "It's been thirty years since the first album and almost ten years since dad's death. People want to experience that with us."

"We have to remember," Jon added. "They weren't just ours, they were people around the world's too. People grieved mom and dad, they loved them. And now, they love us. It's not that difficult to imagine them wanting to have us be a part of mom and dad's legacy."

"But why are you all so okay with this?" Arya asked, exasperated. "Objectively, sure I guess I could understand all that. But why are _you_ even considering it?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Robb asked genuinely.

"Because those people who _loved _and _grieved_ mom and dad are the same people who got them killed."

The room went silent after that. All of them either looking at Arya with shocked faces or looking literally anywhere but her.

"Arya." Sansa turned with concern dripping from her tone. "Why would say something like that."

She shrugged standing from her stool, "Because it's the truth. How easily we all forget what killed them."

"No one's forgetting anything, Arya." Robb said sternly.

"Yeah," Jon added, softer. "No one forgot what happened to them. It's just… it feels different now – for us, at least."

"Whatever." Arya moved to exit the kitchen. "Do whatever you want. Let me know what you decide."

She stormed out of the house, not sure where she was going or what she was doing, exactly. She'd driven here with Sansa and Sandor; she didn't have a car or a ride. She didn't even know where she wanted to go.

She called him before she could think of anything else, pressing the phone to her ear as she wandered the grounds of her family's estate.

There was a smile in his voice as he answered. A playfulness that both soothed the irritated pieces of her heart and annoyed it.

"Good evening, my beautiful girlfriend. To what do I owe the honor of this call?"

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Her voice was dry and a little angry sounding, but she couldn't help that.

Instantly the playful banter he'd answered the phone with was dropped. "You okay?"

She took a moment to answer, "I don't know." She looked up at her childhood home and the empty grounds. "Do you want to go somewhere with me?"

"Where?" Was his immediate response.

"I'm in Winterfell."

That wasn't an answer to his question, she realized.

"Do you want me to come get you?"

Did she?

She realized as she shoulders loosened slightly that she actually really did.

"Yeah."

"Okay." Was all he said and she heard him moving about. "I'm on my way."

She nodded, though he couldn't see her. "I'll text you the address." She hung up before he could reply because she couldn't think of anything else to say. _Thanks_ felt contrite. She wasn't in the mood to pretend.

She texted him the address and sat outside and waited for him. It'd take a couple hours for him to get here, but she didn't want to go back inside. Her siblings respected her privacy, but Sandor wasn't one of her siblings and also did as he liked.

He didn't sit next to her, but he leaned against the closed front door and quietly sipped his beer.

"It's not their fault you're upset, you know."

She sighed, "I know."

"You shouldn't punish them for moving on quicker than you."

She turned to look up at him and his scarred face and his solemn eyes. "That's the thing though, I moved on quicker than them. When Dad died, I was broken, but I pulled it together because everyone else has always been more emotional than me. Then Mom died and Gendry left, and I was still the one who kept composure, always. But, as the years go by, I find it harder and harder act like it didn't happen. To act like it's okay."

Sandor took a deep pull from his beer and nodded. "Everyone handles trauma differently." He gave a humorless chuckle and looked down at her. "I should know."

She didn't comment even though it seemed like he was giving her a pass to do so.

He leaned down and patted her head in a fond way that she'd never seen him to with anyone else. "Don't be mad at your sister. She tries very hard, but she still needs you to have her back."

With that, he went back inside and left her alone.

About an hour after her heart-to-heart with Sandor, headlights pulled up to the security gate as it swung open. She'd given him the security code to get in, he owed her in blood now.

Gendry's car pulled up – a nicer car than she'd been expecting, honestly, especially considering the state of that horrid backpack; but then she remembered that his old foster father owned an auto shop, which Gendry worked for. He probably fixed that car up himself.

She got in as soon as he got close enough and he didn't ask before pulling back out of her long, gated driveway.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked in a steady voice and she appreciated him not immediately asking her what was wrong. She guessed that may've actually remembered things about her too.

"I don't know." She said as she looked out of the windshield in front of her. "Actually, I really want a drink."

Gendry didn't say anything, he just kept driving and eventually pulled off at a roadhouse dive with three cars in the lot.

They went inside and sat at a booth in the back, quiet and undisturbed.

"What do you want?" Gendry asked once Arya was seated.

She shrugged, truly uncaring. "Surprise me."

Gendry narrowed his gaze at her for a moment, knowing that she was generally not a fan of surprises and therefore didn't believe the words that just came out of her mouth.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes at his constant gaze. "No bourbon."

"Got it."

He went to the bar, Arya watched him catch the attention of the young bartender. She tried not to roll her eyes too heavily when the girl leaned against the bar with wide arms as a way to showcase the abundant cleavage that Arya knew was one hundred percent her pushup bra and not actually real. Gendry's eyes glanced down briefly before looking strictly between the bartop and her electric blue eyes.

Arya couldn't help the way hers narrowed as the pretty bartender smirked at Gendry's blush and his respectful gaze. Arya knew the look in the girl's eyes, she'd seen it in her own more times than she could count.

Gendry was charming without realizing it. He was attractive and respectful and quietly kind. Guys that looked like him tended to be total douchefaces more often than not, she got why the girl at the bar had that look in her eyes. Didn't mean Arya liked it.

She made their drinks while flirting with Gendry, who would respond politely, if not uncomfortably, and sent her looks from where his body faced her at the bar. As soon as the bartender placed their drinks on the counter Gendry picked them up and fled back to their table. Arya eyed him as he walked back to her and watched the way the girl eyed his ass in those track pants.

He placed one of the drinks in front of her – a clear, slightly fizzy, liquid with ice, lime, and cucumbers. It looked minty and fresh, she took a sip and tasted gin.

"It's good." She said, watching as he eyed her to make sure she liked it. She had no doubt that if she hated it, Gendry would've gone back to make uncomfortable small talk with the flirty bartender and gotten her something else. "What is it?"

"A cucumber cooler." He took a sip of his finger of whiskey. "Mya makes them for Loras, I thought you might like it."

"I do." She nodded, playing with her glass and avoiding his gaze.

They were quiet for a while, sipping their drinks and listening to the classic rock station playing lowly in the background. Eventually, Gendry pushed aside his barely touched glass and looked at her.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Arya sighed, leaning back against the booth and rubbing at her tired eyes.

"Promise not to say anything."

"Of course." Was his instant reply.

She sighed again and toyed with the glass in front of her. "Apparently the world wants a _Ned & Cat_ Anniversary show – or something – and they want all of us to do it."

Gendry's brows furrowed, "What? They want you to perform your dead parents' music? Why would they want that?"

"Thank you!" She practically yelled, so full of relief at being understood. "Yes. Why would we want that?"

"Well, what did your brothers and Sansa say about it?"

Arya deflated and leaned back again. "They kind of want to do it. It's the thirtieth anniversary of their first album, it's been almost ten years since my dad died… objectively, I get it. But, I also don't."

"I'm sorry." Gendry muttered. She looked up into his sincere gaze and felt a little better at being understood by him.

"If they all decide to go through with it, so will I." She shrugged. "I just… won't be really happy about it."

"That's a sucky thing."

She nodded, "Yeah, it is."

They sat in silence again for a little while after that. The bartender crossed the bar to check on them – really just checking in on the state of Gendry's attraction to her.

"Can I get you two anything else?" She asked sweetly in Gendry's direction, Arya discreetly rolled her eyes as she took a gulp of her drink.

"No, thanks, I think we're all good." Gendry smiled politely up at her.

"Alright then, I'll just leave this here for whenever you're ready." She placed a slip of paper that served as their bill in front of him and sauntered back behind the bar.

"Jeez." Arya sighed out. "Could she be any more obvious?"

"Huh?" Gendry looked up from where he'd pulled out his wallet and was counting change.

Arya rolled her eyes and gestured toward the bar. "The bartender."

"What about her?"

Arya looked at him like he was clueless. "She was aggressively flirting with you, stupid. What, are you blind?"

Gendry rolled his eyes and grabbed the bill to take a closer look at what they owed. "She was not. Shut up."

Arya just looked at him, "Really?" She pulled the bill out of his hand and flipped it around to the other side where the girl's name and number were written.

A slight flush rose over his skin and he narrowed his eyes at her. "Shut up." He flipped the bill back around and practically threw down the money they owed, and pulled himself from the booth. Arya just laughed and followed him out of the bar and back to the car.

She was in a better mood as they drove back into the city. She teased him about Bella the Bartender, talked about Yoren's class, about their newfound popularity amongst the dance community, they went on and on about a lot of things.

It was easier to talk to him now, almost like she'd never stopped. No, that wasn't quite right – it felt different than it had in their youth, but no less comfortable.

Eventually they were back in King's Landing and Arya very much didn't want to go back to the apartment, knowing Sansa would be there later, if she wasn't already there now. But, she also didn't feel like trekking over to Lommy's or waiting until Hot Pie got off work.

"I don't want to go home." She sighed aloud, just for the sake of saying it. "I don't want to talk it out with Sansa yet."

"Okay." Was all he said and continued to drive them uptown in mid-day traffic.

He turned down a street, then into a secure parking garage, which he used a key-code to get into. He pulled into a numbered spot and turned to Arya as he shut off the car. "Wanna meet my sister?" He asked so casually, too casually – and not without a hint of mild anxiety hidden behind the words.

On the outside, Arya laughed at his ridiculousness and nodded, "Sure." On the inside, it felt like her heart and stomach were being squeezed too tight.

He took Arya home.

She said she wasn't ready to go back yet and instead he took her _home_.

She wasn't exactly sure why it touched her so much, but she was having a little bit of a hard time unclenching.

They got out of the car, walked through the parking garage and to the lift. Gendry pushed the button for his floor and leaned back against the elevator while they rode up. He was leaning with comfortable ease, watching the numbers climb as they did. She wondered if he had any idea at all how he looked to other people.

The door opened on their floor and Gendry got out, waiting for her to exit with him. They walked all the way down the hall to the last door on the end. Gendry unlocked the door with his keys, Arya following behind him.

"Mya?" He called out.

It was not lost on Arya that he was letting her meet his sister. Neither Hot Pie or Lommy had met the mysterious Mya and they'd been friends again with Gendry longer than Arya had.

A dark haired woman walked out into the large open layout, coming to stand in the kitchen section. Arya ignored the big, luxurious apartment that apparently Gendry now lived in and focused instead on the woman who was Mya.

Her hair was cut short like Brienne's and silky black like Gendry's. She had a pretty, angular face and warm blue eyes. She was shorter than Gendry, but somewhere between Arya and Sansa in height. She looked a lot like Gendry, Arya realized.

She had her mouth open to respond to Gendry but paused fully when she saw Arya next to him. Her matching blue eyes met her little brother's and a brow raised as her lips quirked into a smile.

"Hi?" She smiled.

"Mya, this is Arya –"

"Oh, I'm very much aware of who this is." Mya cut him off with a smirk. "Hi, I'm Mya, this knucklehead's sister."

She walked toward them in loose sleep pants and a tank top with her arm out for a shake. Arya grasped it without question.

"_Half_-sister." Gendry threw out grumpily, like it changed anything.

"Arya." She chuckled as she shook Mya's hand.

"You've known this one for a long time, right? So I don't have to apologize for his attitude?"

"No apologies necessary." Arya assured. "I'm intimately familiar with his attitude."

Mya laughed big and wide, walking away from them and back around the large bar counter, into the kitchen. "I was just about to make food, any interest?"

"Always." Gendry responded, walking further into the apartment and seating himself at the bar counter.

Both pairs of blue eyes turned to her as she took a seat next to Gendry at the bar. "That'd be great, thanks."

Mya waved her off without a second thought.

Arya looked around the big apartment while Gendry and Mya bickered about cheeses, tuning back into the conversation when Mya asked Arya about dance.

"So you're training with Syrio Forel now?"

"Yeah, we are. I had trained with him when I was young, before I met Gendry at Yoren's. I actually trained under Jaqen as well, after Yoren retired."

Mya didn't acknowledge the fact that Gendry didn't train with Jaqen, clearly already knowing that part of the story. She just pushed through without hesitation. "Wow, how's that? Gendry says Jaqen's a real hardass and makes the younger company cry."

Arya rolled her eyes, "Gendry also makes the younger company cry, so he's got no room to talk."

Mya barked out a laugh and pointed a spatula in Arya's direction. "I like you."

Arya tried not to feel too warm over the comment.

"I do not make the junior company cry." Gendry narrowed his gaze at her.

Arya sent him a look as Mya placed a plate in front of her. "Yes you do." She looked at Mya, "He does. He's all grumpy and glare-y to practically everyone, they're all afraid of him."

Gendry rolled his eyes as Mya laughed in his direction.

"So, Mya," Arya started while eating her food. "Gendry's told me literally nothing about you, so, what do you do?"

Mya shook her head at Gendry. "Really?" She asked with a touch of exasperation and threw a slice of bread at him before turning back to Arya. "I'm a choreographer, actually."

"Are you kidding me?" She looked to Gendry, "What's the deal, are all of you Baratheon's dance prodigies or what?"

Both Gendry and Mya rolled their eyes at the same time and Arya felt like she was looking at an instant replay, they looked so alike.

"You're ridiculous." Gendry huffed as Mya set his plate down in front of him.

"Wait." Arya turned back to Mya with a serious gaze, her brain clicking into place and her heart almost stopping. "Are you… Mya Stone?"

"Yeah?" She said with a laugh.

Arya turned immediately and punched Gendry in the arm hard enough that he dropped his sandwich and turned to her. "_Ow_! What the hell –?"

"Are you fucking kidding me. Your sister is _Mya Stone_ and you didn't think to tell me?"

"In my defense, we weren't _really_ speaking until recently."

Arya ignored him and turned back to Mya. "I'm a little obsessed with you."

Mya laughed and leaned forward on the counter, facing Arya. "Please, go on."

"You choreographed for Sansa a few years ago and, let me tell you, the fact that you got her to move with any sort of confidence is enough to be inspired by in itself. But the work you did for that movie-musical was honestly incredible."

"Oh, we're definitely keeping you." Mya smiled. "Thank you for the compliments, I've been nothing but impressed with you myself."

"Really?" Slipped out before Arya had a chance to catch herself.

Mya looked at her like she was crazy, "Uh, yeah. Have you seen yourself dance? _Magic_."

"Thank you."

"I've been itching to get my hands on you, I think that's why Gendry's been keeping you away."

Arya turned back to Gendry with murder in her eyes. "Your incredibly talented sister wanted to work with me and you've kept us apart?"

"Excuse you, but are we forgetting the part where you refused to be in my presence unless it was strictly required?"

Arya rolled her eyes and waved him off, "We're over that." She turned back to Mya. "I'm free whenever. Anytime you want to work, I'm available."

Mya threw her head back and laughed at their exchange and Gendry pouted as he finished his food.

"What are your plans for tonight, Gen?"

He just shrugged, looking to Arya because it was truly her call. He only brought her here because she wasn't ready to go home and face her own sister.

"Uh, not really sure."

"Wanna rave it?"

"Want to… what?" Arya asked as Gendry sighed out, "Seriously?"

"Come on!" Mya moved around the bar and into the large living room, pushing the couch against the huge windows that overlooked the city. "It'll be fun and she looks like she could use it."

"What are we doing?" Arya asked, turning on her spinning bar stool to face the living room where Mya was moving furniture.

"Raving it." Mya stopped to tell Arya. "It's what we call when we dance out our problems. We turn the music up really loud and you just… dance it out. You don't care what you look like or who's watching you – you just move."

Gendry sighed, "Fine. But I'm picking the music."

"Fine, fine." Mya pulled Arya off her stool and further into the now empty space where the couches had been.

Gendry was at the, frankly, ridiculous sound system, fiddling with his phone until a song blasted through the speakers loud enough that Arya couldn't hear what Mya was saying.

Mya jumped right into spinning about with her arms raised, moving to the pace and beat of the music. Gendry bopped a bit by the speakers before moving more into the middle of the room. Arya closed her eyes and just moved, essentially just two-stepping and spinning like a tween at a school party. It was incredibly freeing.

She tried not to think about her family, about her parents or the anniversary show. She just jumped around to the loud rock music Gendry was blasting. She felt clearer for it, felt the weight that had lied heavy in her shoulders dissipate.

They danced for a few songs before Arya opened her eyes and plopped down on the floor, lying back and staring at the ceiling. She just breathed, listening to the music, feeling the sound reverberate through the floor and into her chest.

Eventually Gendry came and laid down beside her, close enough that she could hear him over the music.

"Are you okay?"

She turned her head to look at him, sincerity in his blue eyes. If she said no, she wondered what he'd do. Because there was no doubt in her mind that he'd do something to try and make her feel better.

"Yeah." She said honestly. "I feel better."

He gave her that soft smile that made her chest clench, the one she'd never seen him send someone else. He was staring at her all gentle and calm, it felt like it had in the studio – like he was going to kiss her.

He wasn't, she knew that. They were lying on the floor of his living room while his sister moved around them to music that was way too loud. He wasn't going to kiss her, but she wanted him to.

The music cut abruptly and Arya sat up from her lying position to see Mya at the dock, looking at them.

"Wanna dance for real?"

Arya was up faster than she'd ever been, moving to Mya with excited eyes. "Yes! Absolutely!"

Gendry was still sitting on the floor, knees up and arms resting atop them. His hair was disheveled, arms bulging in his t-shirt, eyes soft.

"Whatever she wants to do." Was Gendry's only reply.

Mya rolled her eyes, "Oh, I see how it is. When I want you to do something it's all groaning and _Seriously?_ but when _Arya_ wants you to do something…"

Gendry just shrugged, a little embarrassed, Arya could tell, but nothing like when Lommy called them out. "She's been in charge of me since she was ten."

Arya turned to Mya, "It's true."

Mya snorted but said nothing – which, was probably more telling than if she'd said anything at all.

Clearly Gendry had talked about her to his sister. She seemed to understand their relationship without much question, which lead Arya to the conclusion that she already knew their history.

He talked about her, to his _sister_.

Arya pushed on, not being able to deal with that fact – and the fact that Gendry had sat on the floor below them and proclaimed that Arya was still in charge of him. She was glossing over that little fact or she was going to lose her fucking mind.

Mya moved to haul Gendry up off the floor and began teaching them movement she wanted. She seemed a little in awe of how well the two of them moved together, how instinctive their bodies reacted.

She put music to what she'd choreographed in their living room, standing by the speaker and recording them dancing on her phone.

The dance was straight up contemporary – which, was Mya's whole thing. It was touchy and smooth with the not-so-traditional isolations that made Mya well known.

Arya tried not to feel anything as she threw herself at Gendry's torso and he caught her with ease. Tried not to let the way she gripped at the skin-warm cotton of his t-shirt or the way he held her firmly and securely affect her. But, she was failing.

They fell out of the choreo at the end of the section Mya had given them and found her woo-ing from where she was still filming them on her phone. Arya laughed and Gendry gave a jokey formal bow.

Mya pulled the phone away from them and just looked on in awe, a large smile over her face. "You guys." She started coming toward them. "I'm obsessed, I'm one hundred percent _Team Gendrya_ or whatever, and you're now my muses. Okay? Thanks."

Gendry just playfully rolled his eyes as he moved to the kitchen to grab some water. "You're ridiculous."

"No," Mya said sternly in his direction. "I'm serious. You're coming to my studio and you're teaching with me at conventions. The end."

Gendry handed Arya ice water in a Batman mug. She took a gulp and decided to ignore how odd of a choice his cup selection was.

"You know I'm down." Gendry looked at her a little betrayed. "What? I'm obsessed with your sister; I have no shame. And, I'm in charge of you, remember?" Gendry just huffed and rolled his eyes, Arya turned back to Mya. "Just tell me when and where."

"Now that's the attitude I like!" She raised her hand for a high-five and Arya slapped it as Gendry grumbled.

They hung out for a while more, eventually moving the furniture back and sitting on the couch to watch some trashy tv Mya was secretly obsessed with. Gendry was comfortable and relaxed and made comments about how ridiculous all the unnecessary drama was. He was seated between them on the couch, but his shoulder eventually pushed against hers as she slouched further into the couch and she didn't move away.

It was their only point of contact – he wasn't grabbing her thigh or stroking her hair. He was just… leaning against her. But it was enough. He was warm and solid and alive and _here_. So she basked in his small physical attention for a while.

Sansa texted her some time later asking where she was and if she wanted food from the place she was ordering, and Arya decided it was probably time to go.

"Hey." She said not necessarily quietly, but not loudly either, and nudged his shoulder with her own until he turned to look at her. "I should get going, Sansa texted me."

He just nodded, "Want me to drive you?"

She shook her head, "It's a few blocks."

He looked like he wanted to argue, but held back. He nodded instead, "Okay."

God, she loved him.

Wait –

_What?_

It was only because he'd just respected her biggest boundary – accepting that she was able to take care of herself and not pushing his masculinity on her. That's all. That's all it was. She wasn't like, _in love _with him or anything…

Fuck, she had to leave.

She pushed herself up from the couch, Mya pulling herself away from the tv and shifting her attention to Arya.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah," Arya nodded. "My sister texted me about dinner, so." She shrugged lamely.

"Well come back anytime! And I'm serious, I'll be texting you about coming to assist my classes and such."

Arya smile wide, "Can't wait."

"I'll walk you out." Gendry said as he stood, ignoring Mya completely and she eyed them.

They left the apartment and walked down the hallway to the elevator.

"Thanks." Arya said eventually as they waited for the doors to open.

"For what?"

She turned to him and rolled her eyes, "For coming to pick me up in Winterfell, for taking me to that bar, for taking me to your apartment and hanging out with me all day?" She shook her head as they entered the elevator. "For what?" She scoffed.

He just shrugged, uncomfortable again. "You're my friend. Why wouldn't I do those things?"

She felt a shiver run through her and tingles erupt over her skin at his words. She said nothing in response, mostly because she couldn't think of anything to say.

They rode the elevator down to the first floor and Gendry walked her out to the street. It was dark, the sun having gone down a couple hours ago, but the traffic-filled streets and the lamps lining the sidewalks illuminated the dark.

Gendry stood with his hands in his pockets as she turned to him. "You sure you're okay to walk home?"

She gently rolled her eyes, "It's a few blocks, _Dad._"

Gendry moved quickly to grab her in a playful headlock, that pulled a squawk out of her as she wrapped her arms around his torso. The fake headlock instantly became a hug as her arms moved around his. His arms settling around her shoulders as he held her to him.

Arya let herself lean into his embrace.

He felt warm and sturdy. She hadn't really hugged him since before he left, she realized. They'd been wrapped around each other more times than she could count in the last few months, but that wasn't the same as this.

She pulled away from him before she felt the urge to cry about it, or worse – not let go.

"I'll see you at the studio." She said as she began to walk backwards, away from him.

He nodded, "Bye, Arya."

"Bye." She turned and made her way the couple blocks to her own apartment, refusing to look back and see if he stood watching her go.

* * *

The incessant vibrating on the bed next to her woke her from the truly _incredible _dream she'd just been having.

Frustrated and still slightly asleep, Arya grabbed the phone and answered Lommy's call.

"What?" She barked out, lying back with her eyes closed.

"Um, good morning to you too."

"What do you want, Lommy?"

"Well, _A_ – I was going to see if you wanted to get brunch, because it's literally eleven a.m. and you're apparently still asleep. And _B_ – why the hell did Mya Stone post a video of you and Gendry dancing in what appears to be someone's living room? When the fuck did either of you meet Mya freaking Stone and why wasn't I invited?"

She reached up to rub a hand across her tired eyes. "Mya Stone is Gendry's half-sister. The one he lives with."

"_What?!_" Lommy all but shrieked in her ear.

"Yeah."

"Are you fucking with me, Arya? Are you kidding me? How did we not know that Gendry's Mya was Mya fucking Stone?!"

"Probably because he didn't want us to know?"

"So, what," Lommy asked all casually – which, definitely meant he wasn't at all casual. "Like, Gendry just brought you to his apartment to meet the famous sister he didn't tell us about? How did that even happen."

"Lommy," Arya sighed. "You literally just woke me up. Can't we have this convo over brunch?"

"No. Tell me right now and then we'll continue to talk about over brunch."

"Ugh!" Arya groaned, sitting up in her bed, hoping that would help her wake up. "I got into a fight with the fam at Winterfell yesterday and Gendry came to pick me up because I drove in with Sansa. We just kind of ended up back at his place after that and he introduced me to Mya."

"Okay," Lommy started. "I'm going to bypass the whole you called Gendry to come save you bit for now because I need to know – is she like, _everything_?"

Arya snorted, "Yeah, Lommy, Mya Stone is everything I imagined she'd be. And her choreo is… divine."

"I'm so fucking jealous of you right now."

"I know. Meet me at _Maple's_ in twenty?"

"I'm literally already on my way." With that, Lommy hung up and Arya flopped back into her pillows.

She rubbed a hand over her tired eyes and couldn't believe she'd slept in so late. And dreamt, so… _vividly_.

Arya had dreamt of Gendry before. After he'd first left she would dream of the argument in the woods and the thousands of ways it could've ended differently. She'd dreamed of dancing with him – she'd dreamed of that before he left too.

But now…

Well, now she dreamed of those things too, but also kissing him.

Kissing him, fucking him, dancing with him.

It was all sort of tangled up in her mind. The way his wide hands held her waist, her hips, her back. The strength of his arms and how he could hold her up above him without so much as a tremble – and how that maybe he'd be able to hold her up as he fucked her hard against a wall. His thighs and his back, the dusky color of his southern skin and his messy black hair, the ridiculous blue of his eyes and how they softened around her constantly.

She dreamed of the way he'd touch her – slow and sweet, reverently. Of that, she had no doubt.

If there was one thing she knew about Gendry that, admittedly, very few people knew about him was his soft interior. He gave off a slightly menacing presence to keep people away; his life before the dance studio, and even after it, had been less than pleasant. He had to fight for a lot of things in his life, it turned him hard and he often pushed people away.

But, beneath that was a gentle core that wanted to be stroked and loved. That's why he got all small and soft when they were alone together. She'd broken through that exterior a week into knowing him.

Arya pulled herself out of bed and began pulling clothes on, attempting to push thoughts of Gendry out of her mind.

They came freely these days, the thoughts, and they were getting harder to dismiss. She'd sort of forgiven him, she realized as she pulled the shirt over her head. When that had happened exactly, she couldn't be certain. But, she had. At least enough that she was open to the attraction that was constant and the feelings that, once acknowledged, were overwhelming.

He'd picked her up from Winterfell. He was that person in her life once again and it felt so second nature, so natural, to rely and lean on him in that way. Which, was… odd.

She'd spent so long being mad at him and ignoring the real reason why she was mad at him, that it felt almost bizarre to easily slide into this new version of their relationship. Which, was essentially their friendship but slightly to the left.

That was the best way she was able to describe it – the same, but… not.

Arya pulled on her shoes and walked out of her room. Sansa was sitting at the kitchen counter, sipping orange juice and scrolling on her ipad. She looked up when Arya entered the room.

"Hi." Sansa said softly.

Arya hated it when her siblings did that – treaded carefully around her like she was a predator who would attack if provoked. Her parents had done it too.

"Hi." She mirrored back.

Sansa bit her lip and waited a beat to see if Arya would say anything.

"You rushed out of there yesterday and we didn't really talk about it when you got home last night. Are you okay? I know it was a lot, but I didn't know the situation either."

Arya sighed and leaned against the counter for a moment as she addressed her sister.

"Look, it bums me out, but if it's what everyone wants to do then I'm not going to be the one asshole who says no. I don't love it, but if you're all in, then so am I."

Sansa just looked at her in that way that their father use to. Blue eyes traced her face and Sansa nodded eventually.

"Okay. I'll tell the boys and we'll have another conversation about it." She reached out and ran her fingers over Arya's hand softly. "Nothing's set in stone yet."

She nodded, not pulling away from Sansa but moving toward the door. "I'm meeting Lommy for brunch. I'll text you when I'm on my way back."

"Okay." Sansa called after her as Arya got into the elevator and pushed _Lobby_.

Lommy was at _Maple's_ first and had already ordered an appetizer that he practically ate all of.

"Hi, nice of you to join me." He said sarcastically as she sat down across from him.

"Shut up." She said as she picked up a menu. It was quiet for too long and Arya looked over the menu at Lommy, who was staring at her and waiting patiently. "Can I help you?"

"Are we going to talk about you and Gendry?"

Her first instinct was to say no and pull the menu over her face, shutting him out. A month ago, she might've done just that. But, yesterday still lingered in her mind and her dreams still playing when she closed her eyes and she found herself not doing either of those things.

Instead, she sighed. "What do you want to talk about?"

Lommy looked surprised at her indulgence, clearly fully expecting her to shut him out.

"Well, what's actually going on, for starters." He took a sip of his coffee and raised a brow. "As charming and hilarious as your new _'Gendrya'_ hashtag is, _you_ don't seem particularly annoyed about it, which is concerning to me since you were all "We Hate Gendry" not too long ago."

Arya opened her mouth – unsure if she actually had anything to say – when the waitress appeared to take Arya's order, giving her a moment to think of a response. Lommy was waiting as the waitress walked away and they were left along again.

"I don't know what to say."

"That's a cop-out and you know it."

She sighed again, rubbing her tired eyes. At least she wasn't wearing any mascara to smudge.

"But I don't know what's going on, Lommy." She looked at him, a little tired, a little helpless. "It just kind of… happened. I can't even figure out when I stopped only being mad at him. When did we start getting close again? Do you have a date? Because I can't remember one. It's just like, all of a sudden the two of us are _'Arya & Gendry'_ again, but… not. It doesn't feel the same anymore."

Lommy was leaning with his elbow on the table and his head in his hand, listening to her, watching her.

"You're in love with him."

He said it as a revelation, not only to himself, but to her as well. She opened her mouth to dispute the fact, but couldn't seem to get the words out.

"How didn't I see it?" Lommy asked, more to himself than her.

"How didn't I?" Arya asked, taking a sip of her orange juice and wishing it was full of vodka. "I mean," She amended. "I have _feelings_ for him. I don't really know what that means, though."

The waitress brought over their food and they dug in quietly. Lommy looked pensive as he ate his omelet and Arya tried to eat her French toast without her heart racing.

"You really didn't know?" He asked after some time.

She shrugged, "I don't think I wanted to. I'm not good at relationships or with people leaving me. I think I just pretended it didn't exist because it was easier to be mad at him than it was to be mad _and_ heartbroken."

"But you were heartbroken anyway." He pointed out.

"You live and you learn." She said in an attempt to be nonchalant. It didn't work.

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

And wasn't that the question.

Arya sighed, pushing her food around on her plate. "I honestly have no idea."

"You know he's in love with you, right?" She looked up too quickly to play it off as anything other than interest. "He always has been, even back then. You're like… _the_ girl."

She felt her throat tighten and her chest constrict, her heart beating wildly at the words. Outwardly, she rolled her eyes.

"God, Lommy, don't make me sound like some stupid star-crossed maiden. Next you'll be calling us _Jonquil and Florian_."

"Please," Lommy rolled in eyes. "Don't insult me. Clearly you'd be the _Forest Love & Lass_. I'm not some fool, how dare you."

The silly rhyme that _Forest Love & Lass_ came from a song Hot Pie's grandmother use to sing. Hot Pie would always tease them and say that that would be Arya and Gendry one day. That was back when Arya only had a penchant for acting girlish when she was on stage and totally rebuked the princess fantasy Sansa had at that age.

Things were different now, but not different enough that she'd still prefer to be the Forest Lass from _My Feather Bed_ over Jonquil.

"How do you know that?" She couldn't help but ask. "That he's in love with me."

Lommy rolled his eyes – playfully, not dramatically, and a small smile appeared on his face.

"You're kidding, right? Aside from the fact that he actually told us once, you'd have to be legitimately blind not to see the way he is around you."

"Wait, he told you and Hot Pie?"

"Once, right after he left." She opened her mouth to question him, but he pushed on before she could. "You were furious and hadn't gotten to the incessantly calling him stage yet. I called him, he answered, we talked about everything for a couple hours – in which he got totally sloshed and spilled his guts." Lommy shrugged, clearly uncomfortable about telling her about it. "We never talked about it after that, not even when he came back. Hot Pie and I have just been watching you two be giant idiots this whole time."

Arya wasn't quite sure what to do with that information. She wasn't really sure what Lommy wanted her to do with that information.

Apparently she'd been blind, according to Lommy's logic. But – no, that wasn't right. She'd seen the way Gendry's gaze would soften in her presence, noticed how he acted around her and the way it differed from others. They'd always been close – she followed him around like a lost duckling after her father died – but he never tried to be in charge of her the way others in her life had. He always let her lead, let her pick and choose the how and the when.

It hit her like lightning in that moment – was that what he was doing now?

Letting her pick the how and then when?

She had a subconscious urge to go talk to Gendry right then, but there was still food on the table and she hadn't yet paid the bill. She also wasn't entirely sure how she felt about everything, it wouldn't do to go rushing to a conversation she wasn't really prepared to have. She'd just blunder it all up, knowing her.

When her and Lommy eventually left, going their separate ways before their late-afternoon rehearsal with Syrio, Arya didn't go home. She took the train to Hot Pie's part of the city and ended up at Mona's.

"Hi," She addressed the hostess. "I need to speak to Hot Pie, can you see if he's available?"

"Sure." The hostess smiled, calling the kitchen and requesting him.

She saw Hot Pie pop out of the kitchen door and wave her back. Arya thanked the hostess and made her way into the kitchens.

"Hey, what's up?" Hot Pie asked as he ushered her through the sweltering kitchen and out of the back door that led to the alley behind the building.

"I just… I wanted to talk to you for a minute. I know you're at work, sorry."

Hot Pie waved it off in that casual, no big deal, kind of way that he was known for. "What's up, Arry?"

She let out a deep breath as she leaned against the side of the building. "I was just talking to Lommy." He looked at her, waiting for why that meant she needed to talk to him now. "About Gendry."

Realization dawned over him, and he nodded. "Okay. Was he being a jerk about it? We don't mean to push you guys into being friends again, it's just hard to watch you guys sometimes when we know how you use to be."

"No," She sighed, rubbing a hand over her face. "It's not about that. We were talking about how Gen and I have somehow started becoming closer and I don't know if I totally forgive him for everything yet, but we're, like, kind of friends again? But it's different, because I… have _feelings_ for him and Lommy thinks he has feelings for me. Well, no, he very specifically said that we were in love with each other – which, if I'm being honest, kind of makes my throat want to close up in anaphylaxis at the thought."

"Oh-kay." Hot Pie said slowly. "That… is a lot to unpack."

"Yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean to just ramble like that."

"It's fine." He said quickly, sitting on a crate by the door and looking up at her. "So, you two are getting close again?" He started with and she was eternally grateful for Hot Pie's tact.

"Yeah." She sighed out. "I don't really know when or how it happened, but it's just like all of a sudden we're hanging out alone again and having real conversations." She looked up to meet his gaze and decided to tell him what she hadn't told Lommy. "We actually talked a bit a while ago, after your whole intervention-nightmare. We decided to try and be us again, without really delving into what that meant exactly. But, when all of this started? I couldn't tell you."

"Okay. But, why is any of this causing you stress?"

Arya felt her nose sting and she was shocked to feel that she might cry. She wasn't a crier, she'd never been. But, the emotions swelled within her and she felt her throat become thick as she swallowed.

"Because I'm still mad at him." But that wasn't the whole truth, was it? "Because I'm afraid he'll leave me again." She muttered softly after.

Hot Pie nodded solemnly. He looked like all he wanted to do was go hug her, but knew that would be the last thing Arya wanted.

"I feel that way too. I think we all do."

"So, what do I do?"

Hot Pie looked at her for a long moment before asking what Lommy had. "Do you, love him?"

She shrugged, still uncomfortable with it being true. "I think I always have." She conceded. "But am I _in love_ with him? I don't know."

"But you have definite non-friend feels for him?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Look," Hot Pie started, "Maybe your friendship feels different now because you can't go back to the way it was before." She felt a weight drop in her stomach at his words, for some reason the thought of that caused her pain. "You were thirteen when he left, you were a kid, he wasn't trying to date a kid when he was sixteen, you know? Maybe it feels different now because you're both old enough to really act on the feelings you were suppressing six years ago."

He wasn't wrong, and his logic was sound. It was just something she hadn't really thought about before – mostly because she was so intent on pushing down any and all feelings regarding Gendry and his traitor-status. But, Hot Pie was probably right.

"So, what do I do now?"

Hot Pie shrugged, standing from the crate he'd been sitting on. "What do want to do?" She looked stricken at his words, he sighed and came forward to where she was standing. "My advice? Talk to Gendry about it. I know that's like the last thing you want to do, but even if you're unsure of how you feel, he's still the person to talk to about it. You also don't know how he feels, and hearing him say it might help you figure some stuff out."

She nodded absently, thinking about the things he'd just said. "Talk to Gendry."

Hot Pie nodded, repeating, "Talk to Gendry.

He gave her a clap on the shoulder, squeezing for a moment before moving to go back into the kitchen, clear that his break was over. Arya followed behind him, moving out of the kitchen, thanking the hostess again as she passed, and made her way to the train. She ran home, changed for class, grabbed her dance bag, and headed back out to the studio.

She ended up there just a little early, which was fine, some other company members were there, the junior company just getting out of their rehearsal and a few of them trying to subtly grab Gendry's attention where he sat by the cubbies on his phone.

For a moment, Arya thought about turning around and walking out of the studio – not yet ready to face him. But, that wasn't her, so the thought went as quickly as it came and she pushed through the throng of junior company girls "stretching" in front of him and sat down beside him on the bench.

He looked up from his phone as she sat and smiled a little upon realizing it was her. "Hey."

"Hey." She sighed tossing her bag on the floor in front of them.

"You look tired."

"Is that code for I look like shit?" She asked cheekily, turning to face him and caught his eyes tracing over her face.

"Duh."

She punched him half-heartedly in the arm and he smirked quietly to himself. She began shedding her joggers and thin sweater, leaving her in a leotard and tights. She pulled out her pointe shoes and began pulling them on.

Gendry was already dressed – white t-shirt, black basketball shorts, and black ballet slippers all a check. She was still ogling him as she finished tying her left pointe shoe and began putting on the toe-pad of her right shoe when Lyra came running over.

"It's out!"

She said excitedly as she bounced over to them and Arya couldn't help but notice the way her small, but perfect, breasts moved beneath the thin fabric of her leotard and wondered how Gendry never looked.

Objectively, Lyra was beautiful. Petite and waifish, one long line with perky breasts and blonde hair. And Gendry never caved to her fawning.

"What's out?" She felt herself ask, pulling her gaze away from Lyra's body and up to her face.

"The music video!" She excitedly yelled. "Haven't you checked your email?"

Arya and Gendry looked to each other, clearly having not checked their email today. Lyra moved to sit beside Arya, pushing her further into Gendry's warmth. He was pressed all along her side, his arm going above her shoulders to rest on the top of the bench, meaning she was practically _cradled_ in his side.

Lyra held out her phone and they watched the video.

It started with Lommy – who truly looked naked, though she knew better – looking shockingly like Loras. Then shots of them holding hands, shots of Gendry, the two of them together made a striking image. The camera zoomed in on the two of them looking deeply into each other's eyes before zooming back out to the four of them standing there.

Arya couldn't tear her eyes away from it if she tried.

She looked basically obscene in that fancy, ridiculously expensive underwear, more so than she had even thought at the time. And the way she was running her hands all over Gendry's oiled down body?

Forget about it – she was fucking _done_.

How could anyone have thought this was appropriate at all?

And then, they kissed.

The way she'd grabbed his neck, pulling him from Lommy's lips and down to her own. The way Gendry was looking at her right before their mouth's connected, and the way his free hand gripped her back as they kissed.

That, was a good fucking kiss.

That was a kiss that they wrote songs about. The type of kiss at the climax of a romance movie. That kiss was… real.

She felt herself shiver a little while watching it and _so badly_ wanted to turn and see Gendry's reaction to it.

Then, all too soon, Arya and Lyra ripped themselves out of the boys' embrace and met in front of them, kissing. Arya looked so aggressive, grabbing Lyra and kissing her the way she had. She noticed the way the Gendry in the video eyes had dilated a little while he watched them and the way his mouth popped open, panting almost.

If she turned to look right now, she knew with absolute certainty that he'd be blushing.

Lyra was talking the whole time, cooing over how good they looked and how you couldn't tell at all how nervous she'd been. The video ended with the four of them facing the camera and holding hands – like paper dolls.

Before either Arya or Gendry could say anything, Sasha, Rhea, and Saera come over to talk to Lyra, then Lommy came rushing in late, then Syrio was calling them all in.

Arya went into the studio quickly, practically running away from that circle. Gendry followed her in, taking the spot across from her at the barre. He looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't seem to get it out. Which, was fine with her. Her clit was still tingling at the thought of them kissing in that video. She wasn't sure her rush of sexual feeling could take Gendry taking about it at all.

Eventually, as more people began to enter the studio, it seemed that he had finally managed to pluck up enough courage to get out whatever he wanted to say before.

"So, that was… a lot."

Arya let out a sigh of relief as they continued to get warm. "You're telling me."

"Good thing you're already my girlfriend, or else this could be very awkward."

She snorted and met his playful, yet apprehensive gaze. "Yeah, good thing."

That seemed to alleviate some of the rigidness of his shoulders. They continued to stretch, the barres becoming fuller as more people came into the studio. Lommy hadn't managed to get a spot at their barre and was pouting over on the other side of the studio.

"Are you busy after class?" Pushed out of her mouth without consent.

Gendry didn't look shocked like he use to a few months ago when she purposed things like that, he just shook his head.

"No, not really."

"Wanna hang out?"

She tried to ignore the way his soft little smile made her insides squirm. "Sure."

They made it through class – of course the two of them were partnered indefinitely. They hadn't done all that much ballet while working on the showcase, but now Syrio was in full mistress mode and loving it.

Of course, Arya was still annoyed at how naturally talented Gendry seemed to be at almost all styles of dance. Damn those Baratheon genes.

She had a feeling by the way things were going this year and Syrio's sharp gaze that the two of them would probably end up as the leads in whatever their Ballet was this year. Which, was fine. She could deal with that.

Especially if it meant Gendry got to lift her the way he was now – her arms around his neck, looking down at him, breast pressed fully against his collarbones as she arched her back into a full C-shape, legs over her head, as he held her up by the thighs.

They had always done a lot of lifts, even before ballet. Yoren had liked how flexible they were and how athletic and adventurous they liked to be in routines. Gendry had been lifting her since she was ten.

It was only different now because she wanted to ride his cock until they both passed out from exhaustion.

She wondered if he could read it in her gaze. She wasn't so good as sussing out people's emotions, but maybe Gendry was better at it than she was. Maybe he knew.

After Syrio called class, Arya went to change out of her leotard and tights and into her joggers and sweater. It was a little warm for it, but the material was thin.

Gendry was just finishing packing up, pulling his horrible backpack over his shoulders, when she walked up to his cubby. "Ready?"

"Yup."

They walked out together, totally ignoring Lommy's questioning stare, and made their way to the train.

"So," Gendry asked as they took seats on the mostly empty train car. "What do you want to do?"

Arya shrugged, "Anything. I just can't go back to Sansa sending me sad eyes over the coffee table."

"Did you two talk at all?"

"Yeah," She sighed. "Kind of. It's fine, Sansa is just a little dramatic sometimes."

"Must run in the family."

Arya shoved her shoulder hard against his, but Gendry only chuckled and left his shoulder pressed against hers.

"Come on." Gendry stood at the next stop. "We'll go to mine, Mya will be out for a while. Maybe we can convince her to bring home dinner."

Arya followed him off the train and up the stairs, walked beside him as they made their way the few blocks to where Gendry's flat was. He said hello to the doorman once they'd made it to his building and held the door for her as they entered the lobby.

"Isn't it weird sometimes, living somewhere with an elevator and a doorman?" She asked as they waited for the elevator to bring them to Gendry's floor.

"Yeah, actually. I'm still not entirely used to it."

"Me neither." She confided. "I may be rich, but the Winterfell estate doesn't have any elevators or doormen. It was weird when I first moved with Sansa."

"How long ago was that?" He casually asked as they exited the elevator and walked down the hall and into the apartment.

She knew that he wanted to know all about her life in his absence, but didn't want to intrude after she'd been so cold to him about it.

"A couple years now. Everyone came back to Winterfell after my mom died and we all stayed there for a while. But, I couldn't really stand to be in the house anymore, so I left to train with Jaqen at his studio in Braavos after Yoren retired. When Syrio came back from sabbatical and merged his studio with Jaqen's, I came back and started living with Sansa."

He leaned against the kitchen island as he listened to her, arms crossed over his chest, his face in thought. She hadn't meant to divulge that much, but she'd sort of been unable to stop once it came out.

"I'm sorry." He said genuinely and sullenly. "About your mother."

She felt that stinging in her nose but pushed it aside. "Thanks." She pushed forward before he could move from his position. "Look, there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

He sat up a bit, uncrossed his arms, concern clouding his features. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah." She waved him off. "Just… Look, this is either going to be really awkward or, god, I don't even know."

"What is it?" He asked, still concerned, brows furrowed at bit as he looked at her.

She let out a deep breath and looked him square in the eye, determined. "Things aren't the same anymore." She watched his shoulders deflate a little and the light start to drain from his eyes. He thought she was breaking up with him – that she didn't think they could be friends after all – when, in fact, that was the actual opposite of what she was trying to do. "They never will be. How can they, when we're no longer those kids? But that's okay, it's fine that it's not the same. Maybe… maybe it means we can… be something different."

"Something different?" He echoed, still looking a bit heartbroken and maybe she hadn't quite phrased it the right way starting out.

There were a thousand things running through her head – all ways she could tell him that she liked him, that she had _feelings_ for him, that she loved him despite his leaving and that maybe she was falling _in_ love with him too.

So many ways she could say it, and the thing that actually falls out of her mouth is –

"_God_ I want to kiss you."

His pupils widened, a bright ring of blue around the black. His breathing deepened and his mouth opened slightly. "You do?" His voice was a little rough and he sounded completely blindsided, but what she'd said kind of blindsided her too so she got it.

"Yeah," She breathed out and _gods_ did she sound like some whiney maiden from one of Sansa's romance novels. "I do."

He pushed up from where he'd still been leaning against the counter – _splayed_ was a more accurate term for what he'd just looked like and she tried not to let the throbbing in her clit deter her from what she wanted to do. He came to stand closer to her and she had to tilt her head back to get a better look at him. _Fuck_, he was tall. And broad.

"You can kiss me." He all but whispered, eyes roaming her face, hands fisted at his sides – like he wanted to touch her so badly, but hadn't yet been given permission, so he was holding himself back.

She felt her heart thud oddly and quickly in her chest. She wasn't sure who moved first, but her lips met Gendry's and there was waves crashing in her ears. They pulled back after a moment, closer than they'd been a minute ago, staring intently at one another.

Then, Gendry moved and so did she and they were kissing again. Although, this time it wasn't a soft, yet firm, press of lips, it was _kissing_. The way they'd done for the music video, the way that looked practically _obscene_ when caught on film.

Gendry's hands came up to her waist and her fingers were digging into his shoulders. She was nipping at his lips as he licked deep inside of her mouth, chasing some taste that she couldn't even begin to fathom.

They were pressed against each other – one long line of flesh and bone and desire. Arya could feel the hard length of him pressed against her belly and she let out a little whine as she shifted her hips into the cradle of his own. He, of course, groaned tightly at the feeling, walking them to a wall, somewhere, honestly Arya couldn't be bothered with things like radius and distance when she had all of Gendry's _ridiculous_ body pressed against hers and his mouth kissing her like he'd been all but _dying_ to do it.

He pushed her back against the wall, gently, because while Gendry definitely seemed like a forced to be reckoned with in bed, he'd absolutely never hurt her. Couldn't. Not even if he tried.

He cradled the back of her head, hand between her and the wall as he leaned her against it. And, that, for whatever reason, was _doing it_ for her. His gentleness mixed with his strength was a major turn on she hadn't even known she had.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand in his stupid, messy hair, the other travelling down his lower back where she could push his hips farther into hers. She canted her hips to meet his as they kissed, begging Gendry to rub against her.

He moved the hand that wasn't holding the back of her head down her body – a slow slide of his wide, warm hand, moving over the covered curves of her body, _fuck,_ she wished she was naked, down over her hip and to one of her legs. He gripped her thigh and moved it a little more around his waist so he could slot himself a bit more firmly against the cradle of her hips.

Arya moaned as his clothed cock pressed against her throbbing center. He moved from her lips to her neck, panting as he kissed under her jaw. She pulled his mouth back up, arms still wound tightly around his neck and hair, controlling the kiss.

It was like once they'd started kissing, they couldn't stop. Clearly, neither of them wanting to – Arya sure as fuck didn't.

She pushed him back against the couch from where he'd just had her against the wall, he stumbled a bit a being pushed back – red mouth open and panting, eyes dilated and a bit confused as to why they suddenly stopped. Arya knew how she must've looked in that moment; predatory, carnal, wanting. He grabbed her as soon as she was close enough.

He laid her back on the couch, pulling her legs around his waist and kissing down her neck to the delicate curve of her collarbones. Arya just leaned her head back, giving him as much room as she could, gasping as he shifted his hips against hers. His breathing was heavy and labored, his hands frantic as they roamed her body. He seemed fixated on her breasts and hips and thighs and ass. His large hands gripping and smoothing over all of her, like he was afraid this would be his only chance to touch her.

Well, if that's what he thought than he was surely mistaken. There was no way she'd be giving this up now that she had it.

She began moving her hips against his, grinding in a way that should feel juvenile, but _totally_ didn't. Gendry would huff out a needy whine and rut back down against her, kissing any part of her that was available to him.

They had just started a real rhythm – her hands under his stupid shirt, roaming over all of that heated skin, her sweater pushed up to her neck, Gendry kissing over the curve of her breasts. She felt like she might come and not wanting to so this wouldn't end. But, Gendry was making these cut off little whines, hips rutting a little desperately against hers and she _so badly_ wanted to know if he'd done this before. Who else had gotten to see him like this?

Gendry shifted his hips and ground down particularly hard and she was seeing stars as she licked into his mouth, fingers gripping the bare skin of his ribs so hard – when the door opened and Mya's voice rang out in the quiet living room.

"Gendry? Are you home? You're not answering your phone."

Gendry reared up suddenly, before Arya could do anything to stop him. He looked fucking _debauched_. There was no way Mya wasn't going to take one look at him – kneeling up on the couch, eyes wide and pupils dilated, literally panting, hair a super disaster, hand actually grabbing the base of his _very_ hard cock through his joggers – and not know exactly what was going on.

He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, still breathing heavily, but Mya cut him off. Arya pushed up onto her elbows so she could just see above the back of the couch. Mya had her mouth open in laughter that hadn't come out yet, bags in her hand.

"Oh, well, excuse me for interrupting."

"Mya –" He managed to get out before she dropped her bags on the side table and cut him off.

"I'm assuming that's Arya beneath you? If not, sorry random girl, but he's stupidly in love with someone else."

"My god, Mya!"

She just chuckled, "I'm just going to go back down to the lobby and have a cig, hopefully I won't interrupt anything when I get back." She tipped her head at him meaningfully before turning back out the door and closing it behind her.

"Fuck." Gendry deflated and turned back to look at her once the door closed. His jaw tightened as he looked down at where he was still splayed beneath him with her knees up and calves around his hips, her bra-bound breasts and stomach still bare. He grabbed his cock a little harder and closed his eyes, muttering another, "_Fuck_."

Arya sat up a little more, one foot on the ground, the other on the couch and touched his shoulder. "Come on." She said as she disentangled them and standing from the couch. "Where's your room?"

He wasn't panting anymore, but his breath was still a little labored and so was hers. "This way." He grabbed her hand, clearly needing to keep a point of contact between them, and lead her down a hallway with a few doors.

He pushed through one and lead her in before closing it and locking it behind her. He let go of her hand and leaned against the door, hands coming up to cover his blushing face.

"Well, that was fucking mortifying."

She snorted a little as she took in his room. It was clean, but littered with things that made it so _Gendry_. A corkboard on the wall with a calendar that had his messy scrawl all over it, posters and scraps of papers pinned there. There were photos of them as kids and some professionally taken ones from shows. Books and dvds lined the short shelves, as did open tool kits and various car parts. There was even the old miniature bull helmet he'd made from scrap metal in Tohbo's garage.

"A bit, yeah." She turned to look at him as she sat on his bed. His eyes seemed to darken a little at the sight.

"We should maybe talk about what just happened." He said, voice a little deeper than it had been before.

"Okay." Arya said casually, positioning her arms behind her so she could lean back a bit.

He looked like he wanted nothing more than to rip off her sweater and push her back against his bed, but he was holding himself back. His hands were fists at his sides and his gaze moved over her.

"This came, a little bit, out of nowhere." He said instead of stalking over to her like he looked like he wanted to.

"A little." She agreed, sitting up more properly on his bed so they could have the talk it seemed like he wanted. "It's not exactly what I meant to say to you, but it was definitely the whole point of the conversation I wanted to have." He looked down for a moment, contemplating what he'd say next when she went in for the kill. "Is what Mya said true?" She asked, standing from the bed, stalking towards him. "Are you _stupidly in love_ with me?"

She stopped in front of him, the exact reversal of how he'd had her against the wall in the living room. His face was flushed, bright rosy color covered his cheeks and ears. He was embarrassed, and as much joy as that brought her, she didn't want him to be embarrassed by his feelings for her. She didn't want to be embarrassed by hers.

But Gendry – stubborn and brave as he was – locked eyes with her while his cheeks burned and shrugged. "Something like that."

"I'm still mad at you. I probably always will be." He looked resigned to that fact, but stubbornly didn't back down from where she was staring up into his dark blue eyes. "But I have these… big feelings for you that I can't really ignore anymore. I don't think we can go back to the way things were before. I don't think I can be your friend in that way. I think… I think I need more. I _want_ more. I want you. But, I'm terrified that you're going to leave again."

His hands were suddenly holding the sides of her neck, thumbs gently rubbing her jaw, swooping up her cheek. His eyes were _so_ earnest and open that it initially made her uncomfortable, made her want to look away. Gendry was like her, he was guarded and wary; she knew how much it meant that he was being so open with her, knew that not many people had seen him like this and that it was special.

"Arya." He rumbled quietly and she shivered at the way he said her name. "I've loved you since we first became friends. Back then it was puppy love and such an intense fondness that I didn't know what to do with. Now, it's… not. Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, and I'm sorry for it. But, I promise I'll do everything not to leave you again."

She grabbed his wrists and looked down, nodding. She believed him – or, at least, she was deciding to try to.

"So," She said, still looking down. "We're not friends anymore."

Gendry huffed out a silent chuckle, "You've always been my best friend, that'll never change, Arya."

She looked back up at him, "But we're more now."

He smiled fully and it was almost blinding. "Yes." He stroked her cheek. "If you'd like to be."

She took in his blue eyes, and his strong jaw, and his messy dark hair, and the smile on his kiss-bitten lips. "Oh, I'd like to be, all right."

He snorted again and this time when they kissed it was soft and sweet like the first time – but different. There wasn't much hesitation as the first time in the living room, not with Gendry's hands sliding confidently down her back, holding her to him where he was leaning against the door.

It got heated again quickly – though not as steamy as they'd been on the couch – and when Arya stepped into his wide-legged stance and barely brushed her hips against his, Gendry choked and held her by the hips slightly away from his own.

"What's the matter?" She asked with ragged breath. "You didn't seem to mind that before." A picture of him kneeling above her on the couch, gripping his cock through his joggers and the practically obscene way in which she'd been able to see the whole outline fluttered through her mind.

"I'm a little too… _wound up_ for that at the moment." He tried putting it politely, but Arya grew up with boys and knew exactly what he was getting at – if she touched him again, he'd come.

And… for some reason he thought she didn't want that?

She smirked up at him and she could tell the moment he realized what that look in her eyes meant. He tried to move quick, but she'd always been faster. She'd moved further into his space, hands pawing at the front of his sweatpants before he could even remove his hands from her hips.

His hands were stalled in the air, his head thrown back, her name hitching on his tongue. "Ar-ya!"

He was big. She'd known that, she'd seen him change as a teen, knew that he'd only grow with time. She'd felt it against her earlier and caught the most ridiculous glimpse of it through his sweats. And yet, it still kind of shocked her as she gripped it in her hand.

His head thunked back against the door, his neck exposed, eyes closed, mouth open wide.

"I'm sorry," She smiled too sweetly. "Did you say you were wound up?" She leaned forward and licked his neck and Gendry made some sort of strangled noise that she wanted to hear again and again. "Is it okay if I touch you?" She toyed with the laces of his sweatpants.

He tipped his head forward and met her gaze. "You can do whatever you want with me." It was so genuine and true that Arya couldn't help but moving in all the way, her body pressed tightly against his and kissing him again.

His hands came up to wrap around her, keeping her to him. She pulled back just a little, just enough that she could push down his stupid sweats and release the cock she'd been thinking about for years. He was thick and long and everything she'd been dreaming about; she didn't waste time getting her hand around it.

He groaned harshly again when she wrapped her fingers around the shaft. She held it for a moment, feeling the weight of him. When she moved her hand, she thought about the softness of the skin there and the way he twitched in her hand, the heat radiating off his body. He'd always run hot – his Southern blood, he used to joke – but it seemed his body heat went a bit higher when he was aroused.

And aroused he was.

Once she started stroking him in earnest, he gripped her upper arms so tight she thought he'd leave bruises and made these pained little noises that caused her thighs to tremble. She gripped him a little tighter when his hips started hitching and pumped her hand a little faster. His eyes were all but closed, just little slits from where his head tilted down to watch her.

She muttered his name lowly, intending on asking if this is how he liked it, when his grip on her arms tightened and his body sort of seized up and he came.

She watched the red cock in her hand leak over her fingers and up onto his shirt and her sweater. It went on for longer than she'd expected it too, which lead her to believe he'd been a little pent up, and Gendry rested his head back against the door, eyes closing and breathing labored.

She let go of him, but didn't pull out of his arms, which still held her. She waited a moment, while he caught his breath and tried to tame down the throbbing between her own legs.

"Well," She started, "That went a bit quicker than I expected."

He groaned a little and opened his eyes, releasing her arms and shoving himself back into his pants, cheeks a bit rosy. "It's not usually – it's just… you, you know?" He muttered all embarrassed as he moved further into the room, grabbing a package of wet-naps from the bedside table and coming to wipe off her hands.

She bit back a smirk at his fumbling words and embarrassment of coming so quickly. She had no doubt that Gendry would have the stamina of an animal in heat once they got around to fucking, she'd danced with him long enough to know just how extensive his endurance could be – it use to piss off the older company that he could lift her longer than they could.

Once her hands were clean, Arya gripped the front of his come-splattered shirt and hauled him in for a filthy kiss. She pulled back just enough that she could look into his eyes. "Are you kidding me? Do you know how ridiculously _hot_ that was?"

"Wh-what?" He asked, both a little dazed and confused.

"Do you even know how badly I wanted to jump you when Mya caught us?" She whispered against his lips, curling her body into his. "The way you were literally gripping your cock to keep from coming? How you were just openly _panting_? Come on. _Obscene_."

Arya pulled away after that, pulling the now dirty sweater over her head and tossing it into the laundry basket beside his door. "Where do you keep your shirts?"

He grabbed her around the waist and moved her over to his bed without much effort. She bounced on the mattress and looked up at him in a bit of shock. He moved to lean over her, those strong arms holding his weight above her on the bed.

"You didn't come yet." He muttered lowly, eyes travelling from her face to her exposed chest and stomach. He was still in his come-soaked sweatpants and t-shirt and she should find that disgusting, but she found it so hot.

Her face flushed a little as she raised a brow at him, "I have not."

"How would you like me to make you come?" He gently kissed her lips, nipping softly from her cheek to her jaw to her neck as he waited for her to answer.

He breath hitched and she leaned her head back further, allowing him to kiss down her neck and to her clavicle. She picked up one of his hands and brought it up to her lips. She'd always had a fascination with his hands. They were so wide and strong, rough too from his time working in his foster-father's mechanic shop and scrap-metal yard. Oh, she'd thought about these hands.

She kissed his fingers and he seemed to get the message. He moved from hovering over her to lying beside her on the bed, facing her. He cupped her cheek for a moment, thumb brushing over a flush that had settled over her skin, before trailing his hand down her neck, her chest, between her breasts, down her stomach and to the front of her sweatpants.

Gendry fiddled with the band for a moment, looking into her eyes, double checking this was all okay. She leaned up and kissed him, because it was okay and her chest swelled at his need to make sure of it. He kissed her as his warm hand made its way inside of her pants, pushing in further to cup her mound.

She groaned into the kiss, biting at his lip, pulling a soft sound from him as well. She was really wet, she knew she was really wet. It was easy for him to slide his fingers around her folds, stroking her almost, like she'd stroke a small animal. Easy, gently. He brushed his thumb against her clit and her hips bucked off the bed a little, her breath catching as she broke the kiss. He did it again and again, watching the way her body moved beside and beneath him, watching color splotch her usually pale, northern skin.

When he finally pushed one of his long fingers inside of her, it glided in easily without resistance. She was so wet and so ready for him, he could fuck her right now and find that she was loose and willing.

He groaned once he was all the way to the last knuckle, his breathing beginning to become as heavy as her own. He pulled out and pushed back in and Arya threw her head back at the sensation. He quickly pushed in a second finger and still met little resistance and that's when he began fucking her in earnest.

Her legs were splayed open wide, feet on the bed, legs bent at the knee. Her hands were gripping the blankets and her head was thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open and moaning.

She kept making these little hitching noises between outright moans and she could feel Gendry hard again against her thigh as he leaned a bit more over her now to get a better angle for his wrist.

He was curling his fingers inside of her and fucking them in and out quickly after he realized she made the most noises that way. She couldn't keep her hips from making little circles as he pushed and pulled inside of her. She was close – _so close_ – but it wasn't quite enough.

She opened her eyes, lifting her head to look at him. His eyes were practically black again, his pupils were so big. His mouth open and breathing labored, his own hips bucking in little aborted thrusts. She sat up and pushed him down on the bed. His hand was still in her pants but his fingers had slipped out of her and she honestly felt so frustrated that she wanted to cry.

Once he was on his back, Arya climbed over him, legs spread wide over his hips and arm so he could lean his elbow on the bed and keep his hand inside of her. She held herself up by putting her hands on his chest and felt her hips move of their own accord, inspiring him to put them in her again.

She began to rock herself down on his hand and cried out when his fingers curled into that perfect spot she often had trouble finding on her own. She clenched around his fingers and he groaned loudly at the feeling, gripping his cock tightly.

"Touch yourself." She panted out.

She watched as he quickly pulled himself out with his non-dominate hand and began stroking himself hard and fast. She tried to match his movements, fucking herself on his hand in time with his other one and he whined loudly, watching her.

"_Fuck_." He ground out.

Arya moved one of her hands down to his cock, touching the head as he fisted the shaft mercilessly. She was so close, she kept clenching down on his fingers and shifting her hips as she moved herself on his hand.

"Arya." He moaned lowly and she came.

Hard and shaking atop of him. She gripped his shoulder, head thrown back, eyes tightly shut. She couldn't exactly hear the noise she made – because of the rushing in her ears – but she could feel in her chest that she'd made some kind of moan. When she opened her eyes, panting heavily, it was to Gendry coming for a second time on his already ruined shirt.

"Fuck." She said breathlessly.

She pushed herself off of him, his hand sliding from her sweatpants and landing lifelessly on his stomach. Arya landed beside him, waiting for her breathing and her heartrate to return back to normal.

"Okay." He nodded to himself, out of breath.

"Okay." She muttered back and then couldn't contain her laugh.

Gendry looked over at her with furrowed brows and she couldn't stop the deep laughter that over took her.

"What?" He demanded.

Arya's laughter calmed and she took a deep breath, turning to smile at him, shaking her head. "I don't know."

He raised a brow, "You… don't know?"

She snorted and just leaned in to kiss him. "Come on, let's clean up and evacuate the dance floor before Mya comes back."

That seemed to spurn Gendry into moving. He hauled himself up off the bed, stripping his shirt. Arya sat back for a moment, admiring the view of his muscles shifting and flexing as he opening and closed drawers, pulling out shirts.

Then, the apartment door opened loudly and Mya yelled out to them. "If anyone is still here, I ordered Thai and it should be here in fifteen. Just, fyi."

Gendry snorted and handed Arya a t-shirt that would fit her alright, shrugging on one of his own. "Come on, let's go out there before she busts in."

Arya smiled, feeling lighter than she had in a long time. "Okay."

* * *

The music video she'd done with Rickon and Sansa premiered a few days later, right before her brothers were scheduled to go on tour. And because of the attention that was getting – combined with the attention Yoren's combo had already been getting – her brothers called with an idea.

She'd been sitting in Hot Pie's living room when the phone rang with a group facetime call. She hauled herself out of the comfy couch, ignoring the eyes of Gendry and Hot Pie, and stepping out onto the patio.

"What's up?"

"Hi!" Robb, Bran, and Rickon called out, all shoved into one screen, Sansa and Jon on their own devices.

"We have an idea for tour." Jon smiled.

"Oh-kay…" She looked to Sansa, who also had no idea why the group call was happening as she sat getting her hair done for a photoshoot.

"We'd like you and Gendry to do that dance when we play locally." Robb said as Bran and Rickon sent her puppy-dog eyes from behind him.

"Are you joking?" Was the only thing she could manage to say in response, on account of her brain shutting now.

Jon snorted, angling the camera up from where he was cooking pasta to his face. "No, we're not kidding. That video from your masterclass with Yoren has done wonders for promoting the new single. So has this video with Rick and Sansa. It's only been out a couple hours and the views are ridiculously high."

"We got a call from our manager saying that we're going to break two singles at the top of the charts." Bran cut in.

"So," Robb started, looking all serious and leader-y as he was prone to do. "We'd like to capitalize on that and have both you and Gendry, and you, Sansa, and Rickon dance during those songs."

"You'd only have to do the local ones, like Robb said earlier." Jon amended in that soft way Jon always jumped in when it looked like Arya needed some help. "We know you two have rehearsals and stuff at the studio, and Sansa's in and out of recording."

"I'm totally down!" Sansa said excitedly.

They all looked at her expectantly and she just sighed, knowing she'd basically lost. "Fine, let me talk to Gendry and make sure he can do it."

They all cheered and went on to talk about the logistics and then to other, less important, things like Jon's cooking and whether or not Rickon should cut his hair.

Eventually, she did talk to Gendry about it.

She wasn't sure why asking him gave her low-level anxiety, but she'd put off doing it for a couple of days. Talking to Gendry was the first step, if he wanted to do it then she'd have to call Yoren and see if he'd be willing to choreograph something for the rest of the song.

They were on the train home – Lommy chatting on the phone across from them. They hadn't told Lommy or Hot Pie yet. They hadn't really told anyone. Mya knew because she'd unfortunately witnessed it first hand, but she was the only one. Arya hadn't even told Sansa.

It wasn't something they'd actively decided upon. It was just that everything was new and telling people meant they would be looking. Right now, no one looked, because no one knew.

She wasn't sure how long they could keep it that way – how long they'd actually want to – but for now, it was peaceful and quiet.

She leaned toward him a little as he looked at his phone, nudging him in the shoulder to grab his attention. He looked up with questioning eyes.

"My brothers called the other day."

"Oh?" He replied, confused as to what that had to do with him, exactly.

"They want us to do Yoren's combo when they play locally." She said quietly, so the semi-empty car didn't hear.

Gendry's brows went up, "Seriously?"

Arya nodded. "Yeah. They also want Sansa and Rickon and I to do the one you helped us with. I guess the singles are both doing well and they seem to think the popularity of the videos are helping, so they want us to join them onstage – but only close to home, so we don't have to shift around schedules too much. If you don't want to, that's fine. I'll tell them to fuck off."

She wasn't entirely sure where Gendry was at with the whole famous-family thing. Every time someone mentioned Renly Baratheon in his presence, Gendry's shoulders went up to his ears. So, that should kind of tell here, she supposed. She didn't want to push him into doing something that would make him too uncomfortable.

"Do you want to do it?"

"I mean, I don't really care." She shrugged. "This kind of thing is bread and butter for me – it's something I grew up doing. It's you I want to know about."

He leaned back in his seat and thought about it for a moment, gazing out over Lommy's head at the fast moving tunnels. He turned back to her and lifted a shoulder, "Could be fun."

"I'll have to call Yoren and see if he'd finish the song."

"I'm sure he will. He loves us."

Arya snorted but didn't disagree.

So, she called Yoren.

She told him the story, asked permission to use his choreography and if he'd finish out the song. She could practically _hear_ the eye-roll in his voice when he said of course. They found themselves his old studio later that week.

It was _beyond_ weird to be back there.

Yoren's studio was practically the same – a new coat of paint in a different color, but that was mostly it. He'd booked the small studio with no windows for the day, the couple that had taken the space over when he retired were very accommodating.

The first thing he had them do was run through the original combo, watching with critical eyes, giving notes when need be. Then he jumped right into extending the choreography.

Yoren spent four hours with them and by the time he was done Arya felt better than she had in a long time but also very tired.

His choreography and manner of teaching wasn't all that different than Jaqen and Syrio's – and it certainly wasn't harder – but there was something about it that made her feel pushed and stretched. Maybe because Yoren had been her teacher for so long after Syrio, maybe because he was the one who first paired her and Gendry together. Whatever it was, she felt grateful for the sweat around her hairline and the ache in her feet as they finished.

He dismissed them with a promise of coming to one of the shows to watch them perform and Arya tugged Gendry out of the old studio and onto the subway.

"How odd was it to be back there?"

She was guzzling down the rest of her water when he asked and it took her a moment to reply. "Very odd. It kind of made my stomach hurt at first, but it looks like they're taking care of it."

Gendry nodded, looking contemplative as he gazed out the blurry-dark window. "It's just… hard to think about how it use to be – you know?" He looked at her, but didn't expect a response. "Before I left. We were so young back then."

She grabbed his hand before she could even think about doing it. Rubbing her thumb over the veins that stuck out on his dusky-pale skin.

"We're not that young anymore, though. We're older now, things are different. _We're_ different."

"Yeah." He muttered, taking her hand fully in his.

It seemed like there was more to it than that, more that he wanted to say or more that he felt, but he let it go. With a deep sigh, it was gone.

"Wanna come over?"

He raised a brow at her question as they got off at her stop. "Is Sansa home?"

"No." She smirked, just the tiniest bit, and watched as the color of his eyes darkened.

It was so easy to tease him, she was finding.

In the week since the kiss turned porno, they hadn't really talked about what was happening. Gendry seemed like he was about to once, started to formulate words when Mya had walked in and Gendry had kind of shut down. So, while they hadn't really talked about it, they had certainly been making out _a lot_.

It was in the past week she found that Gendry, it seemed, had a hairpin trigger around her and she wondered how he ever managed to conceal his giant boner prior to this.

She would look at him – through her lashes; with a hint of a smirk; a bit of lip gnashed between teeth – and his gaze would darken and she could practically _hear_ the way his heart would speed up.

He was easy to get riled up, it seemed.

It made partnering the past week a bit harder than usual.

Now when his large hands wrapped around her she knew what they also felt like clutching her tits and ass, she knew what those long, sturdy fingers were capable of.

The first day back, they hadn't even made it into the studio before he blushed like a school-girl and rushed to the bathrooms.

She hadn't even done anything really – she'd been going over a section of a Jaqen jazz combo with Lyra when it happened. She had her back to Gendry, looking at Lyra, and dropped low into a wide split, but before she touched the ground she arched her back and popped her ass up – as was the choreography. Lyra was mirroring her, Arya showing her how to lean on her forearms in this position, when Gendry powerwalked away from them.

Of course, Arya had immediately noticed that his track-pants did little to conceal the hard length of his cock and Arya snorted to herself while simultaneously holding herself back from going after him.

He had confessed later that the sight of her ass in only a leotard, in _that_ particular position had been too much for him to handle. Hence the fleeing. He also confessed that since that day he'd taken to wearing his dance belt during rehearsals so at least his giant hard-on would be concealed when Arya inevitably did something that would cause it to happen again.

Gendry hadn't answered her question, she realized as they entered her building. He walked her up to the elevator, waiting beside her for the doors to open.

He was going to come up then, she thought he might not. Sometimes when wealth was flaunted in front of him he still got weird. But, the elevator doors opened and they both walked in and waited for the doors to close. She hit the button for the pent house and put in her code.

Arya had him against the wall before Gendry could think. All the thoughts about Gendry's cock hard in inappropriate places had her flushed. Stepping in to his space, laying her body against his, she kissed him and licked into his mouth.

His hands immediately found her waist, settling them there as an anchor – not to push or pull, not yet anyway. He let her devour him the way she wanted, let her hold his jaw in place and rake a hand through his hair.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Arya pulled out of his embrace to lead him into the apartment. He followed behind her, a little dazed.

Sansa wasn't home. She was at some charity gala with Margaery, which meant the Hound was with her. They were alone.

They hadn't been able to manage much alone time since she'd gone to his flat to confess a few things. And because they hadn't told anyone yet, everyone went on business as usual.

Lommy and Hot Pie were always around, her brothers were gearing up for the tour, Sansa home for the moment while she finished up her new album. Everyone was just… around. All the time.

It was the first time Arya realized how truly un-alone she managed to be in her life. Funny that she had thought otherwise for so long.

She pulled Gendry through the flat to her bedroom and shut the door. He looked around, eyeing her messy bed and overflowing hamper. At the cluttered bookshelves filled with knickknacks and framed photos. His gaze lovingly travelled over the photos of the two of them from when they were young.

She'd never taken them down, because she'd missed him. Even after he came back and she literally punched him in the face, she hadn't taken them down. That probably should've told her something.

She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest as she laid against his back. He held her hands against him and let her hold him.

"Do you think this should be weirder?" She asked from where she was snuggled against his back.

"What, us being together?"

"Yeah."

She felt him shrug. "I don't know. Maybe? But I'm glad it's not."

He gently pulled out of her embrace and turned, hauling her in by the shoulders and wrapping himself around her. His too-blue eyes traced her face softly, with love, like he kind of couldn't believe she was there. He kissed her gently, hands holding her jaw.

She let him kiss her how he wanted for a while. Enjoying the slow exploration and firmness of his lips. But, the downstairs part of her brain wanted orgasms, so she eventually pulled away to walk him back toward her bed.

He went down when she gently pushed against his chest. Lying back on his forearms, looking up at her the way he was, Arya had never felt more seen. She'd also never felt more powerful.

She slid easily to her knees in between his obscenely spread legs and waited.

"Can I?" She asked as she looked up at him.

Gendry wheezed.

He moved quickly to yank down his joggers, underwear going with it, and she sat up on her knees to get a good look at him. He was veiny and long, the head thick and red, weeping already and she hadn't even touched him yet.

She leaned forward a bit more, her hands rested on his thighs. She raised a brow, "Thought about this much? You're already leaking."

A blush rose over his cheeks and he rolled his eyes. She tried not to find it so attractive. "Of course I have. I think about you every time I touch myself."

The way he'd just admitted something like that, so casually, had Arya on fire.

She ran her fingers up the silky firmness and grasped at the base. She pumped him once, then twice, relishing in the way his head tossed back and his breathing escalated.

She leaned forward and licked the sticky wetness from the tip and Gendry made a wounded noise. She let the head slide past her lips and swirled her tongue around it like a lollipop, she had to hold down Gendry's hips when he bucked.

His hands gripped the comforter tightly, his breath coming out in little pants as she slid her mouth down to take more of him. She gripped the base and moved her hand up to meet her mouth as she continued down.

She licked the large vein the travelled from base to tip, suckling the head once she reached the top.

"Ar-ya." His breathing hitched around her name, as did his hips.

She began to move faster, suck harder, her tongue swirling and adding pressure over every inch she could manage.

It was a sloppy blowjob, definitely not her best work, but what she lacked in execution she absolutely made up for in eagerness. Gendry would have to give her an eight, at the very least.

She popped off, still moving her hand quickly over the red shaft, and looked up at him. Gendry was panting with his head thrown back, but opened his eyes and looked down at the loss of her mouth.

She was still leaning close to his cock, and once his eyes were on her, she leaned forward and began to kitten-lick the head while her hand moved over the rest of him. He groaned loudly at the sight and she wanted nothing more than to look at him while she did this, but the angle just wouldn't allow it. She suckled the head, once, twice, three times before pulling away from him.

She opened her mouth to ask him if he'd like to come down her throat when he seized up. She felt the warmth over her lips and chin before she could even close her mouth. His breathing was labored, his cheeks and neck covered in a furious blush. She leaned down to lick the come off of his cock.

She pulled the shirt over her head and wiped off her face. She'd need to wipe down with water or the tacky feeling would remain, but she could wait a moment for that.

Arya reared up on her knees, arms leaning on the bed over his thighs, right in his space, and kissed his neck. She followed the warm skin of his flush wall the way up to his jaw. She bit gently at the bolt, then soothed it with her lips and tongue.

Gendry's hands eventually moved from his death grip on the comforter to her back where he held her to his chest.

The hug was nice – if not a bit unexpected. Though, Gendry wasn't really like other men, she supposed. Where she would assume dominance and aggression, she found warmth and a softness.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him hold her against him as his breathing slowed. It was nice, Gendry felt like everything she hadn't realized she wanted. Gentleness and strength. He could pin her down if she wanted, but she could always count on his grip to be tender.

Eventually, her knees began to protest and she shifted away from him. Gendry hauled her up and moved her so that she was the one lying back on the bed and he was on the floor beneath her.

His pupils were still so dilated; she could hardly see the blue ring that surrounded them. His face was still red, though not as bad as before.

With sure hands, he pulled down her leggings, her underwear with it. She was bare before him and she couldn't help but wished she'd been able to shower before this. She'd been sweaty in dance, she couldn't imagine she smelled particularly appealing, but Gendry really didn't seem to mind.

He positioned her legs up on the bed, bent at the knee, and pulled her hips so she was closer to the edge. He didn't say anything, but then again, he didn't have to. She was leaning up on her forearms to watch him as she gazed at her.

He ran a thumb over her folds, through the ridiculous amount of wetness blowing him had created, and finally pressing into her clit. She gasped and her eyes closed automatically at the feeling.

His thumb dragged down from her clit to her entrance and her slowly pushed in, finding zero resistance.

She liked his hands – she _loved_ his hands – her body remembering the last time his hands were inside of her made her _throb_ with want.

But, he pulled his thumb out of her and away. Her heart was racing of its own accord. He moved forward and _licked_ with the flat of his tongue from the bottom of her folds right up to her clit.

A sound tore out of her at the feeling of his mouth on her. Then he went and straight up _sucked_ on her clit and she thought she kind of died for a moment.

He continued the sucking for a moment before pulling away and moving to her entrance. He licked into her, plundering inside with his tongue and licking like searching for something he couldn't find.

Arya collapsed back, arms shooting out above her head, back arching as she let him do as he wished with his mouth. It felt hot and heavy inside of her, his hands gripping her hips to keep her in place. She hadn't realized she was moving so much until she felt those hands holding her the way he wanted.

She felt close, could feel it rising within her, but she wasn't quite there yet and it was beyond frustrating. She wanted to come.

"Gendry." She panted. He didn't move his head from where it was stationed between her legs. She reached down and threaded her hand in his hair. "Use your hands."

He just moved up to suck on her clit again – which made her vision darken around the edges a little – and moved one of his hands up to trace along her folds. He pushed two fingers in, groaning a bit as they slid in _so_ easily. He began thrusting them in and out, curling them inside of her, all while his mouth never let up on the clit.

She came quickly and without realizing. He limbs locking, her eyes shutting, her center squeezing Gendry's fingers tightly.

He released his mouth from her and pulled out his fingers. When she could finally open her eyes again, her legs had fallen from their upright position and Gendry was now looming over her. His face was clean, which meant he must've used her discarded shirt to wipe his mouth.

She reached up and ran a hand through his disheveled hair, loving the way he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. It was so very cat-like that it made her smile.

Gendry loved to be touched, it seemed. She'd always known he was a very tactile person – though, most wouldn't think that based off his general grumpy demeanor – but, he was. He seemed pleased to lay atop of her, face smushed into her chest, and let her run her fingers through his messy hair.

It was odd how natural it all felt. What she said earlier still rung true – maybe this should be weirder, the transition into… whatever they were now. But, it wasn't. She wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, so she settled back with her eyes closed and let Gendry's weight and deep breathing lull her into contentment.

* * *

The longer they waited to tell everyone, the harder it became to say anything at all.

It had been easy at first – the not telling. Everything was normal between them, or whatever their version of normal had become the past few months before their getting together, no one noticed the difference now. Mostly, because there really wasn't one.

The kissing, the touching, the deep conversations were all kept behind doors. The lingering stares and easy back-and-forth were commonplace these days, no one questioned that.

So, because no one seemed to think anything was amiss, it was unchallenging to keep their new relationship under-wraps.

But, because it had been so easy for so long, every time she attempted to tell Sansa, nothing came out. For the life of her she just couldn't figure out a way to say it that didn't feel extremely awkward.

Maybe it would've been better if everything had been known from the get. Then she wouldn't have to worry about how to say any of this. Everyone would just… _know_ and she wouldn't have to have uncomfortable conversations.

Gendry seemed happy to go along with whatever she wanted to do. If that meant keeping Hot Pie and Lommy in the dark, then he'd do it. But, Arya didn't want to keep him in that position forever. It wasn't fair to him, it wasn't fair to their friends, but most of all, it wasn't fair to them.

The sneaking about and hiding their affection in plain sight had been fun at first. Fun and very hot. But as the days went on and turned into weeks, the thought of not being able to crowd into his personal space to drape bodily across him or kiss him when he said something so ridiculously stupid, was almost too much to bare.

So, they were telling people.

If she could just figure out how to tell Sansa.

She had to tell her sister first. Sansa would be _crushed_ if she found that Arya hadn't confided in her about it first. And, honestly, Arya really wanted to tell her. She was just having trouble with the how.

Every time she went to blurt it out, it always ended up feeling like entirely the wrong moment.

They'd be at breakfast and Arya would open her mouth just to _say_ it and then Sandor would walk in, freshly showered and Sansa would make moon-eyes and Arya would gag and the Hound would grumble and then that was that.

Other times, it would be right on the tip of her tongue and Sansa's phone would ring. Which, happened more often then it didn't, so Arya would be stuck waiting until her sister got off the phone with her manager, or agent, or publicist, or Margaery, and then it just never felt like a good time.

In the end, she just ended up saying it.

Loudly.

Mostly by accident.

Sansa and Sandor had been sitting on the couch, laughing about something when Arya strode in with purpose. It was now or never. She was _doing_ this.

"Sansa."

"Hey, Arya." Her sister laughed, tearing her eyes away from Sandor for two seconds. "You have to sit and listen to the day we've had; you wouldn't even believe."

"I need to talk to you."

"So the day started with Sandor and I on our way to the publicists, because –"

"Sansa." Arya attempted to interrupt.

"– Gemma just had a baby so the firm is kind of in shambles without her in the office and –"

"_Sansa_! Gendry and I are dating!"

Arya had yelled it over her sister's fond, laughing voice.

Sansa blinked at her for a moment before letting out the widest smile. "Finally!" She turned her body toward Arya. "Start from the top, tell me _everything_."

"And that's my cue."

Sandor got up quickly and went to Sansa's room. And Arya, she started from the top.

After telling her sister, she moved on to Brienne – who just slammed her fist down on the table, almost knocking over her drink in the excitement and yelled, "About time you pulled your head out of your ass." – then her brothers, who only vaguely cared, to Renly, who one hundred percent cared, and finally to Lommy and Hot Pie.

"I fucking _knew_ it." Lommy exclaimed with narrowed eyes, turning to Hot Pie and slapping his arm. "Didn't I fucking tell you that something changed and I thought they were secret fucking?"

Hot Pie pushed Lommy's hand from his body. "Yes, Lommy, you did."

After that, it was like nothing had changed but at the same time everything had changed.

They tried not to flaunt their new relationship development at the studio, not wanting to be unprofessional, but everyone seemed to know.

The first time they posted a photo together on Instagram, their section of the internet went wild.

It hadn't even been a _couple-y_ photo either. It had literally just been them sitting beside each other on the train. Lommy had taken the picture because they'd accidentally twinned that day and he thought it was hilarious. Arya had posted it saying they looked like the twins from the Shinning – with their matching ensembles, dark hair, and sour dispositions. It was easily her most liked photo on Instagram.

Gendry had posted a story of her doing a crazy amount of fuetes and sticking her landing gracefully before dropping into a ridiculous pose for him while he laughed. His inbox filled with responses to the video.

They hadn't told the world, but the world seemed to have already decided their romantic fate long before either of them had.

Arya just decided to roll with it.

* * *

They had shown up for sound check a couple hours before the doors were set to open, the boys wanting to rehearse their entrance and where onstage they'd be dancing.

It was only after they had arrived at the arena that Arya realized that this would be the first time Gendry would be really meeting Robb, Jon, Bran, Theon, and Sandor.

She wondered what Sansa had been telling them – because Sansa, while Arya loved her dearly, tended to have loose lips when it came to the family. Sansa had probably been talking to the boys about her and Gendry dancing around each other – metaphorically and literally – for the half a year he'd been back.

Arya wondered briefly if she should've tried to give Gendry some kind of… warning, or at the very least some type of general awareness, about her brothers; but then they were walking into the backstage and Rickon caught sight of them, and that was that.

"Arya!"

He ran over to them, waving at them to come on stage. Robb was in front of the mic, guitar strapped over his chest, as he fiddled with his in-ear monitors. Jon was standing in front of his mic, stage right, tuning his guitar. Bran was stationed stage left, his bass currently draped across his wheelchair as he waited for the tech booth to give them the okay. Theon was sitting behind the drum kit, scrolling through his phone.

"Hey, Ricky." He was growing like a goddamn weed, sometimes she couldn't believe just how big her littlest brother was getting. "Where do you want us?"

"Not my department." He shrugged. "Ask Robber."

Arya tossed her bag down backstage and gestured for Gendry to do the same as she followed Rickon on to the stage. She stopped by Bran and hugged him from behind, relishing in the way her younger brother just gripped her tight and leaned back into her embrace, before moving over to where Robb stood, smiling.

"Hey, we're here." She smiled, coming to stand beside him.

"You sure are."

She rolled her eyes at his sass but looked out into the vast, empty, arena. It wasn't the largest place they played, but it certainly wasn't the smallest. The Kings Landing/Winterfell shows always sold out.

She turned to Gendry, who was looking out and around with a bit of awe and definitely some fear. Maybe she should've told him the venue beforehand, but it honestly hadn't crossed her mind to do so. This was wildly normalized for her in a way it might not ever be for him, she tended to forget that.

"This is Gendry." She gestured to where he stood somewhere to her left.

Robb smiled and leaned over with an outstretched hand. "Hey, man. Robb."

Gendry took it, "Hey. Nice to meet you."

Jon came ambling over, a soft smile on his face. He side-hugged her first, "Hey." Before shaking Gendry's hand. "Jon."

"Hey, Jon."

"That's Bran and that's Theon behind the drums, and you already met Rickon." She turned to look at Jon and Robb. "Where's Sansa?"

"In the green room." Bran gestured behind him.

"So what's the deal?" She asked, hands naturally finding her hips.

"Just waiting on the okay and then we'll jump into you, Rick, and Sansa, then you and Gendry. Then ya'll can hang out for a bit until we're done teching. Sansa has the set list, you can look at it after." She nodded along with her brother's words and Robb just smiled fondly down at her. "Thanks for doing this, it means a lot to us and I know the crowd is going to flip."

"Oh, they're definitely unprepared, alright." Sansa sauntered onstage with a smirk.

Arya just rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

Before any of her brothers could ask, a voice floated out through the speakers, "Okay guys, let's get some levels."

Arya plopped herself down onstage, Sansa beside her, Gendry just kind of standing and unsure of what to do as they listened to the boys strum some chords and yell _check_ and half lyrics into the mic. Arya stretched out a little while she waited. Her and Gendry had gotten warm prior to coming, but it never hurt to stretch a little more.

Eventually Jon and Robb stepped back from the mics and gestured for them to get up. Gendry moved to the side of the stage, Rickon showed Arya and Sansa where they'd be coming from and where they'd end up.

There was a small catwalk that led to another little stage in the center toward the front of the crowd. That's where they'd be dancing for both songs.

Rickon had his boyband head-mic on and Arya and Sansa couldn't even stop themselves from laughing their asses off. He just threw them the finger and strutted down the catwalk to wait for them.

The music started just as they set in place and they jumped into the choreography with an ease – which meant that her siblings had been practicing. Arya had assumed they'd need a run-through prior to this, but once again her siblings had proved her wrong.

Gendry watched from the stage while her brothers played the song and they danced to it. Nothing had changed in this dance since the music video had been the entire length of the original song, unlike the on her and Gendry would be dancing to.

Once it ended, they walked back up to the stage and waited for the okay for her and Gendry to go back down.

A voice yelled out through the monitors – "Arya, we'll have you stay onstage with the guys, then Jon will introduce Gendry, yeah?"

Arya just threw a thumbs up to where the tech booth was and leaned against Bran.

"I'll do a little spiel – thanks to our amazing sisters, yada yada, we got one more surprise for you all. Cue Gendry." Jon explained quickly, fingers already finding the right strings and frets for the next song. "Ready?"

Arya just nodded as Gendry moved to stand beside her. "Want to start here and make our way down in the opening eight count?"

"Ooh, yeah." It was a good idea and if they came up with something good now than they could practice it before the show.

They struck a pose right on stage between Robb and Jon, waiting for the boys to begin playing. Once they had, Arya moved from Gendry down the catwalk, luring him to her. He met her halfway down, grabbing her and letting her wrap herself around him until they reached the little stage and she jumped out of his embrace. They made it just in time to hit their mark for the beginning of Yoren's choreo.

The dance was good – fine in a way dancing with Gendry always was. They were doing it half out, enough to make sure they had enough room and could hit their marks, but not as full out as they would be for the actual show. Sansa was screaming from the sidelines – as were Brienne and Pod who were now standing in toward the back of the room where they'd been doing a patrol.

They made it to the end of the routine, posing in their final position, Sansa, Brienne and Pod screaming for them. They turned and made their way back up the catwalk to the stage, her brothers having stopped playing and were openly clapping for them now.

Arya snorted and shouldered Jon out of her space once they got close enough. She wasn't necessarily blushing, but all the positive attention was making her a little warm.

She followed Sansa off the stage and down the back hallway that lead to the lower level green room. She collapsed into the squishy couch as soon as they entered, Gendry following suit, and Sansa taking the chair by the mirrors.

"That was great!" Sansa smiled wide, eyes sparkling in that way of hers.

"Thanks."

"Did you guys extend that choreography? It felt new."

"Yeah, we asked Yoren to make it fit the length of the song."

Sansa shook her head fondly, "Well, it looks fab." She turned her gaze and smile to Gendry. "So, Gendry, when are you going to come hang out? We _have_ to get to know each other better."

Gendry looked a little surprised that Sansa was speaking to him at all – but, she tended to forget that her sister was _Sansa Stark – Popstar_ and all that. She'd been everyone's teenage dream, still was probably.

"Whenever _this one_ invites me over."

He gestured to Arya sitting beside him and she immediately grabbed his thumb and bit it.

"Ow!" He cried out through laughter. "You creature! That hurt."

Arya shrugged casually. "Talk shit, get hit."

He tried to bite back the fond smile that took over his face but failed, eyes going soft as he looked down at her.

Arya rolled her eyes and pulled her gaze away from his, finding instead Sansa's twinkly eyes. She had a small smile on her face, eyes warm as she watched the two of them together.

Sansa was a romantic at heart, and she loved love. Arya knew that as soon as they were alone her sister was going to hound her for details that she may have held back on. Like just how much Gendry seemed to be into her. But, Arya was still sort of getting use to that herself.

The boys entered not long after, talking technical music crap that Arya had no idea about. Rickon stood on the back of Bran's wheelchair as he wheeled them both into the room – just as he'd done since Bran's accident when they were little.

It was nice for things to still be normal within their family dynamic. So much had changed but there were still facets of their life that remained the same.

The way Theon constantly ribbed on Robb and Jon, his obnoxious laugh. Sansa's twinkly eyes and soft heart. Bran and Rickon's casual brotherly antics. Robb's take-charge attitude. Jon's solemn eyes.

They were things she could appreciate, and things that she could take comfort in being steadfast.

Rickon came and plopped down on her lap, pushing the air from her stomach. He was practically taller than her now, but like a dog that didn't realize how big it was, he refused to admit defeat and continued to sit on all of them like he had as a child.

She just wrapped her arms around his middle to keep him in place and leaned her face against his shoulder. He smelled like crisp air and sweat and whatever horrible body spray he'd stolen from Theon. It was comforting.

She caught Gendry staring at them fondly, if a little absently. He hadn't grown up with siblings, she wondered if it was still hard for him to understand their bond, even now with Mya.

"So, Arya, are you going to introduce us to your boyfriend, or what?"

They could always count on Theon to disrupt a mood.

Rickon snorted in her lap and Arya raised her head to glare at him.

"I already introduced you."

Theon rolled his light colored eyes. "Please, I need the deets! A quick, _"This is Gendry."_ is crap. Gimme the good stuff, sis!"

"You're so ridiculous." Robb said admonishingly as he began to open his garment bag and pull out clothes.

"Like you're all not curious."

Sansa perked up, "Oh, I'm definitely curious."

Bran and Jon just rolled their eyes.

"What do you want to know?" Gendry asked.

"You don't have to indulge him." Jon said as he came to sit down by Gendry.

Gendry just shrugged lightly, "I don't mind, as long as Arya doesn't."

"Oh, she doesn't mind." Rickon said with a saucy wink.

Arya tackled him to the floor and wrestled with him until she came out victorious and sat on his back. "You're such a little goblin!"

"You're squishing me!"

"That's what you get." Bran shrugged helplessly as Rickon looked up at him pleadingly.

"We're not talking about this." Arya decided, sending had looks to everyone in the circle. They seemed rather unfazed, but let the subject drop.

Instead, they spoke about the upcoming tour and the venues they had booked. About whether Sansa should cut her hair or not – which lead to a rant about Arya's hair and if the group preferred her shorter locks or not. About how the boys' publicist thought it might be a good idea to get into a feud with someone for the press.

Gendry just took it all in – not really jumping into the convo all that much, which was fine. At one point during a particularly passionate point her and Robb were attempting to make, Arya noticed that Jon had gone to sit by Gendry and the two of them were quietly laughing over something.

It warmed her heart to see the two of them having a good time. She shouldn't have one, but Jon may have been her favorite. They just clicked. And it was really nice to see her favorite brother getting along with her favorite friend.

Because Gendry was her favorite friend, he always had been.

Eventually someone popped back to tell them it was time to get ready. Arya, Gendry and Sansa were lead down the hall to other green rooms where their outfits had been placed. Once inside, Arya turned to Gendry to check on his state.

He was in the middle of unzipping the garment bag when she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle, leaning her head on his back.

"Sorry that they're so intense." She mumbled into the soft fabric of his hoodie. "I'd like to pretend that they aren't always like that, but I'd be lying."

He snorted and continued to do whatever he was doing. "That's alright – I deal with you regularly, don't I? It's good practice."

She snaked her hand up to pinch his nipple hard. Gendry squawked, then laughed, and she couldn't help but laugh too.

They got dressed easily enough – the outfits were new and for the shows, picked out with Mya's help. They had rehearsed both routines in them to make sure they could actually dance in them.

Sansa came in for Arya's approval, twirling and moving in black stretch denim that looked similar to the one's Arya wore. She looked good – as always.

The boys were dressed and doing their pre-show warm up as the sounds of the opening band wafted down the halls to where they were. Arya slid easily into the room and into the space of her family. She hadn't been a part of a pre-show warm up in a while.

They twirled and danced about each other, the sounds of their parents' cover of _Twist and Shout_ playing from Jon's phone. It had always been the pre-show ritual, and one that brought a smile to her face every time.

Gendry leaned against the doorway, watching them, a small contented smile on his lips. He didn't know the significance of it, hell, he probably didn't even realize that it was her parents singing, but he seemed delighted to watch her all the same.

Waiting in the wings on this stage was only slightly different from their own. They were still about to dance, the stage was fractionally larger, and the same calm versus anxiety raged within them.

The difference was watching her brothers' play, knowing the size of the crowd, and realizing that Gendry was actually a bit nervous – something he never truly seemed to be at the studio.

They were stage right, watching. Sansa was with them, singing along and filming on her phone. Gendry bopped along with the music – the subconscious thing he did when he was learning choreography; maybe he was choreographing in his head.

Rickon winked at them as the last chorus died out and the roars from the crowd were literally deafening. Arya tended to forget what being backstage at their concerts were like; it made her realize how long it'd been since she'd been to one. She felt bad for having neglected them in her studio haze.

Arya and Sansa moved closer to the edge, preparing for their entrance. The cheers faded and Robb leaned in to his microphone, cradling it close to his mouth in the sensual way he'd always done that gave off a vaguely sensual feeling. The crowd started screaming again as he ran a hands through his disheveled curls.

"We have a special surprise for you tonight."

They screamed.

Rickon smirked as he leaned into his mic. "Do you think you're ready for it?"

The crowd screamed again.

"I think they're ready." Jon smiled.

Rickon took off his guitar and ran off stage toward them. He handed his guitar to a tech as another one set up his headset. The change took less than a minute and he was back out onstage, the crowd still chanting for him, though they had no idea what was going on.

Rickon walked down to the little stage at the end and stood still as they screamed. Their brothers started up the music and that was her and Sansa's cue to run out and flank him.

The crowd lost their minds.

They danced in sync as Rickon sang, Sansa and Arya singing backup. The throngs of people in the front reaching out for them to grab at them, phones and flashes going off in their direction.

Arya felt numb, in a way, though at the same time her heart was beating too fast. It was easy for her to slide into choreography and just dance – but it was also overwhelming to look out beyond the stage and see _that_ many people.

The song was poppy and upbeat – fun and easy to dance to. Sansa and Rickon were going hard, attempting to match Arya's fierceness and it was working. She didn't know what they really looked like, but she could feel how well they were flowing.

Once the song ended and they hit their final pose, the crowd roared. The three of them held it for a moment, Theon hitting the drums with fills. Rickon ran back to grab his guitar while Arya and Sansa stayed down on the small stage. Once Rickon returned to the stage with his guitar, Sansa turned and bounced off, leaving Arya standing alone.

She stood there, standing out and staring as the audience's cheers began to swell along with the fills her brothers' were playing. Then, on an intense drum roll from Theon, Gendry came running out to take his place beside Arya. And the crowd went absolutely _wild_ at his entrance.

Just as Gendry landed beside her, her brothers' kicked off the next song and the two of them jumped into the choreography.

The crowd continued to roar as they danced and Arya was certain that this would end up all over the internet in the next few hours.

Arya found it was easier to fall into just dancing with Gendry, more than it was dancing with her siblings. While dancing with Rickon and Sansa, she felt on a subconscious level that she had to watch out for them, making sure they were keeping up or hitting the poses right. With Gendry, she didn't have to think about that at all. She was more in-tune with his movements and less focused on the audience.

She kept catching his gaze – which was stormy blue and intense – and she couldn't help but play into the character that her brothers' lyrics were portraying.

It felt like she was evading Gendry's advances, while flirtatiously spurning him on. It was fun playing someone so different from herself, yet someone she could see herself being with Gendry. He seemed to be falling into the character as well. Chasing her within the choreography, as much as it would allow. They weren't even touching and she felt on fire.

Eventually the song ended and so did their dancing. They hit the final pose, letting the last notes ring out before she spontaneously jumped onto Gendry's back and waved to the crowd.

"Arya Stark and Gendry Waters! Give them a round of applause!" Jon yelled out into the mic over the deafening sound of the audience.

Gendry had her securely on his back – hardly the most challenging way he'd ever held her body – and waved before turning and trotting off the stage.

"Thank you so much to our sisters and Gendry for being our special guests! We hoped you all enjoyed it." Robb smirked into the mic, knowing they did.

Once they were backstage and out of the view of the audience, Arya slid herself off of Gendry's back and hugged him properly. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, laughing as they rocked.

Sansa bounced over to them, joining the group hug and gushing about how well they'd all done. Arya felt the same. She was so proud of her sister and Rickon for performing that almost more than she was of her and Gendry. They were trained for that – Jaqen and Syrio would have their heads if they weren't – but Sansa and Rickon? It took guts and she was overjoyed.

They stayed for the rest of the show, but declined the after party – she used that term loosely because the only party animal in that band was Theon – and decided to go home.

Arya was both tired and wired. Exhausted in the way that dancing always made her, especially when in front of a crowd, but the adrenaline from the show was still coursing through her veins.

When Gendry brought her home, she didn't even think about not asking him up. They just found a parking spot for his car a block away and then made their way up to the apartment. Sansa was still with the boys and after that would probably go see Sandor for a while before returning home.

She had Gendry toss his keys on the kitchen island and toe his shoes off by the door before heading to her room. He collapsed on her bed, eyes closed. She snorted and began to pull of her sweaty clothes.

"I'm gonna shower." She said as she pulled off the black long-sleeved crop top she'd donned for the show.

Gendry groaned as he sat up on the bed and rubbed at his eyes. "Yeah, I probably should too. I don't want to stink up your bed."

"Alright then," Arya stepped out of her stretchy black jeans. "Let's go."

He looked up at her with a confused tilt to his head until he saw her step out of her underwear and pull off her bra.

"Oh –" He stood, but didn't move toward her. "You mean…"

She rolled her eyes and turned to walk to the bathroom connected to her bedroom. "Come on, stupid, before I change my mind."

She smirked to herself as she heard him rustling, in a hurry to get his clothes off. She turned on the water in the shower, waiting for it to get warm and shook out her hair, twisting it up with a clip so it was out of her face.

Gendry entered the bathroom, naked, and a bit hard. She smiled at him in the mirror as he stuck his hand into the shower to test the water.

"Warm enough?"

"Yeah," He nodded, going in first.

Arya shucked off the rest of her jewelry and went in after him.

It was the first time she'd seen him fully naked. She couldn't help but rake her eyes over him as the warm water slid down his body.

His wide set shoulders trailed down to that narrow waist. Those ridiculous hip bones of his. The abdominals that made everyone want to cry.

His unruly hair was flat under the spray of the water and his dark lashes looked thick with droplets clinging to them.

She was cold in the tub without the warmth of the water spraying over her, causing her breasts to pebble and her nipples to peak. She knew he was looking her over the same way she had to him. She could tell by the way his breathing deepened and his cock stirred.

She stepped closer, wondering what he saw when he looked at her body.

Was it her delicate collarbones? Her elegant neck? The breasts that were a bit too heavy for her frame? Her long, toned legs? Her thin waist and curved hips?

She didn't look like Sansa. She didn't have that model-esque figure. She'd been a gymnast turned dancer. She was an athlete and had an athlete's body sprinkled with signs of her femininity here and there.

She wondered what he liked about her body and what he didn't. She couldn't change any of it, probably wouldn't even try, but she still wanted to know.

One of his warm, wet, hands trailed its way up from her hip to her waist, pulling her in closer and eventually putting her in his place beneath the spray.

She wondered if her eyelashes clung together under the water in an attractive way like his.

Probably not, considering all the makeup she had on.

She closed her eyes as the water slid down her back and over her shoulders, causing goosebumps to erupt all over her skin.

Gendry smoothed his hands over the disturbed flesh, tracing all over her body with his broad hands.

Eventually his hands found their way to her breasts. He held them in his hands, nipples pushing against the center of his palms, thumbs moving in soothing circles on her skin.

He leaned down to kiss her. Just an easy press of lips, nothing urgent or demanding.

She slid her arms up until she had them around his back, hugging him closer to her. He let go of her breasts and moved his hands down her back until he could grip her ass and tilt their hips together a bit more.

The kiss changed, as did their positions, and soon she was licking into his mouth while rubbing herself against him. His cock was hard and hot against her stomach and his hips shifting every couple of seconds. Her hand trailed down to grip him and he broke the kiss with a moan.

"Maybe we should soap down a little and get out." Her voice was a bit breathless as she pumped him with her hand.

Gendry just groaned and nodded, hand pushing against the titled wall of her shower. She let go of him and he sagged, letting out a pitiful whine.

She turned to grab the body wash and Gendry was right there behind her, slotting himself so his cock could slide against her ass and bump against her slit. She gasped, almost dropping the bottle, his hands greedy as they gripped at her hips.

"Gendry." She teased, warningly.

"Arya." He moaned in her ear in rebuttal.

She flipped open the cap on the bottle and filled her palm with soap before lathering it all over the front of her body. She turned in his embrace and began to rub the soap over his body as well. Gendry finally seemed to get the memo and began rubbing the bubbles over her shoulders and back as she did the same for him.

Rinsed off and clean, Arya shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. Gendry was right behind her, accepting the towel she handed and drying off as fast as he could.

Arya moved at her own pace, enjoying the frantic way Gendry seemed to need her. There was a bit of fun in torturing him like this. Who knew he'd be the needy one?

Arya didn't bother putting on any underwear, she just slipped beneath the covers once she was mostly dry and Gendry did the same. Once there, he was on her. Sliding over her body and between her thighs, kissing the breath out of her and rubbing his throbbing cock over the sensitive lips of her entrance.

Arya gasped and Gendry kissed down from her lips to her jaw to her neck and then to her collarbone. His hips were making these little thrusts and circles, pushing right against her clit and making her legs tingle.

"Wait." She muttered, out of breath and pushed at his shoulders until she could scoot away from him.

"What?" He asked, just as breathless, one hand moving down to grip at the base of his cock.

Arya's eyes lingered there for a moment, taking in the red, veiny sight of him, before getting back to what she'd been doing.

She moved to her nightstand and rummaged toward the back of it for what she'd been looking for. She pulled out a packet of condoms and ripped one off, throwing it at him.

He let the foil packet hit him in the chest, looking down at it on the bed, before picking it up and looking at her.

"I stole them from Sansa's room. Hopefully it fits you, otherwise I'm going to be really disappointed."

"You –" He started, looking between the condom in his hand and her. "You want to…"

"Obviously." She said, rolling her eyes.

He ripped it open quickly and rolled the condom down his shaft, sighing at the contact on his aching cock. It fit, thank god.

They moved quickly, meeting in the middle of the bed. He had her on her back, legs high around his back as he pushed fingers inside of her. She was wet and super aroused, they slid in easily with little resistance. He added another, curling and pulling until he found the spot he was looking for and she arched her back. He slid his thumb up to brush her clit on every couple thrusts and she couldn't keep her hips from burrowing and her legs from wrapping tightly around his back.

"_God_." She moaned, her fingers sliding into his hair and gripping tightly. "Okay," She muttered, pushing at Gendry's shoulders.

He pulled back and she missed the feeling of his fingers inside of her immediately, but used the space to sit up and push him on his back.

Arya straddled him immediately, pressing him down into the pillows by his shoulders. She leaned down and kissed his neck, pulling a moan from him. She nipped at his collarbone and kissed down to his stomach muscles, biting them. She finally gripped at his cock, it felt different with a condom on.

"Are you ready?"

His breathing was a bit labored when he answered. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Arya just rolled her eyes as she sat up on her knees, moving forward to position herself over him. "Please. That's so early two thousands teen movie. Do I look like I'd need you to ask? You'd know I'd just say no if I didn't want something."

Gendry snorted, "That's very true. I have no doubt about that."

The first press down onto his cock had Gendry gasping and sitting up, which propelled her down a bit more. It took seconds for her to bottom out, pressing firmly against his hip bones, all of him deep inside of her.

The stretch felt nice, a little bit more than she had anticipated, but nice. Gendry was gripping at her back, his hips shifting just slightly. She hadn't realized that her head was thrown back or her eyes had closed until she went to tell him he could move and she had to move to do so.

She gripped his shoulders tightly and pushed herself up by her knees and bringing herself back down on his cock. It was thick and hard and piercing and she needed more and more and more.

She couldn't stop herself from moving if she tried. The feeling of him inside of her was too good, better than she'd imagined. And the little whines and groans he made were all but killing her.

Gendry moved when she pushed him, laying down flat. She pressed her hands against his chest for leverage and began to ride him harder. Bringing her hips up his shaft and slamming down it faster and faster.

"_Fuck_, Arya."

His hands gripped at her hips, helping lift her on and off of his throbbing cock. She felt mad, a bit possessed, chasing the high of getting off. She _needed_ it like she needed to breathe. If she didn't come soon, she might cry.

"I'll help you, I've got you." He whispered, breathlessly.

So, she must've actually said that last part out loud. Had she been babbling the whole time?

He brought one of his hands around her hip to her clit, pressing his thumb into it and letting his hand sit there as she ground down on his cock. She cried out, not expecting the sudden sparks of pleasure.

"Gendry." She groaned, head thrown back.

He moved her quickly, and suddenly Arya found herself on her back and Gendry above her. He held her hips tightly and began to pound into her, pulling a surprised cry out of her as she eyes slid closed.

He tilted her hips and began to hit inside of her the spot she could only reach with a particular vibrator and she was seeing stars. Gripping at his tightly, legs wrapped high around his back, keeping him in place as he fucked her into the mattress.

"Please," She whispered, to herself or to Gendry she wasn't sure. "Please, please."

Gendry gripped one of her thighs, pushing it from its place wrapped around his ribs, against her own body so that she could hook it around his shoulder. He did the same with the other thigh before planting his hands on the mattress above her head, and with that leverage, began thrusting harshly into her.

Arya let out a wild moan, arching her back and reaching her hands up above her head to grip at where his hands were.

It really didn't take long after that. Arya felt herself begin to tense, felt the way her walls were clenching against his length, the pressure from his thrusts and the way they were nailing that spot inside her. The muscles in her legs began to shake and she came with a convulsion.

The orgasm hit hard and her vision went blurry for a moment, sound rushing in her ears. Gendry was still fucking her, his thrusts became disordered and choppy, his breathing labored. Until he gasped with one last hard thrust and came. He gave a few more little thrusts before pulling back and pulling out of her.

Her legs dropped from his shoulders and Gendry flopped back on the bed away from her. They both laid there for a while, catching their breath and letting the sweat cool on their skin.

Eventually Gendry sat up to remove the condom and Arya followed suit, watching him as he moved naked across her room to the bathroom, throwing out the condom and washing his hands. When he returned, she couldn't help but stare at him.

His skin was flushed like he'd been sunburnt, red and warm. His hair in tragic disarray, the dark waves all chaotic and tangled about his ears. His dark blue eyes were raking over her naked body and she moved her own eyes down to do the same.

Her nipples were still pebbled, her thighs slick with her release, her legs spread wide on the bed, her hair falling out of the clip she'd put it in before their shower. Her makeup was probably all over her face, but she couldn't care less.

She'd just had some truly amazing sex, with a boy she'd liked since before she'd really known what that meant. Who cared if she looked like a raccoon.

Gendry came to lay beside her, tugging her body closer to his. She went easily, laying on her side and wrapping one leg around his waist, his arm around hers and his head burrowed between her neck and the bed.

"You're pretty good at that." She said quietly, fingers twirling in his hair.

He pressed a light kiss to her neck. "I may have had a bit of practice."

She felt an irrational wave of possession wash over her, but tried to shake it off as easily as it came. Gendry had sex before – so what? He was like four years older than her and had been out of her life for six years. A lot could've happened in that time. But, he'd been back in her life for a year now and he'd never even looked at another person in the studio. He was hers now, what happened before didn't matter.

But, she couldn't stop herself from asking. "Oh? How much practice."

He pulled his head up from her neck, leaning on his elbow, eyes meeting hers. A small blush spread over his cheeks. Gods, it just fucking did it for her how shy he could be.

"Three." He said, looking up at her. "That's what you're asking, isn't it? How many girls I've been with?"

"I wasn't really asking." She tangled her fingers further into his hair. "I don't care about those other girls – mostly because I'm pretty confident that you might've been thinking about me anyway."

He blushed again and looked down. Guilty.

Her fingers left his hair and travelled over the warm heat staining his cheeks, her fingers sweeping over it.

"I don't know why you're embarrassed about that." She said casually. "I think it's hot. I thought about you too, you know."

Gendry looked back up and caught her gaze, "It wasn't like I thought about you being thirteen or anything." He felt the need to clarify.

Arya rolled her eyes and leaned down to kiss him. "I'm pretty away of that fact." She looked down to the way he was lazily palming at her breast. "Didn't have these when I was thirteen."

He snorted and smiled. "No you did not."

"Shut up." She punched him softly and closed her eyes.

* * *

Syrio started splitting them into sections for auditions.

It was pointe – which, was necessary but not Arya's most favorite, as everyone was well aware. But, Syrio had high expectations for her and she wasn't about to let him down.

It was Sleeping Beauty – as they'd all guessed – and Arya would put money down on the rest of the company thinking she was going to get the lead.

She very well might, but because she was fucking good and not because she was Syrio and Jaqen's little pet or because of her famous last name.

Gendry seemed a little less relaxed then when they auditioned for contemporary pieces, but he really didn't need to worry, he was the best male dancer in their company. Ballet was in his blood – literally. Plus, his orphan-like tendencies filled him with the need to please his superiors.

They were partnered – no surprise there. Syrio decided auditions would be pas de deuxs, which made sense, but Arya couldn't help but feel like he and Jaqen just wanted chemistry reads.

He set them all up, riddled with anticipation to learn the routine that would grant them their roles. But, as soon as the words left Syrio's mouth, Arya felt Gendry stiffen beside her.

The famous pas de deux from Giselle.

Which, was _A –_ seriously hard, and _B – _tied to their families with a nice big bow.

She caught Jaqen's gaze and knew it was purposeful.

Gendry had his gaze to the floor, shoulders all tense and high, fists clenched tightly. Giselle was an incredibly famous and old ballet, but the rendition from almost sixty years ago was heralded as the most stunning. It was the version that had catapulted Cassana Estermont Baratheon into true stardom and Prima status. Legend had it, it's what made Steffon fall in love with her.

Years later, it was performed by Robert and Lyanna in a famed revival. Aside from their Romeo and Juliet, people said it was their best work. It was even rumored that Robert purposed during that production.

And again, performed by Renly – solidifying him as the Westeros ballet world's golden boy and raising up the Baratheon name yet again.

No wonder Gendry felt the need to crawl back inside himself. She was feeling a little of that too.

All eyes were on them. Everyone knew about Robert and Lyanna, about the history the Baratheon's had with Giselle. And while not everyone really knew exactly how Gendry was related to them, they all kind of knew he was sort of a Baratheon.

Syrio's gaze pierced hers before turning to the mirror and Arya knew this was some kind of test for them. A cruel one, perhaps, but one they were going to pass, she'd make sure of it.

Syrio taught them the complicated choreography, calling out dance words and phrases when he couldn't complete the move himself without a partner.

It was fucking hard.

Arya had no idea how anyone else was doing, too focused on her and Gendry attempting to get it right.

Gendry was a bit stiff, still obviously uncomfortable, but he was attempting to keep up as much as Arya. The easiest parts, for them at least, were the lifts. Arya's feet were killing her.

Eventually Syrio called a break to let them get water and Arya a little bit felt like she wanted to die. She slumped off out to the cubbies and practically collapsed against one of the seats. Everyone else looked pretty similar as they slinked out of the studio.

Lommy plopped down next to her as Arya gulped down her water. They watched as Gendry mini stormed out of the building and said nothing.

"What the fuck is with Forel picking goddamn _Giselle_? All those cabrioles make me want to die."

"I'm pretty sure it's not the actual show. You know what Jaqen likes to say – _weed out the weak_. That's definitely what they're doing."

"It's cruel and unusual." Lommy slumped back and closed his eyes.

Arya was itching to follow Gendry, but didn't want to cling. If he needed space, they'd give him space.

Eventually he came back in, just in time for Syrio to call them all back to the studio to review what he'd taught and then actually audition them.

Gendry seemed both a bit more relaxed but still tense. He wasn't really looking at her, which was frustrating. She wanted to make sure he was okay, even though this wasn't exactly the prime space for that.

They ran through the dance a few times as a review, then Syrio dismissed them for a five-minute break before he'd be calling them in one by one for the audition.

As soon as they exited the studio Arya grabbed Gendry and power walked him away from the prying eyes of the company. She led him to the bathrooms and pushed him in, locking the door behind them.

"Are you okay?" She demanded immediately.

Gendry sighed and rolled his eyes a bit defensively. "I'm fine, Arya." He moved to go around her toward the door, but she slid in front of him, blocking it. "Arya."

She looked up into his eyes, attempting to decipher the emotions he was trying to hide. She was shit at it, but she thought she was getting better at reading him. Hopefully.

"Are you sure? Because when Syrio announce _Giselle_ I swear I almost heard your teeth crack."

He sent her an admonishing look. "You did not."

"Close enough." She narrowed her eyes. "Then you stormed out all drama like and refused to meet my eyes during the review. I just want to make sure you're good before this audition."

Gendry took a deep breath, bringing a hand up to rub across his face, and then sighed the breath out. When he looked up at her again, his face was different, less tight and more tired.

"I'm good. It's just…"

"A lot?" Arya supplied.

"Yeah," He nodded. "It's a lot. And I don't always feel like living up to the name I only got a couple years ago. Hell – it's technically not even mine. Robert sure as hell didn't give it to me."

"You don't have to take that name professionally if you don't want to."

"It's not that simple now. Everyone knows I'm Renly's… whatever."

"So what?" Arya shrugged. "Who cares if you're Robert Baratheon's bastard? Embrace it. You're talented as hell and that's not because of the Baratheon influence, you were good before them."

"But it is." He pressed. "It is because of them. They're all dance prodigies, even Stannis. I might not have known why, but it _is_ because of them. And, I'm only at where I am now because of Renly. If him and Tyrion hadn't come along, I would've still been at Yoren's and ducking out of ballet classes. I owe my current career to Renly." He paused and based on the look in his eyes, Arya had a sinking feeling she wasn't going to like what he was about to say. "Just like you owe some of it to your family."

"No one in my family dances." She said harshly.

"I know that." He said softly, bringing his hands up to cup her face gently. "No one will ever believe that you're more talented than me. But, you're Arya Stark. You can't tell me that your name hasn't opened doors. You had privates with Syrio fucking Forel when you were nine. I wouldn't have been able to get a private with Forel when I was nine. That's all I'm saying."

Arya gritted her teeth, but didn't fight him on it because she knew it was at least a little bit true. She'd tried so hard to distance herself from her family name, but it didn't matter. She'd gotten the Cabaret number in the Showcase not just because she was that good. It never hurt to have a Stark headlining. She got it.

"Look, as much as I'd like to just stay Gendry Waters… only like, four people care who he is. But, I'm having a really hard time taking the Baratheon name and everything that comes with it."

Arya sighed and nodded. "I get it. It's a tricky line."

Gendry leaned back against the wall. "I'm never going to be as good as them, so if I embrace the name then I bring ridicule and headlines saying – _he can't live up to the hype_."

"But, if you don't – then you think no one will care." She finished.

"Yeah." He sighed.

She moved toward him, leaning against the wall beside him, their shoulders pushed against each other. "You just have to decide which one is more your speed and then commit to not caring either way. It's the only way you'll get through it, otherwise it'll eat you alive."

They were silent for a little while before he turned his head toward her. "I won't fuck up the audition. I won't be in my head."

"I know you won't." She looked at him. "Because you want the lead as much as I do."

"I want to dance with you." He said softly but with feeling, grabbing her hand in his.

She felt her heart speed up and flutter at his words, but on the outside she just rolled her eyes playfully. "You do that every day."

"I plan to."

Fuck, he'd be the end of her.

She pushed him back against the wall fully, pressing herself against him as she kissed his lips. He opened up for her and licked into her mouth, biting her lip. Arya writhed against him, letting him control the kiss, letting him hold her to him.

Then, she dropped to her knees, pulled down his track pants and dance belt, gripping his cock. She pumped him a few times, making him fully hard before she descended on him. Lapping at the tip, tonguing the slit and underside, sucking the head like a lollipop.

He was panting above her, shoulders pressed against the wall, hips pushed out toward her. His eyes were closed and his hands in fists as she sucked him further down, bobbing her head quickly.

And, that's how Lommy found her blowing Gendry in the studio bathroom.

Guess she hadn't quite locked the door as well as she'd thought.

"Fucking seriously?" Lommy groaned as she sung open the door and then promptly turned around. "Forel is about to start calling people in, so hurry the fuck up, you heathens."

He closed the door behind him and Arya looked up at Gendry, cock throbbing in her hand. "Whoops." He snorted. "Guess we should go."

She moved to let go of him and Gendry buckled over quickly. "No, no, no. I'm so close, please, I'm so close."

"Oh?" She gripped him tighter and began to pump frantically, drawing a harsh groan from him. "Are you?"

"_Yes_."

She licked the head as she fucked him fast with her hand. He was panting, but a moment later his hand came up to grip her hair and she knew he was coming.

She pulled back when her mouth was full, turning to spit his come out in the toilet behind her. She grabbed some toilet paper and wiped them up, tossing it and turning to the sink to rinse her mouth out.

He seemed looser than he'd been the whole day and Arya hoped that meant he'd dance better. He leaned down to kiss her and she let him, before pulling him out of the bathroom and back down the hall to wait for Syrio.

* * *

Mya ended up calling them to come out to her studio a couple days later.

Arya had accepted immediately; Gendry had just huffed about Mya not caring about their schedule but went anyway.

Post the Beware! Wolves! show, their popularity was at an all-time high. They looking be some of the most popular dancers on social media.

Mya hadn't promoted the fact that they were coming to sit in with her, but as soon as the studio realized they were there, their phones were blowing up.

Mya promised that they could take pictures with Arya and Gendry after class, a fact which made Gendry's shoulders scrunch and his jaw tense. She just ran a soothing hand down his back and told him to _fucking relax_. The combination of the two – her gentle caress and harsh words – seemed to break some of his tension as he snorted at her.

Arya and Gendry did the warm-ups with them, learned Mya's combo with them – which, was not easy – and then performed it with Mya first.

Mya's studio videographer followed them about as they performed. It was fully contemporary and, gods, did it feel nice. Having done pointe for the last week and that hardcore audition a couple days ago, Arya felt relaxed and lovely while doing Mya's choreography.

They watched her class preform in groups of threes, fives, and a few twos. They were good – clean and tight, like Mya. She had her and Gendry go again for good measure.

They performed it just the two of them and Arya felt… right.

Dancing with Gendry had always felt that way, but these days it was different. These days, Arya felt grounded with Gendry the way dancing had always done for her before. Now, dancing _with_ Gendry felt like…

Like home.

She'd screamed at him once, in the middle of the woods behind Hot Pie's house, about seven years ago, that she could be his family. And, she'd meant it.

She'd meant it more than anything.

Arya had lost her father, her family a bit fractured after that and spread out because of their hectic schedules. She'd relied on Lommy, and Hot Pie, and Gendry. They really had been her family for a time.

She realized now, though, that it was different. The way she wanted him to be her family was different.

She wanted to dance with him forever.

She wanted to wrap herself around him, and laugh at his stupid jokes, and let him pick her up in the way other men have tried, but failed. She wanted him the way that all those stupid songs Sansa used to sing were about, she wanted him forever.

And, that may have been premature, it may have been ridiculous. But, he'd walked out of her life once before, she wasn't about to let him make the same mistake twice.

She loved him.

It terrified her.

She watched him smile awkwardly for the photos Mya had promised the class. She watched Mya's gaze lovingly travel over her younger brother. She thought of Sansa and the way she winked at Arya when her and Gendry were together. She thought about how her father would've liked him, she knew it in her bones.

Gendry didn't care about fame or money or prestige. He barely wanted to take the Baratheon name as it was. He didn't care that she was a Stark. He didn't care that her siblings were popstars and Arya wasn't.

He kissed Lommy without a second thought and gave the most heartfelt, if not awkward and bumbling, speech at Renly and Loras' wedding. He never missed one of Hot Pie's friend-dinners and always listened when he went on about amending some recipe.

He left her.

He came back.

He wanted to dance with her forever.

Her heart felt full, she loved him.

If life had taught her anything so far, it was that you couldn't plan on anything being certain or forever. Both of her parents were dead. He left her once. She loved him.

Arya was going to ride this wave as long as she could and keep him tethered to her. Hopefully they would orbit around each other forever, but she wasn't sure that could be true. She'd try though.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket – an email from Syrio and Jaqen. They were the leads in Sleeping Beauty.

She looked him over as he posed for pictures – his messy dark hair, his too blue eyes, the width of his shoulders, his strong hands.

People would have a lot to say. They'd be the next Robert and Lyanna, but she didn't care. Let them talk, let them speculate. She'd be by his side and they'd dance together at the Westeros Ballet just like their family had. There would be no star-crossed lovers, no tragedy this time. She'd make sure of it.


End file.
